


I Believe In You

by iwafy97



Category: Hercules (1997), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming friendship, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Swan Believer, brothers jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwafy97/pseuds/iwafy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian’s plan to sacrifice himself in order to save the woman he loves will be succesful. But what may happen when our heroes start their journey to find him?<br/>Can villain’s actions make them lose their hope?<br/>Cora’s plan, Cruella’s desire for revenge, Blind-Witch’s threat and Papa-Jones’s anger will play a determinant role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The only way

Moments after each one of them had been marked and Gold had explained them what was about to happen they tried to organize their movements.  
David and Belle (who has also been marked) were leading to the library while Regina and Robin decided to search her vault.  
Henry was supposed to help Emma to figure out a plan to delay Hook but the sickness she felt all of a sudden made them cancel their plans. Therefore, Henry went with his other mom and Emma tried to rest under the protection of her mother.

She couldn't sleep, she knew that. But she needed so badly to just lay down and do nothing. She was in this house, the one that should be their home. Alone once again in "their" bedroom she could only think the last weeks. She had lost him three times already. Two from death, and one in the darkness and now she had to see him destroy her family without being able to stop him. No. She should do something. If he wanted to go that far, she could go even more to protect the people she loves. The problem was...she loves him too. Tears start rolling down her cheeks before she managed to stop them...

 

* * *

  
He waited patiently until they were gone. Everything was exactly as he wanted to be. Mary Margaret was inside with Emma. Well, he could handle Emma.

He appeared with swirl of smoke in the hallway right after Mary Margaret started to leave from Emma's door.

"How is she?"  
It was almost a whisper but enough to startle her. She turned around and her eyes widened of surprise when she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Ah.. Not well. What are you doing here?"

He made a step forward to look inside the room. She was looking as if she was sleeping but he knew better. He couldn't sleep either all this time, no matter he didn't even imagine the real reason. With a small movement of his hand he saw her body relax. She needed this sleep more than ever, before everything collide. He could give her at least that before...  
He closed the door and turned back to Mary Margaret.

"I wanted to talk"

"To me?"

"To anyone. But... you were the best option."

He reached her while his vision had already started to become blurred.

"You are the only who can always really listen to someone. Well...you're a mother. You can naturally understand more"

She was so confused by his behavior that she didn't know how to react. She hesitated to speak and when she did, it was a mix of anxiety and curiosity.

" You... don't seem like the Dark One Hook. Not the one Emma and Gold described."

"Because I'm not what they described. That's only what I wanted them to see."

"I don't understand"

"You will. I'll tell you everything, because I don't know if I can carry this burden alone. But I don't want you to do this either so after our conversation I'll erase this memory. You won't remember that you saw me here. You'll remember nothing."

"Why do you need to do this?"

"Because you're Snow White. You have this instinct to save everyone. But this time we can't be all safe."

He showed her the ladder with a gentle gesture and he started to speak again only when they had sat at the vintage-looking couch.

"This isn't easy so please don't interrupt me. You can ask anything at the end."

She was observing him all this time and the more she was doing this the more worried she was feeling. And the fact that she still couldn't understand was making this feeling worse.  
His voice interrupted her thoughts before she could come to a conclusion.

"As everybody knows, I am the Dark One. And I know you remember what I did back in Camelot. It was so easy for me to succumb to the darkness once again. I was weak. I was also angry , I can't deny that. Emma defied me when what I've always been doing was to respect her choices."

"I was against her too, but now that we're here I'm happy she did this. You wouldn’t be here otherwise and… She loves you"

"I know. Although the same anger came back the moment I learned the truth, it faded away when my eyes met hers. She was waiting desperately from me to hug her, to thank her, at least to spent time with her so we could talk. But the only thought I had that moment was that she did all of this for me and I was still refusing to accept her as a Dark One. Learning that she had become the demon I detest most because of me was the worst thing. Even worse than I had become that too."

He took a moment to organize his thoughts. He wanted her to understand how he was feeling. He wanted to express all this pain. It might be easier to do what he has planned after that.

She took his hand in hers gently and he looked up to see this "mother" look and a small smile.

"You can tell me. Don't stop now, please"

"I won't, I just... I'm actually trying to justify my unjustifiable actions. What I've done, what I've said and what I'm about to do."

"You're scaring me"

"Oh that's good. I'm scaring me too."

"Killian. What's wrong? What's this plan of yours? Gold explained us what happened out there but now that you're talking to me I can sense that there's more. You don't seem like you want to hurt me you know."

His eyes looked at her again after several moments he spent staring at the floor. His vision was now surely blur and his eyes wide as he was looking her with an undeniable honest look.

"I don't want to hurt you. None of you."

His voice was like a vow. An almost inaudible sound in the silence of this big living room but so steady and strong that made her lips come up in a sweet smile. She caressed his hand once again in a try to calm him down but she also needed more to understand.

"I can see that. But then why are you doing all of this?"

He couldn't delay it more. He didn't have the time to do this. David would come back and he had to use this remaining time wisely.

"I can't stand Emma being the Dark One, with everyone not trusting her because of me. She spent all these nights alone. Without her family, without someone to hold her and tell her it will be ok. I wasn't there when she needed me the most"

He didn't prevent the tears that had filled his eyes and now his face.

"You can be now"

"No!" His voice interrupted her in an instant. This wasn't an option. "I don't want this for us. I never did. Emma was always the light in my life. I can't now accept us both living in the darkness"

"We'll find a way"

"We both know the darkness is more powerful than ever now. However, there is a way. And that's what I'm going to do. That’s why I’m showing the worst of myself to everyone, even Emma."

He looked determined and she felt her blood running cold inside her.

"I don't think I'll like this."

He smiled sadly but still determined to not step back.

"You won't but it's the only way. If we want to destroy the darkness we must gather it inside one person and sacrifice him. And the truth is... I don't care what everybody want. The only thing I need is to know that Emma is safe and back to herself and that's exactly what I'm going to ensure. "

"Killian you won't..." she stopped the sentence she had just started with terror in her eyes. She couldn’t continue. She didn't want to accept what she had finally understand.

"Don't try to stop me. Please, there's no point. We can't both live and there's no way I'll let something happen to her"

She didn't know what to say. She expected something really bad but couldn't even imagine what she'd just heard. She looked at him with wet eyes and weak voice.

"She'll be devastated."

"I know. But you'll be with her" He was the one who squeezed her hand this time. "It's my own decision and you have nothing to do with this. That's why I'll erase this memory. I don't want her to blame any of you. She needs you."

"No. No I can't accept that. You can't take my memories now that you told me everything"

He laughed hard and shallowed. His voice louder than before.

"And you want me to do what? Let you talk to David and Regina and risk my plan? No, thank you. I have to make sure this plan will work exactly as I want it to."

"Killian I can't just let you die. Emma wouldn't want me to. And none of us want it either."

He looked down again with a bitter smile.

"You'll manage. Your lives weren’t that bad before I came here. Emma will need some time at first but then it'll be alright."

The shock she felt from his words was bigger than the one she felt when he told her about his plan. He still wasn't understanding. He really didn't know?

"You know that's not true right?"

He looked at her and for the first time she didn't see just her daughter's lover. Nor her husband’s mate, nor the new part of their family. She just saw this grown up man with child's eyes. And the look his eyes had...she had seen it before. Oh God, she could never forget this look her daughter had back in Neverland when she was trying to understand who she really was. When she started to understand who she really was.

Just a lost girl. Who didn't matter. And didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night because she wanted her parents so bad. And could never understand. Why they gave her up?

Emma's words came to mind in an instant while her look softened even more. She didn't know what had happened to his family. She knew from David about a brother he lost. She didn't care. Not now. The only thing that mattered now was that he hadn't had a family for a long, long time. And he didn't thing he ever would.  
She smiled at him and she moved her hand to his cheek. They've never been so close before but if this wasn't the time, now that he wanted to sacrifice for all them, then she didn't know when it would be.  
His look was filled with surprise when she did it and she tried to explain him as better as she could. He was right. She was a mother. And as a mother she could understand more than others. And the fact that all he wanted this moment was just this made her heart melt once again.

"Killian you're one of us now." He tried to speak but she put a finger in front of his mouth to stop him. And he obeyed just looking at her. "And I don't mean that you can collaborate with David without arguing with him. Nor that you can talk with Henry with more ease. You are part of our family. You earned that by yourself. You've been always there, not only for Emma, but for everyone. "

"Don't do this. I'm not a hero. " His voice was weak and calm and his eyes, still looking at her, were sad. "You don't know what I've done in my life"  
"And you can't imagine what I've done in mine. Back, when Regina was haunting me, I made mistakes too you know. And after that… I've done mistakes that hurt the people I love. I even killed Cora."

"And you regretted that."

"So you mean you haven't regretted what you've done?"

"I have. But my mistakes are incomparable with yours."

"Nobody is born a hero or a villain Killian. Regina wasn't villain when I met her. And she's not now. She made a real big effort to come that far. And you've done such an effort too. It was your choice. You're the only one who choose what kind of man you want to be"

His eyes widened. He remembered the last time he used this phrase. And it wasn't a happy memory.

"It's good to hear it now. It gives me strength but...it doesn't matter if I agree in "the hero thing" anymore. Because this time I'll make things right."

Her hand dropped down again when she remembered the real reason they were here. "There's no way to stop you?"

"Really… no!" He smiled again and she did too.

"Then you need to know, we'll miss you. All of us. And I'm still begging you to not do this!"

"I'll miss you too but you can't make me rethink that."

He was about to tell something more when he suddenly looked back at the door. "David's coming. We don't have time. Your memories will be back where they belong when everything is done. Tell Emma I'm sorry... for everything."

"Killian you don't have to do this"

That was the only thing she managed to say with tears in her eyes before his hand sparkled with magic and he was gone.

The door opened and she looked around confused. How did she get here?

"Mary Margaret. How's Emma?"

"Oh she's...fine. I think."

He started to walk towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yhea honey. I might have slept a little. Did you find something?"

"Not much."

He looked worried and she took his face in her hands. "What is it?"

He hesitated at first... "I'm just thinking… if these are our last moments together and there's nothing I can do... I don't want to waste them. I want to be with you. With Neal, with Henry."

"Dinner at Granny's. That's what we should do." Henry's voice made them turn around and they saw him coming with Regina.

"Yhea. Dinner at Granny's that's a great idea. " He said while he was hitting gently his grandson at the shoulder.

"What about Neal?" Her voice made them notice her. She had heard them and now she was staring at them with tears in her eyes while she started stepping down the ladder again. "He'll be left here all alone"

Her mother smiled at her as she looked at little Neal who was sleeping quietly next to the couch. "He won't be alone Emma. He'll have you."

"I will not give up on my own family"

"Emma we are almost out of time, and time is what's the most important. Time with those we love." She cupped her child's face and left a kiss at her forehead. "I know you won't stop trying. And I hope you succeed but promise me that you'll come meet us at Granny's, come to say goodbye"

"I promise" she said before she hid in her mother’s hug and she was doing great effort not to break down.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too"

She left her and reached David and Henry. She took Neal, who was now resting in his father's lap, in her hands and they started leaving the house with sad smiles in their faces.

"So you're giving up?"  
Regina finally spoke after standing still in her place all this time.

"No. Not tonight. Not ever." she said with more determined voice than she should have had...


	2. The sacrifice

She just wanted to stay there and cry but she didn’t have the time to do that. She followed him immediately in a puff of smoke and the next thing she saw was her family and all the dark ones near the lake.  
  
She ignored and overtook him. Their game was lost. The man she was loving had died and now she had to protect her family. It was all she had left now.  
  
“Mom, dad, Henry. I’m sorry, I’ve tried”  
  
She tried to calm down but it wasn’t easy. She was about to lose the family she wanted her whole life. And it was her fault. She couldn’t lose Killian and now she would lose everyone she’d ever loved.  
  
His heart broke in a million pieces at the sound of her broken voice. Hurting her was the hardest thing he’d ever done. He wanted her to hate him. He was believing, that it would be easier for her to forget, this way. But he only managed to hate himself.  
He was observing her with her family and now that their hug was finished he could see Henry too. The boy was scared, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He was hardly listening to Regina. He was responding spontaneously, without thinking. He just wanted this to end.  
  
“I know the real reason you don’t want to talk about what you did to your father”  
  
She really wanted to do this now? Talking about his father was the last thing he wanted this moment.  
  
“What do you want Regina?” He was tired. Really tired. And he had to continue with this ridiculous dark role.  
  
“I want you to listen. Because if you don’t you’re going to regret it for the rest of your life, which in your case means forever. So you have to ask yourself the same question you did that night. What kind of man do you want to be?”  
  
The same, dynamic Regina as always. This was her last hope and of course she would use it. He liked that at her. But she was wrong. He would have nothing to regret this time.  And he had already answered to her question when Mary Margaret used this phrase. There was nothing more to think.  
  
“It’s time.” Nimue’s voice woke him up from his thoughts and he waited for the right time to react.  
  
“No! You are not taking the people I love.”  She may wanted to say more but she was forced to stand still in her place.  
  
“I might not be able to kill you but I can stop you from interfering”  
  
He was looking at Emma, struggling to breath because of Nimue’s magic and he couldn’t meet David’s eyes. Nor Henry’s terrified look. He was afraid. Yes, he had always escaped death but this time there wasn’t an exit plan. He was about to die to save the woman he was loving. And he knew, she was worth it. She was everything in his life and if he wanted one thing, that was to save her once and for all. Even if this meant to be his end.  
  
“That’s enough”  He turned to Nimue, not being capable of seeing Emma like this anymore.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
His voice when he initially spoke was almost weak but he was needing to sound strong. “Being the man I want to be” His eyes may have been able to kill her without the least effort but he needed to do more.

“You can’t stop us”  
  
“Yes. I can”  
  
The time from the moment he forced every single Dark One in the sword, to the one he felt all this power inside him, was really little. That was it. This was the end. He was just hoping, it would be quick.  
  
“Killian you can’t do this.”  
  
He was surprised to hear her voice like this. He wanted her to hate him. He wanted his death to be a relief, not an extra burden in her soul. He didn’t want to keep making her cry. But her voice begging him to not do this informed him that he had failed. Emma Swan was still loving him and even if this was making his plan harder to be finished, he couldn’t be more grateful for meeting a person in his life than he was for her.  
  
“We both know there’s no other way, love. We have to hurry. The darkness won’t stay trapped in Excalibur much longer. Take it.”  
  
“No”  
  
He turned around to meet her tearful eyes. She was still the Dark One but she was more Emma than ever. He should persuade her before breaking down. He wouldn’t resist much longer with this mix of external and internal pain. With his love for her and the feeling he was about to lose her forever.  
  
“You have to help me Swan. Take it.”  
  
“I can’t. It should be me”  
  
His beautiful woman was there, still trying to save everyone. Still trying to save him, no matter what would happen to her. But this was his plan and she wouldn’t steal it from him. Her whole life was here. For him... it was only her. It have always been her.”  
  
“Your family needs you. If anyone deserves to go to the underworld it’s me.”  
  
He wanted her to understand. He couldn’t take back the words he said. He couldn’t take back what he’d done in Camelot but he could make her see how he was feeling now. He wanted her to feel his need to do this. To overcome everything for her. The lure of darkness, his desire for revenge… To be fearless for her.  
He wasn’t fearless. How could he? His biggest fear was about to become true. He was losing her. But he wouldn’t say goodbye. He had failed to make her avoid the pain. The less painful he would make it, the better it could be.  
  
“You were right. I was weak. So let me make up for it now by being strong.”  
  
She was moments before starting to sob, he knew that. Her voice when she spoke was only a confirmation.  
  
“I don’t want to lose you”  
  
_Why you keep pulling away from me?_  
  
Because everyone I’ve ever been with is dead. I lost everyone. I can’t lose you too.  
  
Everyone he’d ever had was dead. His brother. Liam had always been his rock and he lost him so early. He was left alone for so long time only to find love again in a woman who would be killed some years after his brother’s death. Even his father was dead. Dead by his own hands. And Bealfire. Poor Bealfire, he never learned how much he loved him. How much he wanted to spend their time together back when he was a child. And how ready he was to sacrifice his own happiness to give him and Emma the life they deserved together. And now he was dead. _He’d lost everyone too. He couldn’t lose her too._  
  
“And I don’t want to lose you. But you have to let me go. Let me die a hero, as the man I want you to remember, please!”  
  
She reached him slowly and this was the biggest relief he could have this moment. She spread her hand to the sword and when her fingers touched his, every moment of theirs came into his mind.  
  
_Why are you so afraid of staying?_  
  
What are you so afraid of, love?  
  
“I love you.”  
__  
She forced herself on his body and he would have fallen to the ground if she hadn’t held him steady. Her lips were on his in an instant. __  
  
I think it’s because you can see a future here. A happy one.  
  
Let me guess. With you?  
  
You can’t even see any future at all with me  
  
Don’t you get it? I’m afraid because I do want a future with you.  
  
“I love you too”  
__  
She pulled back with the sword in her hand. His hands were open, getting his body ready for the sword. He tried to smile and she tried back.  
  
_Everything I did since we came back to Storybrooke was to keep that future alive._  
  
And now their dreams were dust in the wind. She wasn’t the gorgeous woman he knew, right now. Her features were tensed, her eyes full of tears and black all around from the destroyed make up. He reassured her and she forced the sword through his body quickly. She hugged him, not being able to stop herself from crying and he gathered all the strength he had left to cup her cheek with his hand one more time. Their foreheads were joined together and he was looking at her again. And she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. But he needed to see his woman again before he was gone. His beautiful, and strong woman, with the long, blonde hair and the big, green eyes. His savior. He thought he was already dead when his vision was filled by the strong glow, but it faded away again and he saw his last wish being fulfilled.  
  
He didn’t manage to react. He immediately felt the wound in his neck re-opened and something else... The darkness. He could still hear it whispering in his ears. He hadn’t destroyed it. He had failed. How was this possible? He had thought of everything, he was sure about that.  
He looked back to see the others. His eyes met Rumple’s and the crocodile looked down in an instant. He had deceived them. The bloody demon couldn’t resist the chance to take his power back. Well, it was a good thing he was dying because otherwise he would definitely become a killer again.  
  
He turned to see Emma. At least she was back to herself and that was enough. But he needed to warn her. He tried to point at Gold with his finger but he was feeling the strength leaving his body and she wasn’t able to think something else than him right now.  
She tried to hold him and he fell in her lap leaving his last breath there. He thought for a moment that they were both falling to the ground but he didn’t have enough life to be sure. The last thing he thought was three words. Not the three he had told her. Three different words that he never said.  
  
_I’m sorry._

 

* * *

  
  
She didn’t know how much time she had spent crying over him. Nobody had said a word until she heard her father’s voice.  
  
“Mary Margaret? What’s wrong?”  
  
She turned to see her mother with a shocked expression and tears ready to fall.  
  
“Mom?”  Seeing her mother like this was making her really worried and she couldn’t stand more drama right now. She was still holding Killian’s hand in hers.  
  
“He told me everything” Her voice was almost a whisper, a cry.  
  
“Who?” He still couldn’t understand and his wife’s behavior was scaring him.  
  
“Killian. It was all a plan. A trick”  
  
Emma’s eyes widened. She prevented herself from understanding. She wanted to be wrong. “What do you mean?”  
  
“He came to me when I was alone with you in the house. He told me about his plan to sacrifice himself and save you, Emma. My God, he was so vulnerable.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us anything? I could have stopped him” She shouted, her voice strong. She knew she shouldn’t have done that but blaming someone could be proved really helpful. Even if it was her mother to blame.  
  
“I wasn’t remembering. He didn’t want you to blame me or to risk his plan by telling someone so he erased my memory.”  
  
“Wait. What did he tell?” The question escaped from Regina’s lips before she could be able to stop it. She was shocked too. The last thimg she expected was to hear that this pirate-looking man –well, he definitely wasn’t a pirate anymore- had tricked her too. No one could ever trick her.  
  
“I told you. He was never dark. He did everything to persuade us that there wasn’t any good left inside him and...” She hesitated. She knew now that the next part of his plan had failed.  
  
“And what?” Emma insisted.  
  
“…and to make you hate him. He believed this would be the easier way for you to accept his death.”  
  
She couldn’t hear more. The next time passed quickly. David was hugging his wife who was now crying quietly, while Robin and Regina were trying to comfort Henry who was doing the greatest effort not to cry.  
And she… She had turned back to Killian, cupping his cheek with one hand and refusing to let his go with the other. She was noticing her man when a new round of sobs begun. She took some hair away from his face and continued to look at him. He was peaceful and calmed down, as if he was sleeping. But he wasn’t sleeping now. They weren’t at his bed, aboard the jolly roger, spending one more evening together. He was lying to the ground and she was crying over his dead body until they took him away from her and she was found once again, hidden in her mother’s lap. __  
  



	3. Your family needs you (part 1)

She didn't understand when they arrived to the loft or when Regina and Robin had left for their home. The only thing she knew was that she was in her father's lap and they were heading upstairs, to her bed.  
He helped her to lay down and then he laid down too, right beside her. She wasn't crying anymore. She didn't have the strength. She was exhausted and she hardly felt the kiss her father left somewhere between her hair.  
  
"Please Emma, you need to sleep. It will help, I promise."  
  
His voice was as calmer as he could and he almost persuaded her but then Killian's image came again into her mind. She couldn't sleep. Not now that she knew he wasn't alright. He was far from alright. A single tear fell down her cheek and he heard David sighing deeply.  
  
 He tightened his hands around her as he tried to find a way to make her sleep. It wasn't so much about her rest as it was about her to stop thinking. She desperately needed to stop thinking. At least she should think something else.  
  
"Hey. I know it's difficult. Come on, close your eyes and imagine something beautiful. A beautiful moment. You can imagine it's him hugging you if you find it helpful."  
  
This could work. She knew she wouldn't make it if she kept refusing to try. He took the hand that was resting in her hair and spread it away from her body in order to feel only his arm under her head. She left the other one around her waist. That was how he hugged her using his one good arm while his hook was left somewhere in the room. She thanked her father quietly and then she closed her eyes imagining of fields full of roses, waves and plans for the future.  


 

* * *

  
  
After several moments, when he was sure that she was finally sleeping he leaved her to go downstairs again. Mary Margaret was getting ready their baby's milk while Henry was drinking his coco with cinnamon and was lost in his own thoughts.

"How is she?" Her voice was full of anxiety as she was looking at him right in the eyes.

"Finally sleeping. What's going on here?"  He couldn't avoid looking at Henry who seemed to not listening to them.  
  
"Nothing more than what you see." She pointed at Henry with her head and a worried look and David nodded.  
  
He waited for her to go to their bedroom to feed Neal and then he sat next to his grandson.  
  
"You know, talking to someone can be really helpful."  
  
His look was still in his coco when he talked.  
  
"What should I say?"  
  
"What you're thinking could be a good start"  
  
"I'm thinking what everyone else does" He was good with diplomacy and this was a great time to use it.  
  
"But you don't want to express these thoughts, if I get it?" He could understand more than the boy was thinking. He knew him and besides that, he'd been a teenager too. He knew how difficult it was for Henry to express himself, let alone at this kind of circumstances.  
  
"I don't know what to say grandpa. I don't know what I'm feeling. It's like I'm frozen." Was this true? Well, it was a good explanation.  
  
"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Henry. You can take your time if you want. But don't fool yourself by telling that you don't know what you feel. You're just trying to prevent yourself from feeling" He stopped only to take a deep breath. "Just like your mother"  


He looked at him immediately, almost offended. "Hey, that's what I always telling her to not do"  
  
"But it's convenient, isn't it?" He smiled at him. He didn't want to make him angry so he should show him that he was still his friend.  
  
It was his turn to take a deep, loud breath. "It is" That was it. He confessed. And now he was drinking the remaining coco in a try to avoid David's satisfied look.  
  
"Do you want to continue?" He tried to reassure him.  
  
"I didn't want to cry. I was feeling guilty. I still do." His voice was low and week and he couldn't look at him anymore until he spoke again.  
  
"Why would you feel like that?" Henry's answer had surprised him. If there was one person who didn't make something wrong it was him.  
  
"Because there was no point in crying now that was all over. I never expressed my feelings before, why should I do it now?"  


It was then when he started to understand. The problem wasn't what had happened. The problem was that the boy was feeling regret about something. "And what would you want to have said?"

What, really? "I don't have the exact words but... We were spending time together. We were having fun. He was telling me stories and I liked this form of communication... I mean..." he shallowed in an effort to prevent a sob that was coming to complement the tears that had started to fall "... we even had operation together."  
  
He looked at his grandpa and it was like his eyes were carrying a huge complaint. David spread his hand and brushed his tears away while he was smiling softly. "You think he didn't know how you were feeling" he said with understanding. He didn’t have to ask him.  
  
"Yes." He responded looking down again.  
  
"But you don't have to feel sorry for this Henry. He hadn't told you too. Do you think he didn't want to have said more?" His grandson's eyes met his and this time they were holding hope inside them. "You may hadn't express yourselves but you both knew how special this relationship was. You helped each other in really difficult moments and that was enough for both of you. You didn't need some words to confirm that." He smiled again as he was seeing the boy's body relaxing "He wouldn't want you to regret something. Feeling sorry for his death is far more than natural and in your case it's the least you can feel."  
  
He knew what David meant and it was the best time to tell this on his own. "I lost him too."  
  
There wasn't space for more words. David just took a step forward to close him in his hug and they stayed here until he was calmed down.

 

* * *

 

  
Henry had gone to sleep with his mother as always and it was time for David to go to his room. He found Snow laying down in their bed and waiting for him. He smiled at her and she didn’t lose time to ask.  
  
“How was it?” She stood up in a sitting position giving him space to sit in front of her.  
  
“Harder than I thought. He has more feelings than he’s ready to admit” He took her hand in his and caressed it gently.

“Did he go to sleep?” She asked more quietly than before following his quiet voice.  
  
“Yes. This was easier than it was with Emma.” He looked down at their joined hands and breathed sharply. “How are we going to handle this Mary Margaret? I’ve never seen Emma like this before. And I don’t know if I can be as strong as I was with her today for a long time.”  
  
She smiled and cupped his cheek making him to look at her. “Maybe it’s time to open your heart too?”  
  
He shook his head and tried to stand up “We’re both too tired right now to stay awake.”  
  
“Hey.” She pressed his hand and pulled him to sit back to his previous position and she could see that he was feeling uncomfortable. “You were there to listen to the three of us. It’s your turn. I know you need to voice some things too.” She stopped to give him time and she spoke again when she thought he was ready. “He was your mate after all”  
  
He lifted his eyes from the floor to look at his wife. “Yhea, that he was.” He said by exhaling a quick breath.  
  
“And what else?” She asked him softly, encouraging him.  
  
“Well, he won me over.” He said and couldn’t avoid the smile that was formed at his lips.  
  
_I’m winning you over. I can feel it._  
  
“I never thought this annoying, conceited, stupid pirate could do this, but he did” He exhaled again soundly and she squeezed his hand.  
  
“Go on.” She insisted.  
  
“I don’t have a lot to say Mary Margaret. Once I realized how far he was willing to go for our daughter I couldn’t help but considering him like one of us. And this happened before the second curse. I wouldn’t have asked him to come with us otherwise.”

“And then he brought our girl back to us.” She said smiling.  
  
“Right outside our door” He also agreed with a smile.  “He was my mate… and the man Emma loves and…” he hesitated.

“Family.” She completed his sentence to show him that she did understood.  
  
“We never told him.” His voice was a sad whisper, full of regret and realization.  
  
“I did.” He looked at her and she continued. “When he talked to me. I told him how we are feeling about him. Well, at least I did my best within the little time he gave me.”  
  
He was the one who squeezed her hand this time. “That’s good. At least he heard it for once.”  
  
They smiled sadly at each other before they agreed that it was time for them to sleep too. Tomorrow wouldn’t be an easier day…    



	4. Your family needs you (part 2)

_She was getting ready for her trip with Merlin. She was anxious, she could tell. She was standing in this beautiful field of roses and she tried to calm down but she failed. She was closing her flask of water nervously when she turned to see him coming._  
  
“You return by nightfall right?” He said while he was reaching her.  
  
“Yes. We’ll go get this spark… thing and then I’m working my way back to you, babe.” If she had a hobby that was to tease him and quoting something was the best way to obtain the funniest expressions out of him.

_  
“I know when you’re quoting something” He smiled at her satisfied with himself. She hadn’t tricked him this time._

_“And I know that you never know what it is” Well, she had failed but she couldn’t complain. The smile she gave him was far more than precious this moment. If only he could go with her. “Anyway, with a bit of luck we’ll put Excalibur together tomorrow and then bam no more darkness._

_He looked down before he took her hand in his. “Be careful Emma” He really couldn’t go with her? He wouldn’t stop her from doing what was needed alone if he did. Damn it. However, he knew he wouldn’t go with her. He kissed her gently and then he left her hand to get a chain off his neck. He seriously wanted to laugh at her expression. The wave of her hands and her non-existed words she said were the most adorable thing he had ever seen._

_“What is it Swan? I can’t see the reason to panic.”_

_She looked at him with a serious expression, not knowing what to say. “Killian…” She stopped to shallow hard._

_“Well” He looked at her and smiled softly. “We both know I can’t come with you today…” He took her hand again without giving her the chain and started to drop down to one knee. “… but I can give you something to make you carry me with you…” He looked up again, serious this time “…if you want it.”_

_It was like she had forgotten her birth language. She couldn’t find words to speak. She faltered a little before she managed to speak. “If I want what?”_

_His look was now more insecure than ever and he needed to force all his strength to speak again. “Will you marry me, Swan?”_

_He managed a smile and she did too. He was really proposing? It all happened so quickly, she needed some time. “Are you planning to make me wear the whole thing or the chain is a bonus?” It was an insecure try to earn time and she was surprised to hear him laugh._

_“I’ll need a little help to get it off the chain… Well, you know” he said and lifted up his hook. She laughed too and he couldn’t wait anymore. “Don’t torture this poor man Swan. I’m waiting for an answer._

_She closed her eyes to gather the courage she needed. She knew exactly what her answer would be. She just couldn’t imagine she would have to give it so soon. She opened her eyes again ready to speak but the smiling man she was remembering wasn’t in front of her. His eyes were filled with pain and his hand left hers in an instant to touch his neck. And then she saw it. A wound was suddenly bleeding at the base of his neck and he fell to his both kneels. She reached him without thinking. What had just happened?_

_“Killian” She begged him to give her a sign that he was ok, to reassure her as he always did._

_“Emma…I’m...” He was struggling to breath and she helped him to lay down to the ground. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Killian, no! No, no, please. I’ve told you, I can’t lose you.”_

_“Emma…” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence. And she cried over him. “No. You can’t leave me. You have to stay, Come on, Killian.”_

_She felt his holding at her hand weakening and she noticed him to see his remaining breath leaving his body.  
She hugged him desperately and sobbed over his body when she heard a loud noise, something like a howl over them. She looked up and before she could react she saw a big, black furry lifting Killian on the air and taking him away from her. She cried out not knowing what to do. She noticed the chain he was about to give him. It had fallen to the ground as he did and it was now dirty in her hands. He was gone and she was sitting alone there. All alone once again._

She woke up, soaking wet because of the sweat and unable to breath normally. It was all a nightmare. She was in her old room and it took only a moment before the realization hit her. He was really gone.

It was after a minute when she saw her mother reaching her.

“Emma, honey, what happened?”

She looked at her and it was as if she was lost. “He is gone”

“Oh, Emma.” She hugged her daughter softly in a try to comfort her but she knew it wasn’t enough.

She took advantage of the time her mother gave her to calm down. She couldn’t continue living like this. She had to find something. Was this really over?

“I’m ok now mom, thank you.” Her voice was weak once again.

“Is there something I can do for you?” She asked quietly.

“Yhea, actually… Can you bring me an advil? Or two?”

The worry in her eyes became stronger. “Why? Are you feeling sick again?”

“Yes. All this situation is making more and more weak.” There was no point to refuse that.

“What do you mean? Emma, for how long this keeps happening?” She was so serious that she thought she show fear in her daughter’s eyes.

“I don’t know. About a week? Or two…  I don’t remember.” She was confused. Why was this so important?

“You mean since we came back here?” She persisted.

“Yhea, almost…” She responded.

“Wait a minute”

She wanted to asked her why she was reacting like this but she had already left. When she came back, after some minutes she was holding a pendant.

“What is this?” She asked him, curiosity filling her voice.

“This…” she exhaled, “…is something your grandma gave to me.”

She couldn’t hide her shock. “My…. Grandma?”

She smiled at Emma’s expression. “Yes. David’s mother.”

“Ok… so. How can this help me?” She still couldn’t understand.

“I don’t want to freak you out but… this can show you the sex of your next child. If you’re going to have a child.” She tried not to scare her but she failed.

“Whoa… mom. What are you saying? I’m just… I mean… The man I love is gone. Feeling sick doesn’t mean… this” Ok. She was literally freaking out.

“You’re right. It doesn’t. But it worth a try, isn’t it? If it moves it means that you are pregnant, which sad but beautiful, or if you’re going to be, which is hope.” She smiled at her encouragingly.

She looked at her mother as if she was insane. “Ok. Do it. If you need this to reassure yourself, I won’t stop you. I know it’s not going to move”

Snow smiled again and lifted the pendant in front of Emma’s body. She was looking at it with hope while Emma seemed like she just waited for her to finish. Two pairs of eyes started to widen when the pendant begun to move from north to south.

“Wait, what?” Emma asked before she could think. “No… It… It must be broken or something.”

“Emma” She tried to stop her with a big smile. “It’s not”

She saw the shock becoming fear in her daughter’s eyes and she hugged her. “It’s ok Emma.” She tried to reassure her. “I think you should take a test now and if it’s negative… we can hope for the future.” She continued to smile in order to give her strength.

“Ok” she whispered and nodded. “I’ll do it”

She stood up from the bed. She was already dressed up from the last night. Her hair was a mess but she really didn’t care. She begun to leave when she turned around one more time.

“Mom. Don’t tell anyone. Please.” She was actually begging her. The last thing she needed now were questions.

“I promise. Don’t you want to know the sex?” She asked happily.

Emma smiled weakly. “No. There are most important things to learn right now.” And she left the room without another word.

 

* * *

 

The last time she was in this room she was holding Excalibur in her hands and she was hearing Killian to threaten her. But he was just playing a role. If only she knew. How bad he may have felt all these moments he pretended to be dark?! He had died to save her, and here she was now, carrying his child without knowing how to react. Was she right to feel happy? Who was she trying to fool? Of course she wasn’t happy. She was pregnant, alone and desperate for the second time in her life and she wanted to scream. What had she ever done to deserve this?

_Will you marry me Swan?_

The dream she saw the night before was coming back again and again and haunting her. A dream that was later transformed to the worst nightmare she ever had. She wanted this future. But she wanted it with him. There was no future for her alone, and she wasn’t willing to replace him. She was searching for a plan to take him back the whole morning. She wasn’t hurry to take the test. He wasn’t here to share the news with him. She took her time to walk. She went to the Jolly and to the beach. The ocean could calm him. Now the same ocean was the nearest thing she had to him. No... She knew now that she had more.  
When she came to their home and took the test she was afraid to look at it. She hoped and wanted to cry at the same time. She was alone again with a pregnancy test in her hands in a place bigger than her previous cage but still feeling like prison. The prison of their future they could never have together.

She was holding his ring in one hand and her belly with the other when a loud whisper started. A strange but extremely familiar whisper. She stood up from the couch and took her phone from the table while she was almost running out of the house.

 

* * *

 

They were in front of the lake. At the same place they were last night… but someone was missing. Well, not for long. She would get him back. She looked at the crocodile -He was really a crocodile after what he’d done- with the most determined look. “Do it” Her voice was finally strong and steady.

“Are you sure about this?”

She wanted to shout but she had only to show him that he was about to give her what she wanted. This was best satisfaction. “Do it” She said again, firmly.  
She looked back at the others. Of course she was sure about this.

_“Are you going to hell?” Snow couldn’t hide her surprise. This wasn’t the Emma she remembered from this morning. Was there something she needed to know? No. She said the test was negative and they had promised to not speak to anyone about this._

_“The underworld” She made an effort to explain but she failed._

_“That’s quite a distinction” He father teased her but he was serious. Had she ever seen him so serious?_

_“I’m getting him back. This isn’t fair to Killian. Gold tricked him. Everything he gave up was based on a lie.” She needed to make them understand so badly._

_“Emma you know how this works. It’s one for one trade. To get him back someone else will have to die.” He really believed she hadn’t think of it?_

_“And you’ve just got back from being the Dark One. You can’t give into the darkness again”_

_She could understand her parents worry but she wasn’t eager to step back. “I won’t. I’m giving into love.” This wasn’t enough. She knew that. “You’re Snow White and prince Charming, what you’ve always wanted was to save everyone. That’s what this family does.” She waited for their answer and when they didn’t gave her any she took advantage of this time to continue. “ I am doing this right. I’ve learned my lesson. I’m taking a page out of your book.  You two share a heart. So will we.”_

_“It could work” Regina accepted._

_“It will work” Emma corrected her. If she was sure about one thing that was that her love for Killian was enough for both of them._

_“Ok” Snow was the first to agree. “But if you want to do this you want go alone. I’m coming too.”_

_“Me too.” David added. Emma tried to say something but he stopped her. “We won’t fail you this time Emma. We’re doing this together!”_

_She couldn’t help but smile at her parents but her eyes widened when Henry spoke. “I’m coming too”_

_“No!” Emma and Regina reacted as one person at their son’s declaration._

_“If you really believe I won’t help to find Killian you really don’t know me!” the boy insisted._

_“Henry you can’t come to the underworld” Emma tried to explain._

_“I think I’m part of this family, aren’t I? And we always find each other. I’ll be alright. We all know that you won’t let something happen to me” It was his turn to persuade them._

_“Ok. So we’re all going?” Regina asked_

_“You’re coming too?” Emma’s question left her lips in an instant._

_“You helped me with my happy ending in the past. It’s my turn now. And I’m not letting my son alone with the “full of hope”-charming family in the underworld. And… I already need someone to mock. This pirate must come back!”_

_They all smiled at her comment and begun to get ready for their mission._

Yes. She was more sure that ever and she had her family and friends at her side. With these thoughts, she was the first to walk into the water and towards the boat. She heard everybody following her and she felt her strength coming back. She touched her belly distinctively. Henry was right. “Hook…”  This family was always able to find its members “We will find you…” and Killian was definitely one of them. “I will always find you.”


	5. The end of the world... or time?

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Where was he? He had been here before.

_He tried to lift his hand but he couldn’t. He smiled and look back to the blonde woman._

_“You’re really into this, aren’t you?”_

Was he at the hospital?

_“I’d pick you.” She said with a small smile curled at her lips._

Wait. Was he alive? He tried to listen to some noise or someone talking but he couldn’t. He got up with surprisingly ease and opened the door. The hallway was empty. There was no one in the building apart from him.

Some moments letter he was walking the roads of a destroyed Storybrook. Was he really the only one here? There was only one way to find out.  
When he arrived outside Emma’s house -well, _their_ house- he was shocked at the view. Her –ridiculously- yellow car was burned. There were no green trees, no pink roses at the small garden. They were all withered and… dead? He walked towards the ladder and when he reached the door he didn’t know if he was supposed to knock or to just walk inside. He decided to do the second, so he pushed the wooden obstacle gently.

“Emma?” It was a desperate effort to find someone. Ok, not just someone. He needed to see if _she_ was here. But she didn’t seem to be.

He took a moment to observe the place. It looked like an old, derelict house, surely not one ready to uphold their future. He saw the telescope near the window and he couldn’t prevent his legs from going there. It was also burned but he made a try to look through it.  
The ocean was peaceful. More peaceful than ever. There were no waves. As if there was no air here. He continued to search the space near the docks when he saw something that made him breath sharply. Was Jolly Roger here too? What had happened to her? His ship was looking like a shipwreck, with torn sails and a rusty deck. Nobody was in the house too so he left immediately to find out what had happened to his ship, and to everything else in this town.

After he overtook a broken clock and lots of damaged roads he arrived at the docks. He reached the jolly and when he walked in, he noticed a man at the highest deck.  Finally, there was someone else here. He got up the small ladder quickly and reached the man.

“Excuse me” His voice was unsure but strong and his breath was caught in his throat when the man turned around.

“Killian!” The man said almost breathlessly and then he smiled.

“Liam?” His voice was almost inaudible. “What are you doing here? What’s happening?”

“Calm down brother. Everything is fine. I’ve come here to help you with this mess. You’re going to need a guide down there.” His voice was calm and he was speaking slowly in order to make his brother understand.

“Why are we in Storybrook?” Was this a joke?

“We’re not. This is its “Underworld form”. You’re here because you died at Storybrook. This is a step before death and I’m here to help you take the final step to the real underworld.” He knew he was scaring him. It was all sounded crazy. But it was also the truth.

“You mean, I’m not completely dead yet but I’m going to be?” Why had this to be so complicated?

“Yes. But I’m afraid death is not the only problem, brother.” He wanted desperately to avoid it but he couldn’t. He wasn’t able to know what would happen and he should prepare him.

“What else?” He was tired of the details. Couldn’t he just be dead? He had more to be worried about. Emma, for example. Was she ok? Was anybody there to hold her? His brother’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Come with me. We should go. I’ll explain everything to you on the way.” He made a gentle gesture and they both started to leave the ship.

They were walking at “Storybrook’s” roads again and Liam was trying to unriddle this mess until they stopped in front of the fallen clock.

“So you have no idea what will happen?” He didn’t know how to feel. Should he be scared?

“No. Each person that arrives here is being judged by Hades. He is the one to decide if there will be a punishment and the kind of this punishment.” He couldn’t tell what his little brother was feeling but he was surely scared for him. He was watching his life all these centuries. He knew the crimes he had committed at the years of his piracy.

“Did you have one too?” If Liam had been punished, then he was screwed. His brother had done nothing bad in his life.

“Well, a hadn’t done so much bad things except my stubbornness to not listening to others.” He smiled gently. That was the reason he died after all. “So, down here I’m sentenced to follow orders.” He continued in a humorous tone.

“Will you still be with me?” His eyes were widened and he felt like this little boy all these years ago… voice full of fear.

_“Father’s gone.” He wanted to start crying again but they were supposed to go work in some minutes. They had been sold by their own father._

_“It’s ok Killian. It will be ok, I promise” He hugged his little brother protectively as tears had started to fall from his eyes._

“I can’t be sure but I promise I’ll demand it.” He reassured his brother by hitting him at the shoulder.  
  
Killian was the first to open the clock-looking portal and walk inside, his brother right behind him.

This place was quiet, full of moisture and… dark. Really dark. He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise at the view of his brother.

“Liam?” He exhaled quickly. “I thought I would never see you again” He said before he hugged his older brother with relief. He broke the hug moments later, to continue. “Where’s the crew? Were they lost in the storm?”

“The storm?” He tried to look natural but he couldn’t understand what was happening.

“Don’t you know?” Killian was shocked. “We were fighting with a huge storm aboard the Jolly. Everything happened really quick. The most of the men were drowned and the ship became a bloody shipwreck. I didn’t know my death would be like this but… Oh, I’m so happy to see you brother.” He said smiling.

Bloody hell. Was Killian believing that he died at the ocean because of a storm? What about… “Yes. I’m happy too brother. But I’m sorry about Emma” He was testing him and he wished with his whole heart for his brother’s answer to be hopeful.

“Emma? Who’s Emma?”

Killian seemed confused and Liam started to understand. He needed to correct his mistake quickly. “Uhm, no one. Just a girl who was fighting with the storm the same night.” He tried to smile to his brother.

“Oh. Is she alright?” His questioned was just motivated by common interest.

His smile became sad. He had to find Hades immediately. “Yes. She’s alright”. He didn’t continue his sentence. He didn’t say that she was alright because of him.

He leaded Killian to their family’s place and he left a moment later.

 

* * *

 

  
The waters of the lake were peaceful as always in contrast with his nerves.

“Hades!” His voice echoed at the whole place and his eyes could possibly kill the blue-headed man that appeared in front of him. “What have you done?”

“Did I do something wrong?” He said with a faking – innocent look. The same jerk as always.

“What’s Killian’s punishment?” His voice was more anxious that he wanted it to sound.

“Ohh, you’re talking about our new member. How is he?” He said jokingly.

“Answer me!”  He demanded the answer. He wouldn’t play with his brother’s fate.

“What’s your problem boy? He got what he deserved.” He was tired of this democracy. Everyone could come here to express his complaints. He wasn’t a mayor, he was the Lord of the Underworld, for God’s sake! Did he just think of “the God” word? Oh he really needed to kill someone today!

“And what is this supposed to be?” He couldn’t understand why Killian wasn’t remembering his real death… or Emma.

The only thing Hades wanted was to finish with this conversation. “He lived all these centuries by mocking, stealing and murdering people. And suddenly he wanted to become a hero again? Well, if he could forget so easily what he’d done because of a woman, all the people who are here because of him couldn’t. His punishment is that in this life he will believe that he remained a pirate until his last living breath. He never made you proud. He was never forgiven and he never met this girl!”

Hades disappeared as quickly as he had appeared with a blue swirl of smoke while Liam’s eyes had widened in shock.


	6. Old faces

Liam was walking to their place and couldn’t stop thinking about his brother. This was unfair. Killian had gone too much far from when he was a real pirate. He had find his way to the light again. His way home. And now none of these mattered. He was remembering nothing. No. He couldn’t let his brother go through this alone. Of course, his brother had no idea about what was happening; but that was exactly the problem! He had no clue that his revenge didn’t matter to him anymore, nor that Liam was so proud of his little brother. He stopped outside their door but he didn’t walk in. He turned around and walked towards another door, almost next to theirs. He would help him. But he couldn’t do it alone.

He listened to steps reaching the door from the other side of it and when it was finally opened, he was met with a smiling man.

“Liam!” He stepped away to give him space to walk in. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in hours!” The man said and closed the door.

“And of course you noticed because the time isn’t frozen here all these years.” He joked and sat down.

“You know I’m used to it. I’ve learned how to understand when it’s been a short or long time” He said following Liam’s example and he sat at his opposite.

“We need to talk, father.” His look was serious now.

“Why so serious, son?” Brenan continued, with the relaxing, joyful look he was still holding.

“Because Killian’s here.” He took a moment to observe his father’s facial reaction. He was shocked. And something else. “And so is his punishment” He added to force his father’s curiosity.

He took a deep breath before answering. “And what is it?”

His question was short. His voice almost caught to his through and from his look, Liam could say that he wanted this conversation to be finished soon. But he wasn’t willing to let this go. “Killian has changed, you know. Or, according to the latest events, he had changed before his death. He wasn’t the pirate you saw that night.” He stopped to give his father time. And because he needed a sign about his feelings.

“But he still holds the same hand that killed me.” Anger had started to grow inside him.

There was it. Exactly as he was fearing. His father was angry. He was feeling uncomfortable with this conversation because he didn’t want to hear about Killian anymore. But he had to change that. “Yes. But this hand has hugged a woman who was able to change him back to himself. Not the pirate Killian, but the one he was before my death. The one you’d never had the luck to meet.” He was staring at his father right in the eye, the whole time. He was telling the truth and he was hoping that this truth would be enough for the old man.  “He became a hero. He found a family and he sacrificed himself for the woman he loved” He looked down to hide the pain his eyes were holding for his brother’s fate and sighed quietly.

“Well, that’s good for him I suppose.” His response made Liam look up to him with disbelief but he was the first to speak again. “However, you talked about a punishment. I can’t see the reason you ran here to tell me but, at least, do it quickly.” He turned his eyes away from his son’s because he knew the anger he had caused to him. He stood up and started to walk inside the room and away from his previous position.

“You can’t see the reason! Really?” Shouting wasn’t a common habit for Liam but that wasn’t enough to prevent him from doing it now. “He’s your son too, you know.” He tried to help his father see things clearly. He had let his anger take control and this wasn’t a good sign. “He remembers nothing of the last three years. Nor this woman who was more precious than his life for him, nor the lad he tried to be his best self for, nothing! And you’re going to just sit back and let him be waif to the shameless fate Hades had set for him”

Brenan didn’t even move from his state. He continued to stare at the floor when he heard his son’s loud sigh and him walking out of the door. Deep down he knew, he might be wrong but his anger wouldn’t leave his soul easily. Captain Hook had killed him and sentenced his little boy to a life without a family. He didn’t help him when he could and it was his turn to do the same now.

 

* * *

 

He opened the door slowly and the view of his brother searching curiously the place and holding a weird look for everything he found made him smile. He had missed him more than he was able to believe.

“Finally!” Killian said when he noticed that his brother had eventually returned. “You know, leaving your guest of honor all alone in a foreign place is bad form.” He joked with a big smile brightening his face.

“I apologize for being late, little brother. Just some work that needed to be done.” He said while he was faking an apologetic look.

Ah, of course. Here it was. And to be honest, he had missed it! “Younger brother” He said with more emphasis to the word _younger_ and continued “And you’re forgiven. For this time!” He turned away only to sat down with a funny jump at a vintage-looking armchair. “Now tell me. Why would Underworld have such a big clock when the time here is frozen?” He had spent many years in Neverland. Frozen time wasn’t a problem for him but he was genuinely curious.

“I have no answer for this. Its existence outruns my arriving here. And the time was always frozen as far as I remember.” He looked at his brother who was smiling and started to remove his jacket slowly.  “You seem happier than someone who has just died” He noticed.

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m finally reunited with my family again!”

His look was soft and sweet but his words made Liam’s look change immediately. The knock at the door helped him out of the uncomfortable situation. He headed to open it and when he did, he felt pity of himself and his bad luck. This really wasn’t the time!

“Is it true?”

The woman’s eyes, in front of him, where full of hope and he knew he wouldn’t escape from this meeting. “It seems that the news travel fast at the Underworld” He said ironically and smiled a little nervous.

“Who is it?” Killian asked as he was standing up and his voice caught in his throat when his eyes met the woman’s. “Milah!” He exhaled sharply her name and he rushed to close her in his arms.

He was holding her, his nose deep somewhere between her black hair and there wasn’t need to leave her when he wanted to speak again. “Oh God, I missed you so much!”

If she wanted to be honest she was shocked by his reaction. She couldn’t complain, of course, but it’s been a long time and she knew what had happened in his life since then. “I missed you too” She answered quietly because it was true. She took a step back to look at him and then her eyes fell at the hook in his left arm. She knew about that but seeing it was far more different and sad. Liam’s voice interrupted her thoughts and they both turned to face him.

“Milah, dear, could you please help me with some stuff outside?” He asked her gently but the look in his eyes was revealing more.

“Of course” She said with a smile and walked towards him.

“Wait a minute, how do you know each other?” Seeing her had shocked him but now Killian was really confused.

“In a few words, Liam was the one who helped me when I arrived here.” She answered

Liam, who noticed his brother’s full of love look, felt the need to explain himself. “She was the woman you loved and she was alone. Everyone would have done the same” He turned away to avoid his brother’s shy smile. This one that was able to melt the ice if he wanted to. He walked out of the door with Milah following him.

 

* * *

 

He waited for her to walk outside and he closed the door slowly. She was waiting for him to speak but he didn’t do it until they were a little more away from the house.

“Look. As you noticed by yourself there’s something happening here.” He was trying to gain time by making a long prologue.

“I can tell.” She said ironically. “What is it Liam? Just split it out!” She tried to smile in order to encourage him. “We’ve always helped each other in a variety of situations. Do you really think I won’t help when the problem has to do with Killian?”

“No, it’s not that. I would never doubt you” He apologized and then he started to explain to her everything that had happened since his brother had arrived here.

She was shocked at first but then sadness took control of her feelings. The same sadness that was burden in his soul. She promised she would help him but they couldn’t do anything at the moment and they didn’t want to leave Killian alone. They returned to the house where they both tried to appreciate Killian’s company before she left them to rest.


	7. We will find you

They were unable to calculate the time that had passed since they left Storybrooke. Now that they were arriving at their destination, this was the last thing they wanted to question. The place was quite familiar. In fact, it was far more from familiar.

"Gold. Where are we?" Something was wrong and Emma couldn't waste time by solving riddles.

"Why, the Underworld of course." He said mysteriously.

"This looks more like Storybrooke" David corrected him. They were confused and they hadn't had time for the Dark One's tricks.

The boat continued to reach at the docks and they debarked once it was finally stopped.

They looked around to observe an empty, destroyed Storybrooke. They were the only still living here. The whole town was dead.

"So, what exactly is this?" Snow asked in a try to take more information from Gold.

"This is a place between life and death. For us, it is formed like Storybrook, but it's not really it." He stopped slowly and turned around to look at them. "Here is where our ordeals begun".

"If you're trying to scary us, don't bother. There's no going back now." The leader, Emma had inside her, had been woken up again and here she was walking first, for one more time, with everyone following her.

 

* * *

 

They had met every form of damage already. Burned cars, withered flowers, demolished houses... And now she could detect a small space not far away from them. It was like... She run towards the place to find out that she was right. A small graveyard. And amongst the stones, there was one that was holding her man's name.

_Killian Jones_

"Whenever you're ready, the portal for the real Underworld is waiting for us" Gold's voice prevented her sad thoughts from arising.

"What do we need to do?" Her voice was strong but empty of sentiment. It was just determined. Really determined.

"Nothing by ourselves. Just to face everything it may come up. This trip begins now, miss Swan. No one can predict what will happen. Even me."

The same crocodile as always, ready to threaten and scary the people around him. But his words didn’t frighten her. If it was one thing she wanted now, that was to take Killian away from this hell. "Ok, let's do this."

She turned around and looked at him with a cold look. He exhaled, almost disappointed, and then he leaded the way to the fallen clock.  
  
They were about to climb inside the portal when Henry spoke for the first time since they had arrived. "Look. The time has stopped again."  
  
They all looked at the direction Henry was pointing out and Regina was the first to notice. Who else could be? "Eight fifteen" She said and took her eyes from the clock to Gold. "What does this mean?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. It may be a jock about when all started, or an indication. Or something much bigger. I guess we'll find out soon."

Emma examined him. He was telling the truth. This time he did. She took a deep breath and headed to the clock-looking portal.

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere was different on the other side, almost suffocating.

Some of them started to look around, others were trying to breath but Henry was still looking at the clock. It wasn’t fallen on this side. It was big and high as always. Something wasn't feeling right. Or maybe... it was. Robin's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So, here we are. What's the plan now?" He said with the hope that they had already thought for an answer. But they obviously hadn't.

"We... can..." It was the first time she hesitated. The truth was that they were really unprepared for their next moves. "... split up?"

"Have you gone mad?"

She tried to suggested something but she could tell that her father _was_ mad at her right now.

"Calm down prince, you've already late." Regina mocked him.

"What do you mean?" One thing he didn't need now was Regina's kidding.

"Are you seriously asking? We're at hell and you remembered now to ask your daughter if she's mad?"

"Hey. It was your decision to come here. Don't try to blame others now." Snow interrupted her abruptly.

"Are you all kidding me?" It was Emma's turn to shout louder than everyone. "What is this now?" She looked at them as they turned their faces to the ground ashamed and she took advantage of this time to continue "Look. We're here for a very specific reason. And this world isn’t Neverland. We won't have just a villainous Pan to face. There will be more of them and I assure you, it's going to be dangerous. Do you really think turning away from each other and arguing is going to help us?"

Nobody spoke and she took this silence as an answer. "Anyway, splitting up was a stupid idea. It's too hazardous to risk it. We have already one person missing, we don't need more troubles. What are you suggesting?" She waited anxious for a good plan. She just wanted to start running and search for Killian but putting her life at stake wouldn't help rescue him.

"Well, if you have something of Hooks, a locator spell is almost a classic method." Rumple was the one to give the solution again and she looked at him.

She got off from her neck the chain with the ring Killian had given her and she spread her hand to him. "Killian gave me this ring." She tried to ignore the look her parents had just exchanged and continued. "It was actually his brother's but I suppose it can help us, right?"

"Indeed." He said taking the chain from her hand. "Which scenario is more possible than Hook being reunited with his brother?" he said ironically and gave her back the chain that was now enchanted to find at least one of the Jones brothers.

The ring started to glow immediately and she walked first once again. Her parents and Henry right behind her while Rumple was waiting for his eyes to meet David's.  


_"I want nothing from you" Prince Charming didn't have time to waste with this demon._

_"Not even this?" Rumple said and a ring appeared at his palm._

_"My mother's ring. It was just..." He turned to look at his pocket. "How did you get it?" He shouted._

_"The same way I get everything I want" The demon responded smiling. "Magic! The same magic that allows me to do this" He said and the ring started to glow. "This ring is now enchanted. The closer you get to Snow White, the brighter it will glow." He looked at the prince with a satisfied look and closed the ring in his palm. "Interested?"_

_"Give it to me" He took a step forward but he wasn't fast enough._

_"Ah! It's not something from nothing, dearie. Time to make a deal." That was the last phrase he said, with a big smile formed at his lips, before their swordfight begun._

David stopped right in front of him, having noticed his look.

"Almost touching, isn't it?" Rumple said before David walked again.

 

* * *

 

They were walking for several time until they were outside something... well, it looked like a house. It looked pretty normal, actually. The ring was glowing stronger than ever. She took a deep breath and knocked the door. When it was open she was met with bright blue eyes. But not with the pair of eyes she knew. This man's hair had a lighter color and were finished in small curls.

"Can I help you?" The man asked gently.

"Are you Liam Jones?" She exhaled.

"Yes. Who are you?" His expression was confused now.

"My name is Emma Swan and I came for..." She wasn't able to continue when her eyes met his. He had heard the knock and he had now reached his brother in front of the outdoor. "Killian?!" She said in a whisper.

Everybody was watching them, frozen in their places and waiting for Killian's response.  
  
Henry was once again the only one who was looking at the opposite direction. He didn't need to hear his response. He had it in front of his eyes. A "click" echoed in the silence of this cold place and the clock's hands had started to move again.  
  
And he smiled.


	8. Hope?

“Killian?!” She crushed her body against his and hugged him tightly. Her hands moved from his back to his neck and her fingers started to play with some hair down there. “God, are you alright?” She pulled back to look at him but her smile froze in her face. This look. She was remembering this look.

_“Well, Killian this is my mom. Mom this is Killian.”_

_Wait what? Oh, of course. Henry was the only one who escaped the Author’s changes. The only one who could remember. Killian, at the opposite, wasn’t able to recognize her. This wasn’t the look he was always giving her._

_He swallowed soundly in order to wake up himself from this, almost frozen, moment and tried to speak. “Uhh, pleasure!” He forced a smile and offered her his hand. She took it with a bit of disappointment in her eyes._

 

“Uhm…” He tried to speak and forced a kind smile. “Fine, thank you.” He knew this wasn’t an appropriate answer for someone who had stopped breathing when she saw him but he was really confused.

She panicked. She wasn’t controlling her own body when she pushed him slowly away and walked into the house. She was looking weirdly in every corner in a desperate effort to understand what was happening.

“Hey. Lady, lady!” He tried to stop her. “I have no idea who you are!” His tone was harsh and louder than before. Much louder! “Where the bloody hell are you from?”

 

_“Swan!” The stranger smiled and begun to step forward but she stopped him._

_“Wait, do I know you?”_

She turned sharply to look at him, tears threatening to fall. “You came here some hours before, didn’t you? The reason you died is me!” She wanted to stop breathing until he would answer but his widening eyes blown her hope away.

“Give me a minute.” His voice, caught up in his throat. He ran deeper in the house and she heard a door closing.

He left his weight fall to the door as he was hoping for his breathing to return to normal. What was this? Was this woman crazy? He died during a storm. He was aboard the Jolly Roger, he was remembering every single detail. But her look when she spoke, her wet eyes, her unsteady voice. Could all these be a lie? Why would she do this?”

 _“You can take your time if you want because I’m not going to leave.”_ He heard her voice again. This time it was different; determined. He opened the door again and stepped out. He found his brother at his previous position while the strange woman was now sitting at the cough.

She looked at him with this look she’d always had when she wanted to make her wishes become true. “We should probably get going. Your brother can come too.”

Ok. She was crazy. He didn’t need something else to come with this conclusion. “Going where?” He asked in an ironical tone.

“We’re going to get you out of here. I want you to come home with me, with your family.” She wasn’t as warm as before because she knew he wouldn’t trust her so easily. But he had to.

He narrowed his eyes. “My family is right here.”

 

_“I need your help. Something’s happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble.”_

_Was he mad? What was he talking about? “My family is right here. Who are you?” She had started to get angry._

“You may have had another one too” She couldn’t hide the hope in her eyes.

The situation was out of control and he hadn’t had lots of temper left. “Ok, lass, get out of here!”

She didn’t even flinch. “Then you’ll have to make me. And believe me, I’m really good at fighting. Would you use all your strength to a poor woman?” She knew him. The past him. And that, combined with the knowledge of his true self, was a great method to follow. He’d always had a code and he’d always tried to be _at good form_.

 

_“An old friend. I know you can’t remember me but… I can make you”_

_He forced himself over her body and kissed her. Her eyes suddenly opened and she kicked him away._

_“What the hell are you doing?” He was dangerous. He didn’t look like but he certainly was!_

 

“You want me to play your game.” It wasn’t a question and he was one step before giving up.

“Yep!” She smiled brightly.

“You’re not going to do that!” He was in great need of time.

“Try me!” She challenged him. Her eyes on his as she stood up.

 

_“You know; the most men take your silence as off putting but… I love a challenge!”_

“You’re pretty good!” He smiled wickedly. “But here’s the thing – there’s not a lot I’m great at in life. I have one skill. I can handle really well all women and you, lass, won’t be an exception.

He pointed out the door and she knew that he was giving her a last chance to leave, before things get tougher. What was she thinking? She couldn’t do this. She had the man she was loving, right in front of her, and he hadn’t had a clue about who she was. The same man that weeks before was making plans for the future with her son. The same one who was the father of the child she was carrying. Her emotional changes were worse than ever and the pregnancy wouldn’t help with that. She spread her hand and tried to reach him. Her voice weak again. “Wait, please, don’t push me away.”

 

_“Why you keep pulling away from me?”_

_“You’ve got to trust me.”_

_“Try something new, darling. It’s called trust.”_

He was the one who needed to trust her this time.

 

_“There’s never been a moment when I didn’t believe in you. When I didn’t trust you.”_

As he always did.

 

“Come home with me.” She sounded lesser than before as she could feel the strength leaving her body.

He looked at her again and his eyes softened over hers. She was seconds before crying and he couldn’t find his fault in the whole situation. “Where’s home?” He asked but he knew the answer. His home had become a shipwreck and he had no one to cry for his death. His family was here.

She took a breath in order to get her voice steady again. “Storybrooke, Maine.”

“Storybrooke? Seriously?” He wanted to laugh. This story was getting more and more insane. She nodded and he took a deep breath. “Ok then. Let’s all sit down and hear your vision of events.”

 

* * *

 

He was listening to her telling about his change. And how they climbed at a beanstalk and how he went to her town and how he quitted his revenge to help them find the boy in Neverland. One of them was surely mad and he could bet that it wasn’t him!

“Ok lass. Why don’t you tell me about my death?” He was tired of this story and he wanted it to be over soon.

She shallowed with difficulty. She had started from the beginning because it was the easiest way for him to understand. What was she supposed to say now? “It was your decision. I’m not telling you why!” She looked down to avoid his eyes that started to get wilder as he was standing up.

He kicked the chair in order to keep his voice calm but he failed. “Look. It’s been a long time since I came here and it’s…” He stopped and narrowed his eyes as he was looking out of the window. “When did this bloody clock started to work again?”

 Liam and Emma looked outside and then Liam looked at her with an understanding look.

“Why the hell are you looking at one another like this?” Why wasn’t his brother helping him?

Emma tried to calm down. “That clock hadn’t moved before we got here. Before we found you.”

“Excuse me?” When would this insanity stop?

“Your death was meant to be long before but I was able to stop it. Then, you decided to get yourself killed because everything had gone upside down. You wanted to save me. To save all of us.” Her voice was still calmed down and her tone explaining.

“Okay, I died to save you and everyone who’s outside.” He said ironically.

“Yeah. And now we came to save you.”

“You’re here to save me from… death? That’s what you’re going with?” He had started to shout again.

“It’s true!” Emma shouted too and he could tell that she was desperate for him to believe her.

“Then why I don’t recognize any of you? If you’re thinking I’m the kind of person who would sacrifice himself for a bunch of people I barely know, you’ve got the wrong person!”

Liam looked down. He knew his brother would believe him. But he couldn’t tell him the truth. Killian was feeling angry and uncomfortable with this situation. Not having anyone in his side would be hard for him and he wasn’t willing to push him away like this.

 

* * *

 

“Can you tell me what’s happening in there?” Regina asked anxiously.

“I have no idea. Killian doesn’t remember her.” Mary Margaret answered sadly.

“I’m going inside.” David said but Henry’s voice stopped him.

“Wait! Look!” He pointed out at the clock and everyone turned to look at it.

“When did that happen?” Robin asked.

“The moment mom and Killian were met again.” Henry responded smiling.

“Is this possible?” Regina turned to Gold who was silent the whole time.

“It is. But don’t ask me what it means because I don’t know.” He tried not to look preoccupied.

“We don’t need. I mean, it can only mean one thing.” Henry said but stopped and Mary Margaret completed his sentence before he could continue.

“Hope!” She smiled and looked at her husband but his reaction wasn’t as happy as hers.

“That doesn’t stop me from feeling nervous right now and Emma might need help to handle the situation. I’m going.”

 

* * *

 

“Emma!” They all turned to see David who had rushed into the room looking for his daughter. “Is everything alright?”

She took a loud breath. How long had they been talking? “I’m fine, dad” She reassured him.

“How is it going here?” He couldn’t prevent himself from looking at Killian.

“Perfect!” He said with a mix of irony and frustration. “She just trying to make me believe that everything I know is a lie!”

“We’re fine dad. Just give me some more minutes.”

She was tired and nothing was looking like… fine. “Would you blame me if I doubt that?” He asked gently.

“Can you just persuade her that I’m not the one she’s looking for?” He just wanted to stay alone and rest away from everyone.

“I could do this but you’re this man, mate” He responded calmly. He didn’t want to tense more the already intense situation.

“He’s believing this shit too?” He asked Emma. His surprise was more than obvious. Was this his punishment for what he’d done in the real world? To have all these people wanting him to believe nonsense?

“Of course he does!” She was exhausted and a little bit offended.

“Emma we should probably go.” David suggested. Having these two arguing wasn’t going to help them. He knew how stubborn his daughter was. And he knew how closed Killian’s ears were every time he was angry.

“I’m not going anywhere!” She crossed her hands stubbornly.

 

_I told you I would never abandon you. I’m not going to start now._

“Emma, pushing him won’t help you. If you want him to trust us, you need to give him time.” He added.

“Alright, that’s it. Please leave. Both of you.” He insisted.

“We will. But I assure you, you _will_ see us again. Try to calm down and please, trust us. We’re fighting for everyone’s best.” He was staring at him as he was talking but then he turned his eyes to his daughter. “Emma. Come.” He spread his hand to her and she reached him with tears in her eyes. Her resistance was over and she welcomed her father’s hug.

Killian was looking at them and couldn’t stop himself from feeling his heart breaking. Why seeing her cry had such an effect on him? “Don’t do this to yourself, love. I promise, I’ll think what you’ve said but my truth is completely different than yours. I’ve told you. I may not be who you’re looking for.” This time his voice was calm and sweet. He wasn’t angry anymore but he couldn’t believe her either.

She had turned to look at him with wet eyes and she managed only a whisper. “I’m not crazy.”

“I didn’t say that.” He had thought it, though. “But you may need some help to get all these things out of your head.”

Was he feeling pity of her? She narrowed her eyes but she didn’t shout. “You’re the one who needs help because you don’t remember”

His head reached one of his shoulders as if he was trying to look at her better. “How do you know you’re not the one whose life is based on a lie? You have some peoples believing you, so have I.” He continued to be calm. He was maybe thinking that she did need help.

“I don’t!” She said with a sad smile.

“Of course you’re not. Because that would be ridiculous.” His tone was sad too.

They stared to each other for a moment and then she turned away and left with her hand in his father’s.

He ignored the sense of emptiness he felt when the door closed and headed to the bedroom, closing his door at the same way.

Liam didn’t know what to say. Well, he didn’t have to. His brother wasn’t in mood of speaking. But someone else was. He rushed to the door, trying to not make lot of noise.

 

* * *

 

“Wait!”

They stopped and turned to see Killian’s brother reaching for them.

“I know I didn’t help inside but I believe you. In fact, I don’t need to believe you. I know you’re saying the truth.”

Emma’s eyes glanced with hope. “You do?”

“Yes. I said nothing because I didn’t want to turn my back at him. This is really difficult for Killian; I hope you understand that.” He tried to apologize. He had put his brother first but he knew his behavior wasn’t fair for them.

“I just want his best. I love Killian and I’m not going to fail him.” She didn’t know Liam but she knew that he was carrying for Killian. He always did. She just need to show him that she did the same.

“I know that.” He smiled at her and then he looked to the others for a brief moment. “I know more than you thing about my brother’s life. What I didn’t know…” he stopped to look Emma again. This time his look was different. It was playful. “… was that Killy loves you so much that he gave you my ring.” He saw her blushing and touching the cold metal and he laughed. “I noticed it when you two were speaking but I don’t think telling it would be helpful. Anyway. I want to help you. I’m going to explain you everything and then I’ll offer everything I can in order to help my brother.

Emma smiled, being a mirror for her parents and Henry who did the same and then he leaded them somewhere they could talk.

 


	9. I don't intend to let you down

_-Will we spend our whole life loosing each other?_

_-No. We will spend it finding each other._

* * *

They were in a back garden. There weren’t flowers of course but it was a big and convenient place if you needed to talk.

“Well, I wish I had another place to offer but I wasn’t so lucky regarding to my accommodation. However, you can stay here. It’s warmer than outside and we can find some blankets and other things to make it more comfortable” Liam said kindly.

“Thank you Liam. We really appreciate your help.” David was the first to speak.

“Oh please. Anything for the people who’re willing to help Killian.” He was saying the truth. Caring for his brother was enough for him to help them.

“We are!” Snow smiled at him.

“So, we need to find Hades.” Emma hadn’t had any interest about their convenience. She just wanted to make Killian remember and go back home.

“Yes. That we need to do. But I suggest you rest for some hours. Exhaustion is a bad friend.” He looked at her thoughtfully and she nodded. “I’ll come back for the things you may need.” He turned to leave while David had reached Emma and now he was giving her a protective hug.

Some minutes after he came back for some blankets and other things and he reminded them to ask him if they needed something more. He shared his goodnights and he headed to the main house.

 

* * *

 

He was wondering what Killian may do. He wasn’t sure if it was right to look for himself or wait for him to be ready. However, his worry wouldn’t leave him so easy. He knocked the door but he didn’t wait for an answer to walk in the room.

He internally thanked every God that may exist for making the decision to visit his brother’s room. The view was almost disgusting. Killian was sat down in the bed with a flask of rum in his hand. Actually, the flask must have been empty. He couldn’t explain this suffocating smell otherwise. Killian’s move to drink another gulp informed him that he was wrong and he rushed to take the flask from his hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Killian shouted surprised. When had Liam come?

“I suppose I should be the one to ask this question.” He reprimanded him.

“Give it back.” Killian insisted.

“No way! Being drunk won’t help you find a solution to your problems.” He was trying to be calm but it was obvious that he was failing.

“Really?!” Killian’s eyes were glowing as he stood up and took a step toward his brother. “How would you know?”

That wasn’t his little brother speaking. He had never seen him like this before. “What do you mean?” He couldn’t understand why Killian was angry with him.

“What do I mean…” He shallowed angrily. “Let’s say that you weren’t there all these years to stop me, so don’t bother doing it now.” He stared at his brother. He was angry. Liam wasn’t there at his most difficult moments. It may haven’t been his fault but still he didn’t need to follow his advice all these years after.

Liam’s eyes widened as he started to understand. He wasn’t sure if Killian was blaming him but one thing he couldn’t ignore was the pain in his brother’s eyes. “You’re right. But I am now.” His voice was calm and understanding in order to persuade Killian to trust him.

“Do you know what I did when you died?” His voice was harsh and he took another step forward. They were face to face now. “I broke all your rules!” He said slowly, trying to make it more painful. “I was the one who was scolding the men who dared to carry a flask. Look at me now; I can’t live one moment without it!” He gave his brother a moment to exhale his holding breath and he continued. “I spent hundreds of nights being drunk in order to forget. That’s how I’ve learned to survive, brother. It’s too late to change that now.”

It was like his words had been erased. He didn’t know how to respond. His brother was hurt and partially right. He wasn’t there when Killian needed him the most and he could never forgive himself for that. “I understand Killy.” He said softly. “But I am here now. You can talk to me.” He opened his mouth to say something more but Killian’s voice stopped him.

“No!” He said sharply. “I’m sorry but moments like this I’ve learned to be alone. That’s what I need now. You may want to talk but I don’t. And do you know why? Because you…”

“Stop.” Liam interrupted him. “I get that you’re angry but please do not say things you’re going to regret some hours later. Don’t do this to yourself.” His eyes were sad as they had started to blur. He hoped Killian would calm down after his last words.

 _You abandoned me too. You said you would be there for me. You promised. But you lied. You putted your bloody stubbornness over me and you died leaving me behind, alone. You broke your promise and I’m angry with you for that. I hate you for that. I love you._ “I’d lost you.” He finally said and his voice was a weak whisper.

Liam’s breathe skipped a beat at his brother’s heartbreaking confession and he took a final step forward to hug him.

 

_They were traveling on the high seas when they heard their captain’s voice announcing a battle that was about to begin with an enemy’s ship. Liam took his sword and headed at the door to leave the cabin when Killian grasped his arm to stop him._

_“Be careful.” He exhaled._

_“Come on little Killy; show some bravery! We need to hurry.” He mocked him._

_“Stop kidding me. I’m serious. Be careful.” He said again with his most serious look._

_“How many times I need to tell you? I won’t leave you! Come on now and be careful too.” He reassured him as he pushed him to walk out of the cabin first._

They had slowly sat at the edge of the bed when Killian pulled back from his brother’s hug. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, looking at the floor.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Liam smiled. “Just promise me you’ll stop doing this.”

Killian turned to face him. “Doing what?”

“You were so angry for my death that you tried to behave like I had never existed. You did things that you’ve regretted and you still try to show the worst of yourself to everyone. Even to me. You need to stop shaming yourself like this. Stop making people believe that you deserve nothing.” He advised calmly. 

“You’d never believed that. Neither Milah. You had faith in me.”

His answer brought Emma’s visit back to his mind. He knew that Killian was feeling lost right now but he had to help him. And he knew that Emma was the best help he could offer to him. “And we’re not the only ones. This woman, Emma. She has faith in you too.”

“Do you really want to bring this issue back?” He was tired of this sorry.

“Do you think she’s lying?” He persisted.

 

_“Come on, Swan, use your superpower. Yeap, I know about that. Use it. See if I’m lying.”_

_How did he know? She looked deep in his blue eyes and for a moment she was ready to trust him. But reality hit her and she shook her head to reply. “Just because you believe something doesn’t make it true.” She saw him pulling back disappointed and then he searched his pocket to find a small piece of paper._

 

“Just because she believes something doesn’t make it true.” He narrowed his eyes. Where did that came from? He thought it was… familiar.

“Is everything all right?”

Liam’s voice woke him up from his question. “Yes. Everything’s fine. I just fell I’ve heard this before.”

Liam narrowed his eyes but he didn’t answer immediately. “I believe you should give her a chance. If you don’t want to believe her, you can at least help her find a way back to her home.” He smiled and stood up to leave but Killian’s voice stopped him and what he said made him froze at his place.

“Wait a minute. When I first came here. You asked me about some Emma. You said you was feeling pity for her because she was at the storm. Had something to do with this Emma?”

He swallowed hard and took a breath to earn some time but if he wanted to seem honest, he should hurry. “No. Of course, not. The Emma I was referring to has nothing to do with yours… with ours… with this.” Ok, he had screwed everything up!

“Whoa! Calm down. You know, your answer’s making me more suspicious.” He said.

“What I know is that you’re desperately looking for a reason to not trust her! Don’t you think it’s time to stop it?” This time his voice was steady and persuasive and it made Killian look down ashamed. He left the room before he would say something wrong again.

 

* * *

 

When Emma woke up she was all alone. Had the others left without her? She was ready to stand up and go search for them when Killian appeared and she stood back, staring at him.

“Hey.” He said slowly. “Liam told me that he suggested that you stay here.” He sat down next to her as he was trying to read her.

 

_“I don’t need you to share. You’re something of an open book.”_

_This was impossible. No one was able to read her. “Am I?”_

She looked down in order to avoid his gaze. “Yes. He’s really kind. Do you know where everyone is?” She turned back to him again.

“Not exactly. Liam said they would go to bring some food and… stuff. I have no idea, actually.”

He smiled and she couldn’t help but smile too and then she followed his eyes that were looking at the clock.

“Still working, ha?” He said and looked at her again.

“I’ve told you how it works.” She gave him a sweet smile and her eyes were full of hope again. “It was waiting for us to meet.”

“Our met wasn’t a fate’s game, lass.” His tone looked like he had given up with all this.

“Yes it was. All these are part of our destiny. We’re going to go back and make our dreams finally true.” She had taken his hand into hers and her smile was as big as he was always loving. He had said that to her. Since their beginning.

 

_“I’d never thought I’d seen one of those.”_

_She turned to face him with a bright smile curling at her lips. She wanted to laugh at his confession. “It’s called a baby.” He teased him._

_“No, Swan. The smile.” He corrected her, looking deep into her eyes and she needed to look down in order to breath._

“Can you cut it with the fate crap?” He was almost begging her.

“You don’t have to be hostile. I know you like me – I can tell. You’re just pushing me away because I make you feel weird. You have started to have unpredictable feelings for me.” She encouraged him.

 

_“Why are you so afraid of staying? I think it’s because you can see a future here. A happy one.”_

He was looking her with disbelief and he needed to look away if he wanted to breathe again. How could she do this? “How do you know that?” He said, still not looking at her.

_“Let me guess. With you?”_

“The same way you knew it the first time. You needed to push me in order to break my walls. And you did it.” The soft look hadn’t left her eyes the whole time while her hand was still over his.

 

_“I liked your walls. I liked being the one to break them down.”_

“Listen to me, lass. I don’t remember any of this. I’ve never lived what you’re describing. You were right about one thing, though. You’re making me have weird feelings. But that doesn’t mean I can believe you. Come on, you need to eat something.”

He stood up and started to walk but she rushed on him and hooked her hand in his arm to stop him.

“Please don’t say this. You were always believing in me! Just try to trust me, spent some time with me. That’s all I ask. Give me a deadline and you’ll see I’m not crazy.” She was begging him, her eyes wet.

“I’ve just came here and this is too much to deal with.” He sounded desperate.

“I know. But you can’t push me away. Not now that I found you again. I’ve lost you too when you promised me you would never leave me. I’d told you I couldn’t lose you but you died and… I need to have you in my life, even like this.” She was crying now but the worst thing was that he had started to cry too.

“Oh you want to know what losing feels like? My own father abandoned me and traded me like I was nothing. The only one I had left was my brother and he died some years later. I became the worst version of myself only to discover that I could be even worse when I lost the woman I loved. I’ve just found them again and I was ready to spend each second of my life here with them because I’d missed them so much… and then you appeared! Look, you say that I promised some things but you can’t blame me for breaking these promises when I remember nothing of what you’re saying. You’re a stranger to me. A woman I met yesterday and has turned my life here upside down. I know it’s hard for you and that I may hurt you right now but at least you have a whole family waiting for you.”

“I know all these things and we’re much more alike that you may think.” She complained. “If only you remembered that you had found a family again.”

“What?” He exhaled while he was trying to stop the tears that were falling.

“In this life you can’t remember. All these people were your family too. You were spending time with them, making jokes, collaborate with them in difficult situations. They’ve always been caring for you.”

“Sure they were.” He said with a sad irony and tried to smile. “Come on, Emma.” He offered her his arm and when she took it he breathed deeply and leaded the way to the main house.


	10. Trust

“What do we do now?” Emma searched for Liam.

They were near the lake. She had seen Hercules when she was young but she could never imagine that she would be near this same lake someday. She shook her head to clear these irrelevant thoughts. She just needed to find Hades.

“We just need to summon him.” He said.

She nodded and then she turned to look in front. “Hades!” Her voice echoed at the silent place and suddenly, a man with blue fire instead of hair over his head appeared. Her childhood’s image of Hades crossed her mind and she blinked her eyes in surprise. The shock was quickly replaced by anger when she noticed his ironical smile.

“Well, well… The last time I had so many dead at the same time was long time ago. Tell me, how it happened?” He asked smiling.

“I’m sorry for disappointing you but we’re not dead!” Emma narrowed her eyes.

“Yes, I can see that.” His look had been locked over Rumple. “Welcome back. I can’t say that I missed you but at least I can finally torture you as you deserve.” He added.

“Unfortunately for you, not today, dearie. But you can keep your dreams in case I stop being the Dark One again.” He smiled with Hades disgusted expression.

“Ok boys, we have more important things to discuss.” Emma interrupted them.

“Quite spitfire, aren’t you?” He mocked her. “So, what things are we talking about?” He asked obviously uninterested. “Killian Jones. We’re here to get him back.” She said most determined than ever.

Hades didn’t manage to hold his laugh before answering. “You know you can’t do this right? But what is happening with this man? I have more and more troubles since he came here.” Really, what was so interesting about him?

“See? We’re doing you a favor!” She tried to joke.

“Sorry lady but I’m not interested. I don’t care about the troubles he may cause because, believe me, I can give him more.” He praised.

“Oh! You mean more than erasing his memories?” It was her turn to mock him.

“Look girl, I don’t have time for this. I don’t know what your problem is but you can be sure that I won’t help you! Besides, we both know that you are trapped here now so you can just wait for your death to arrive. Once you come here, you can never leave.” His eyes met Rumple’s satisfied ones and he turned away. “Well, almost never.” He muttered.

“I’m fluttered!” Rumple joked.

“You know I won’t give up, don’t you?” Emma looked at him keenly.

“And you know there’s only one way to succeed. If you want him back, someone else has to die.” He said slowly before disappearing with a swirl of smoke.

She allowed a breath leave her body slowly.

“It’s useless!” David complained.

“Hey!” Snow intervened. “Don’t say that! We’ll find a way.” She added.

But this time Emma said nothing.

 

* * *

 

“So what are you going to do?” Milah asked. She had visit Killian and now she had heard the whole story about Emma and her family and she didn’t know what she was supposed to say.

“I don’t know.” He sighted. “She doesn’t seem to lie. She really believes all this. But I can’t just believe her. Am I wrong?” He asked with an insecure look.

“No, you’re not” She took some hair away from his face gently. She had missed him so much. They hadn’t had the opportunity to live their life together, to fulfil their dreams. And now he wasn’t hers anymore. She was loving the fact that they were exactly as before but she knew it was all based on a lie. The real Killian loved her once and she would always have a part of his heart; but the rest of it was devoted to another woman and she couldn’t blame anyone of them. To be honest, she liked Emma -based on what she had heard- and the fact that her love for Killian was that big, was enough for her. “I think I should go now.” She said kindly and stood up.

He followed her moves and helped her to the door. He bended to kiss her and she froze for a second. He smiled and opened the door but what he saw made him hold his breath.

“Killian!” The man said.

“Father?” He responded.

“Killian I…” Milah tried to avoid the awkward situation but Killian told her that it was time for her to go. She obeyed and he closed the door of his house, still looking at his father.

“Liam didn’t tell me that you were that close.” He said.

“Well, that’s weird because I was informed for your arriving here.” Brennan responded and walked towards his house.

He opened the door to go inside, ignoring Killian who was following him. “As it seems, you don’t even care for my death.”

“Should I?” He turned to look at him. “Sorry if there’s any misunderstanding but I think you killed me.” He added.

“Oh, how poetic!” He joked ironically. “Have you ever thought of what you did?” He complained.

“Not again! I’m tired of hearing your complaints! No matter what I did, what you became was your choice! It’s not my fault that you chose to become this monster.” He bit his lip the moment he said these words. He had already regretted that but his anger was that big that he wanted to hurt his son as more as he could!

Killian held a breath at this phrase and his eyes widened. “Don’t you dare put my choices in your dirty mouth again.” He hissed. “And you know what? Seeing you now makes me believe even more that I did the right thing.”

“Of course it does! You don’t need me to justify your actions. I’m sure you haven’t regretted anything! And we both know I wasn’t the only one you harmed!” He paused and looked away before continuing. “Even now you don’t bother to stop playing with people.”

“What do you mean?” He asked. His lips a hard line.

“You’re playing with this poor girl. You’re fooling her that you trust her because you want to hurt her for mocking you”

Killian narrowed his eyes with anger. “I’m not fooling her. I’m just trying to help her!”

“Help her? Or help you get rid of her?” He challenged him.

“I want to help her go back to her home, safely. The poor woman believes that we had a life together while we didn’t, and it’s only getting worse. It’s crazy.” He shouted.

“You think I’m crazy?”

Emma’s weak voice made him turn to face her in an instant.

“Emma…” He tried to reach her but she ran away. He bit his down lip and exhaled angrily. “How long was she there?” His voice was hissing again.

“Long enough.” Brennan answered satisfied with himself.

“You knew she was here!” He turned to him once again.

“Did I know that I saw her coming because she heard your voice and she was standing right outside the door while we were speaking? Of course I did. My eyes work perfectly, thank you!” He said slowly.

“You have no soul! How in hell did you get like this?” Killian was shouting again. “Is that your change? The one this wife of yours managed?”

“No lad! This is what you managed when you killed me!” He was shouting too. “And when you sentenced a child live as an orphan; having no one! You knew exactly how this kind of life feels, and you still had the courage to force another child deal with it!”

“If you had cared for me the half of how much you care for him we wouldn’t be here now!” His voice was even louder than before. “But this is between me and you. She had nothing to do with this and she’s hurt because of you!”

“What’s going on here?” David rushed into the room, anxious because of their loud voices. “What happened with Emma? I saw her running away.”

“There’s nothing going on here. As for the girl, she just learned the truth about my son’s feelings.” Even Brennan scared himself with the hate his voice was showing.

“You’re Killian’s father?” David asked surprised.

“Aye. Unfortunately, he is.”  Killian said before talking to his father one more time. “You’ll never stop hurting me, will you?” His voice was now almost inaudible and full of pain.

“We both chose what kind of men we wanted to be.” Brennan replied.

“Ok, that’s enough.” David interrupted them. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you but hurting each other is not a solution. Killian, come outside.”

He wanted to leave long ago so he obeyed. He waited for David to follow but he saw him staying still in his place in order to say something more.

“It seems you have no idea what kind of man your son chose to be!” He stared at Brennan for a while and then he turned to leave, closing the door beside him.

 

* * *

 

Killian was still in shock from what David had said to his father. He stopped walking and David followed curious.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I just wanted to thank you for supporting me.” He was looking at him. Why did he do this? He looked down to avoid the man’s gaze.

“You look like you need to talk.” David responded smiling.

“You said to him that he didn’t know me. Why?”

“Because he doesn’t.” His voice was calm and slow.

“And you do?” He narrowed his eyes.

“I know you better than you think. I know it sounds crazy to you but…”

“I’m starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy.” He interrupted him and his answer caused a small laugh to both of them.

“Let’s just say that I believed his comment was unfair.” He negotiated.

“Based on what you know.” He insisted.

“Yyyep. If admitting that makes you feel better.” He was the one who made them both laugh this time.

“It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks that I did or didn’t do. I’m giving up.” He said looking at the floor again and exhaling a loud breath. “Thank you for everything but I think it’s for the best. If I try to help you when I don’t believe you, Emma’s just going to keep getting hurt. And we both don’t want that.”

“What happens if you try?” He encouraged him and when he saw that he hadn’t an answer he took advantage of his silence to continue. “I think the very fact that you want to give up is why you have to try. You care about her. Who will protect her from getting hurt from this, if you won’t?”

Killian was looking at him not having what to say. David started to walk again and Killian stayed back frozen at his place. David was right. Emma was hurt because of him and the only way to protect her was to give her a chance.

 

* * *

 

She was sitting at the backyard when he arrived. Her mother was with her and she was trying to be calm but her eyes were the best proof that she was crying.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me?” Mary Margaret asked gently but she gave her no answer. “So he said that he doesn’t believe you?”

“He said nothing.” Emma responded tiredly.

He continued to walk and his look met Emma’s mother. She took a breath that was indicating that she was feeling uncomfortable and he smiled to reassure her.

“I don’t know if being here is going to help her.” She confessed.

“I know. But I have to try.” He answered and sat down, next to Emma.

She wasn’t looking at him and he looked at the floor to gather his strength. “Emma, I’m sorry.”

“Please leave me alone.” She replied. Her voice still weak and sad.

“I think you should go.” Mary Margaret persisted.

“Don’t make this more complicated.” He scolded the woman before turning back to Emma. “Emma, there is one simple reason I am here… You. I want to get to know you. Well, you claim that you know me but I need time to tell the same. You understand this right?”

“Do you think I’m crazy?” Her tone was hurt and she was giving him one last chance.

 

_“I have one question for you, for once. Do you love me?”_

“No. I think all this about our life together is crazy.”

 

_“When you wake up you will be the man you were. The man I love. The man who loves me.”_

“And it is.” He continued.

 

_“I loved you.”_

He was desperate for her to look at him. But he needed to make her believe in him again. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in. But there are a lot of crazy things in this world; so what do I know? Maybe it is true.” He smiled and his smile got bigger when her eyes met his. They were glowing from the tears and he noticed that their green color was brighter than he was remembering. He leaned his head to one side to look at her better.

“But you told him…” Her voice was complaining but he stopped her before she was able to finish her sentence.

“What he made me say! He saw you and he wanted me to hurt you. What I do know is that either if what you say about us is true or not, I want to help you. ‘Cause this way we’ll have the opportunity to come closer. And who knows? I maybe remember something of what you want me to. Isn’t this what you want? Spent time with me in case there’s hope for me to remember?”

“Yes.” She exhaled.

“I’ve thought your words. And Emma, you’re right, there’s something really weird about you. There’s only one way to find out what this is.”

He was ready to continue but her body that crashed into his informed him that he didn’t have to. He tightened his arms around her and he brought his good hand up to her hair.

“I knew you would trust me.” She whispered and he exhaled with relief.

He smiled genuinely. “That’s right, lass, I am.” He pulled back to look at her. He couldn’t get enough of looking deep into her eyes. “And nothing, not even a memory loss, is going to stop that.”

 

_“I love you, Emma Swan, no matter what you’ve done.”_

She smiled and she hugged him one more time. She wanted to feel him one more time after what had happened. He hugged her too and he lost his nose between her hair. It was a quiet moment and it was feeling good.  

 

* * *

 

Hades walked into the room. All this thing about Killian Jones was frustrating and he desperately needed to calm down before killing someone unfairly.

“What happened this time?” The woman in the room asked.

“Are you really asking? You are the one who caused all these troubles.” He answered angrily.

“Is it about him?” She asked, more uninterested this time.

“As usual these days. You see, the protective brother wasn’t enough. We needed a bunch of living demanding for him to go back.” He complained.

“Come on, you knew it would happen!” The woman stood up and reached for him smiling.

“Yes because you told me. Can you at least tell me why? Why did you tell me to give him this punishment Cora?”

The woman’s smile got bigger. “You know why. He betrayed me once, so I owe him. I won’t let him be satisfied, knowing that he died as hero. And besides, I have to satisfy my desire for revenge.”

“For Snow White.” He continued.

“She killed me. And now I’ll kill all of them.”

“Including your daughter?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, I haven’t decided yet. I’ll probable let her go back with this lover of hers.”

“And what about the boy?”

“Stop asking me, I haven’t completed my plan yet. The only sure thing is that I’m going to kill her daughter… letting her know that she failed again and that these “hope speeches” of hers drove Emma to this hell, not having no one. Neither family, nor her lover.” She gave him a devilishly smile.

“You know that the time has started to count again. Things are changing here. And Jones has started to trust this woman.” He warned her.

“Let them be happy for a while. Let them think they have the advantage.” He took his hand and pulled him towards her. “Now come on. You need to calm down. And then… Oh, you know exactly what you need to do!”

He sighted and followed her willingly.


	11. Milah

Killian was walking somewhere away from his place. He needed to be alone for a while so that he could think. He had only spoken with Emma and her father. This, and some words with her mother were enough to drive him crazy. He had changed. No playful, no sassy, no desperate to spent his time with his brother and the woman he was loving. He was lost in his thoughts when a man appeared in front of him and he felt the need to stand still.

“Well hello, hello.” Hades said joyfully. “Let me introduce myself.” He bended over theatrically. “Hades, your one and only God from now on!” He stood up and gave Killian a cocky smile.

“Aye, I’ve heard of you. I think. “nice to meet you” is in order?” He joked.

“Oh no, please. Nobody is glad to meet me. You don’t have to lie.” He responded.

“Why are you here?” Killian narrowed his eyes. Despite everything, he was a pirate and he knew exactly when someone wanted something.

“Why, to see you of course. I didn’t have the chance to meet you. You know, I can be a really good hostage!”

“Oh, thank you! I appreciate your interest.” He responded ironically.

“You don’t seem happy, boy! Why is it? Ok, you’re dead but, you’ll get used to it. Or has it to do with this girl who’s haunting you, spreading lies?”

“You know about her?” Killian asked.

“I know about everyone arriving here. They must be really desperate to decide to come here, knowing they would be trapped.”

“There must be a way, right? I mean… they need to get back.”

“Sorry, that’s not my problem to solve.” He giggled.

Killian looked down disappointed. “You know, it’s kind of crazy. Yesterday I died I knew I had no one back there to miss me, to grieve for me. It was actually a complaint, selfish but… still a complaint. And then Emma showed up!”

“I hope there’s no misunderstanding here.”

“I’m sorry?” Killian interrupted him.

“Don’t mistake all these as if it’s reality. You see, Jones, your death happened exactly as it was meant to be. And in the last centuries you’ve been… what shameful actions you’ve been doing! I’ve been always justifying everyone here and I’ve been choosing what they would become. You may have been a lost soul but you deserved what you got; and what is coming for you!”

“That has nothing to do with them.”

“But of course it has!” He insisted. “Do you know what death is? Is what they asked for!”

“Will you kill them?” Killian’s voice was full of hate and he knew, he couldn’t trust this man anymore.

“Of course I’ll kill them!” He said slowly, a smile curling in his lips.  “Come on, don’t feel sorry. They don’t worth it!” He said moving his hand.

“Why are you saying that?” The pirate thing again. He couldn’t trust someone so easily. He knew when somebody’s words had another meaning and his, had. And he wanted to find out if there was any way for Emma to go back home.

“Because your friends have been lying to you.”

“What do you mean?” His answer distracted him from his previous thoughts.

“Have they told you about this worst enemy of yours, Rumpelstiltskin?”

“What about him?” His voice caught in his throat.

“He is here. He is helping them to get you back, or at least that’s what he’s advertising.”

“He is here.” That was the only thing Killian had heard. “Why didn’t they tell me?”

“Because they don’t care about you, boy. Besides… you have given up your revenge long ago, according to them.”

“Aye, they told me that.” He hissed.

“Well. I suggest you go before lose him again!” He smiled and disappeared, leaving a furious Killian behind.

 

* * *

 

“That won’t help us!” Regina said tiredly.

They were trying desperately to find a plan. Hades wasn’t willing to help them, why would he?

“Don’t you have something to suggest?” Robin asked Rumble in a suspicious tone.

“If I had, I would have let you know!” He replied.

“Emma?” Snow was the first who noticed that Emma hadn’t spoken for a while.

“I don’t know. I really don’t.” She admitted with a sad voice.

“Where is he?” Killian rushed into the backyard and they all tossed from his loud voice.

“Killian? What happened?” Liam reached for him immediately but his brother’s look informed him that he wasn’t listening to him.

His look was frozen over the man’s he hated the most. He run towards him but Robin and David got in the way and grabbed him.

Rumple rolled his eyes. “It was about time.” He said.

“Oh this time was long before, crocodile. I should have killed you since the first moment I saw you.” He barged.

“Killian, that’s enough.” Liam hooked him with both hands and pulled him away. He turned him around to face him. “You can do nothing now, so please calm down.”

“Why?” He shouted as his hand got free from his brother’s holding and he turned again to face everyone else. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Killian…” Emma tried to speak but he stopped her.

“Don’t!” He took some steps forward to be right in front of her. “You made me trust you! I offered to help you when I could push you away! That’s your answer Emma?”

His loud voice made her pull back a little, before looking up at him again. “I… I’m sorry I should have told you. But…” She reached for him again, bringing her hand to his face. “…I didn’t think of that. You had given up your revenge and he’s here to help us.” She tried to explain him like he was a child.

“Help me go back to the world of the living? Are you kidding me Swan?” He was shouting again. “Why would he do this when he knows I’ll go after him?”

“He didn’t do it willingly; we have a deal.”

“I have a deal! With him!” He mocked her. “Do you have any idea what making deals with him means?” His anger got bigger at the idea that the crocodile had tricked Emma like he had tricked Milah.

He pushed her slowly away and walked towards Rumple. He, on the other side, was infuriatingly calm. Killian lift up his hook, even if he knew he couldn’t kill him this way, but a voice stopped him.

“No!”

He turned to see Milah and everyone else followed to do the same. Milah ran next to him but Rumple’s ironical giggle prevented her from speaking.

“How touching! This is exactly how she stopped me from crushing your heart that day.” He hissed.

“You don’t dare to speak, demon!” Milah barked. “You don’t dare to do nothing!” She shouted and turned back to Killian, putting a hand over his chest. “Killian please, let this go.” She knew that he had change and she wouldn’t let him go back to the self he was hating. “I don’t need this. I didn’t have the time to tell you before but I do now.”

He was panting. “What are you saying?” He exhaled.

“I don’t want this for you. I never did. Killian I know how much pain he caused you, but please stop this forever. I never wanted you to seek revenge. All I wanted was for you to become happy again, to have another chance.”

Emma’s frozen look, softened as Milah looked at her distinctively.

“Let him go, don’t fill your heart with pain again.” She continued.

“It had never been erased.” He responded.

She left a breath and tried to correct her mistake. Killian wasn’t remembering… “I know. But it has to be from now on. Please.” She smiled at him and she saw his features relaxing.

He hugged her tightly and when he saw Rumple looking at the floor, beaten, he knew that Milah was right.

She pulled back quickly, knowing how awkward this moment was for everyone except Killian. She looked at Liam and he understood.

“Now, brother, I think we should go inside. You need to calm down.”

Killian smiled and got Milah’s waist free from his arm. “Aye. I think you’re right. Are you coming?” He asked her kindly.

“In a minute.” She replied and forced a smile. When they were gone she reached for Emma. “I’m sorry.” She said.

“You mean, for saving him?” She tried to joke but it was also true. Milah was able to do what she couldn’t.

“No. I mean for what you saw. I know it was hard for you, Emma, but…” She took deep a breath. “…I think it’s over now. He needed to hear these things from me. To hear that I never wanted this for him.”

“You’re right.” She whispered, not knowing what else to say. She saw Milah turning away to go inside but it was now or never to say it. “Thank you!”

Milah’s eyes met hers in an instant. “For what?” She asked.

“For what you said… about him… being happy again.” She managed to say.

Milah smiled. “I mean it. I thank you Emma for bringing him back to the light. I’m here for everything you may need for helping him go back to himself. You can count on me, Emma.”

Emma smiled gratefully and Milah did the same before going back inside.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t stay for long. All this situation wasn’t awkward only for Emma, but for her too. In fact, she was the one who didn’t belong there now. They were a family, she had nothing to do with them. She noticed a dog in the dark and she forgot her previous thoughts. She had never seen a dog in this area before. It was white with black marks and she bended in front to encourage it to step forward. A swirl of smoke that appeared in front of her eyes made her stood up. She took a step back. Something wasn’t right with the look the woman in front of her had.

“Won’t you say hello?” The woman asked.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Her instincts were ringing inside her head.

“Just a little chat, sweetie!” She said smiling. “But you’re right, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Cruella and I need your help with something.” She said with fake kindness.

“Why would I help you?” Milah narrowed her eyes and Cruella left a small laugh that made her shiver.

“Because you don’t have a choice of course.”

“What…?” She begun to ask her but Cruella’s speaking interrupted her.

“You see, this woman -Emma- had been really rude and bad with me in the past. I want you to help me avenge her!” She added.

“No.” Milah said instantly.

“Oh, I’m sorry but “no” is not an acceptable answer. Besides, we both know that deep inside you want to hurt her.”

“Why are you saying this?” She asked but her voice was insecure.

“Because you’re jealous! She stole your man once and now that you had a chance with him again she’s here, haunting him.” She reminded her <<innocently>>.

“That’s the best for Killian. I don’t want to harm her!” She insisted.

Well, that’s a shame because you’re going to do exactly as I say. And you know why? Because I have the power to make you!” With this, she revealed some green dust in her hand and blew it on Milah’s face. She waited a minute for her to open her eyes and smiled. “How are we doing?” She asked with fake interest.

“Fine, I think.” Milah replied a little bit confused.

“Oh that’s good because we have work to do. Am I right?” She tested her.

“Yes. Emma Swan.” She answered with voice full of hate.

“Exactly!” She smiled with enthusiasm. “Now, tell me sweetheart; what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to show her what fighting for a man means. She won’t take Killian away from me again.” She responded as hypnotized.

“That’s my girl!” She left a small giggle and Milah did the same.

 

* * *

 

Killian walked in the main room of the house. Liam had told him that he would go with Emma and the others to find some people. However, this was long time ago. He didn’t have the mind to remember nothing of it. He was still upset because of what had happened. He headed for the couch when he noticed the door that was leading to the backyard open.

He tried to be quiet and he walked slowly when he noticed the boy sitting there with a big book in his hands.

“Did they left you back?” He asked and he was surprised to see the boy closing his book the moment he heard his voice.

Henry was startled. He closed the book and placed it next to him. They had discussed about it and they had decided that it wasn’t time for Killian to see it yet. He wasn’t ready to learn the whole truth. “Yhea. They said it would be safer.” He replied.

Killian sat next to him. He was curious about the book but he didn’t ask. “Soo… what are you doing here?”

“Just, spending my time.” Henry smiled. Killian didn’t know what else to say so Henry gathered the courage to ask “Is everything all right with you father?”

Killian looked at him. “I’ll lie if I say yes. How do you know about it?”

“We all heard you. But mom… Emma wanted to come alone.” He confessed.

“I wish she hadn’t come.” He admitted.

“It’s ok.” Henry encouraged him. “A misunderstanding is nothing for soulmates.” He continued.

“Whoa, lad!” He countered to him. “Telling someone he doesn’t remember his own soulmate is probably not helpful. Not having someone to care for you when you die is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse.”

“You hope I’m right?” He challenged him.

Killian’s mouth dropped open. This boy was clever. “Well… Everybody hopes to have a soulmate. Don’t you?” It was a failed effort to change the subject.

“It’s not me we’re talking about.” He insisted with a satisfying look. “What about Milah?”

“Where are you trying to get to lad?” He asked knowingly.

“We’re just chatting!” Henry complained innocently.

Killian released a breath before answering. “Ok then. I loved Milah. I probably always will; but… I don’t know. If she was my soulmate would she had died so soon?” He asked but he was still insecure.

“No, I presume.” Henry admitted. “So, do you believe someone else is?” He tried to hold a smile.

“Don’t do this lad!” He scolded him but he was smiling. “What I believe is that I’ve died. Even if I had a chance to find a soulmate, it’s gone.”

Henry noticed a bit of disappointment in his voice but he said nothing. “Then, what if I’m right? I mean… we claim that we know who you are. Now you have to know.”

“That I’ve lived a life I don’t remember and during this life I found a reason to give up my revenge, a family and my soulmate? And that I died for her?” He asked ironically.

“See? You’ve started to put them in order!” Henry smiled and that caused Killian a genuine laugh.

“And how to you intend to make me remember kid?” It was his turn to challenge him.

“By reminding you!” He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “You know what you have to do. Spend time with us.” He suggested.

“Okay.” He laughed again. “I think that’s a good idea but… we haven’t been formally introduced.” He reminded him.

“Oh, right. I’m Henry, I’m Emma’s son… and I think we could become good friends.” He responded, still smiling. “And who are you?” He asked.

Killian was looking at the boy this whole time and he had to admit that his company was… comfortable. And more than this. It was relaxing; like they had already developed some ease together. They had a different kind of communication. This kind that you don’t need to say mush in order to be understood. He was looking at him softly but his smile became melancholic after his question. “I don’t know lad.” He confessed and he accepted Henry’s encouraging look silently.


	12. The punishment

“So we’re trying to find a woman called Megara?” Robin asked.

“Aye.” Liam replied. “Unfortunately, I have no idea how we can find her but there are a lot of people who know her. I hope asking will help.” He added.

“Why is she so important?” David tried to understand.

“She was working for Hades at the past. She was alive but they had a deal or something.” Liam explained.

“So, why is she missing? What happened?” It was Mary Margaret’s turn to ask.

“She fell in love. She was in an ordeal to deceive someone but she loved him so much that she tried to save him. Hades learned the truth and now she’s captivated somewhere in the underworld. And that’s all I know.” Liam said.

“Whoa! Are we talking about Hercules?” Emma asked.

“You know him?” Regina looked at her.

“Every kid knows him!” Emma complained. “He is supposed to save her from Hades and choose her instead of… Zeus?”

“Well, I don’t know what story is this but Hercules is not a God. Hades hates him because they hold equal amount of power. Power that enables Hercules to become the Lord of the Underworld and push Hades away. However, I’m sure he’s looking for her.” Liam responded.

“Ok. So why would this woman help us?” Robin was confused but Regina rushed to answer him.

“Because she wants to be saved too. She’s still alive, doesn’t she?” She looked at Liam.

“That she is.” His answer was simple.

“Wait.” Emma started to understand. “We barely can find a way to save Killian. We can’t save both of them. I mean… she can come with us but I won’t risk Killian’s life to save this woman.”

“Emma!” Mary Margaret scolded her.

“Well, we don’t need to save her!” Regina declared.

“It seems that you’re still making the same choices.”

They all turned to see the man that has just talked but Regina was the first to speak with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Dad?” But her voice was just a whisper.

 

* * *

 

They had fended off from everyone else in order to talk.

“You haven’t changed a bit, daughter.” Henry declared.

His words made Regina shallow hard. “How do you know this?” She managed to ask.

“Because you still have no problem to act selfishly if it means that you’ll succeed.”

“I have chanced dad.” Regina complained.

 “Collaborating with Snow White isn’t a proof that you’ve changed. It’s only proof that my death was useless and meant nothing to you.” His voice was cold.

“That’s not true.” She whispered weakly.

“Oh, isn’t it? I offered to help you. I offered to provide you a good life, a happy life! But you still chose to kill me. As if I was nothing for you! As if I couldn’t be part of your happiness at all! It’s strange that the curse worked, don’t you think? The think that you loved the most.” He said ironically.

“You came here to hurt me, like I did?” There was no point to protest to what he’d said. She just needed an answer.

“I came because I learned you were here. And because I was asked to obstruct your plans.” He confessed.

“Who asked you to do this?” Regina narrowed her eyes. Someone was trying to stop them.

“Brennan Jones. He found me and told me that I was the best way to make you weak. I accepted at first but now… now I think that leaving you to make your own choices is the best for both of us. I hope you’ve really changed.”

He turned to leave but Regina’s call stopped him. “Dad, please. I love you.” She was crying and Henry couldn’t stand this. But she needed to do this alone. “If you love me make the right choices this time.” He said, still turned away from her and he left.

 

* * *

 

It took several moments for her to calm down. She was in Robin’s hug and he was anxious. He had never seen her like this. He had never seen her so distracted.

“Can you give us one element at least?” He encouraged her.

“We need to come back for a while. We’ll search again later.” She replied but her voice was weak.

“Why?” Liam was the first to ask.

“Because I need to have a word with your father!” This time her voice was stronger and more determined.

 

* * *

 

She knocked the door but when he opened it he rushed outside the house.

“There’s no way I’ll let you inside my house.” Brennan protested.

“No problem, I can tell you what I want here.” Regina responded angrily.

“Oh, now you want to talk with me? After testing my son to kill me?” His voice was full of irony.

“I’m not the same person anymore, and neither is your son.” He tried to say something but she stopped him, putting her hand in front of his mouth. “No! This time you’ll listen! I may have been the one who tested Killian but you were the person who filled his heart with all of this hatred. You sent my father to me, to make me weak, but you failed. I killed him in order to complete my revenge. The same thing Hook did. I loved him! And I will always love him. But I’m not going to regret killing him. Do you want to know why?” He asked her with a whisper, giving her his approval to continue. “Because every single mistake leaded to my son. I faced more than you think. Situations that made me the evil queen. But now I have Henry, and Robin, and a chance to be happy again. Don’t you think that your son deserves that too? Why are you trying to keep him away from his happiness? No parent would do this.”

“You killed your father and this was the end.” He hissed. “My death followed another kid for his whole life, forcing him to live as an orphan!” He was shouting but when he spoke again his voice was calmer and full of anger. “Hook never regretted doing this. I’m not going to regret either.”

She was looking at him disappointed as he was returning to his house. When she turned away she saw a frozen Killian who then ran towards his own house. He had heard everything and Emma took a deep breath and ran after him.

 

* * *

 

“Killian?” The moment she reached the door he was sitting at the couch. She closed the door as she was trying to normalize her breathing.

“I don’t want to talk, lass. Leave me alone.” He said, not looking at her.

“No way.” She declared and sat next to him slowly. She said nothing. She wanted to give him time and her plan was proved to be successful.

“I knew how he feels. But hearing it is much harder.” He confessed and she took his hand in hers. “He doesn’t believe in me. Maybe he was right. I’m a monster.”

She saw a tear making its way on his cheek. “Screw him.” She murmured.

“What?” He looked at her bewildered.

“Screw him.” She said loudly. “What do _you_ think you are?”

“I don’t know.” He felt insecure with his answer.

“You do, deep inside. You love your brother; you love Milah. You wanted to spent your life with Bealfire even if that meant for you to give up your own life.” She motivated him.

“How do you know all this?” He asked.

“It doesn’t matter how I know. What matters is for you to accept who you are. I know what it’s like. When people are trying to tell who you are or not. But ultimately, whatever you’re considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours.” She smiled at him.

“I’ve done bad things. Things I haven’t regretted.” His voice was weak.

“Are you sure for that? Because what I see is a man full of remorse and unfulfilled dreams of a better life.”

 

_“I’m going to choose to see the best in you.”_

 

He hesitated. How could she know such things for him? But even this wasn’t helpful. “You always see the best in me.” He smiled sadly and looked at the floor.

“I do. Listen to me Killian.”

She moved her both hands to hold his one and his hook. He looked at the one which was holding his hook. It was like it wasn’t there. Like she hadn’t notice his disability. He was used to it but people hadn’t got the same ease. Even Milah was avoiding it since he got here. Her voice interrupted his thoughts and she bent her head a little to make him look at her.

“People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just have to look inside your heard and find out by yourself. Everyone see what you allow them to see. You want them to look at you differently? Make them! I may be here, and Liam may be here but… Killian we care for you. And we know you’re not the monster you’re showing off. But everyone’s not going to search deeper. When they judge you they do it based on your actions. They will not sit next to you and ask you if you were meaning what you did or not.” She stayed silent for a second. He was crying and she cupped his cheek before continuing. “If you want to change things, you’re going to have to go out there and change them by yourself. Don’t care about what you father thinks, or what I think. Show us who you really are, who you want to be.”

 

_“And I with you.”_

He surpassed his hesitation and he reached for her hug. She held him steadily and started to caress his hair gently. When he was finally calmed down she told him that she would go to find the others and left.

 

* * *

 

Brennan stood up to open his door for one more time. He couldn’t imagine that Emma would be outside, alone. “Can I help you?” He faked a kind smile.

“Actually yes.” She replied and walked inside the house without waiting for his permission. “I’m not going to tell you about Killian. You know what I would say and you know I’m right. But I’m here to tell you that if you don’t want to fight for your son, I don’t give a fuck. I do, and you won’t interfere again.” Her voice was steady and her eyes fired with anger.

“And how are you going to do that?” He asked ironically.

“I don’t need to do anything!” She smiled satisfied. “I’m saying the truth and I’m going to prove it. I care for him and that’s enough to defeat you and everyone else in my way.” She said.

Her hand was pointing at him and he took it angrily. He was about to say something, to threaten her; but the moment he touched her, the truth hit him. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

 

_“You’ll have to ask yourself a life’s big question. What kind of man are you going to be?” He was looking at his little son’s eyes and he was surprised to hear his answer echoing in his ears. “I want to be just like you.” Killian’s reply caused him a genuine smile and the boy smiled back at him. He would miss him. He would miss both of them. They were good kids but his life was in danger and this was the best choice. He wasn’t able to be a father and he needed to give them a better chance. “Well that’s a nice answer, son.” He said and he put the boy back to his bed, caressing his hair until he was sleeping._

_His answer was still echoing in his ears when a grown up man, much like him, was standing right in front of him. Seeing him after all these years was like a miracle. He was always wondering how their lives were. He had paid his price and he had learned from it. And now he had his son, looking at him with so much pain. So many complaints between them. “You could have had the father you wanted. The father you deserved.” He wanted to cry like a child but it wouldn’t help. He was looking at Killian holding his breath too and he needed so badly to hug him. But he knew, this grown up, hurt man wouldn’t let him do this._

_“Killian.” He tried to grab his hand but he pushed him away. He lied to the ground, gasping for air. “It’s never too late. You can change. Be a different man.” It was the only thing he managed to say. It was a last advice from an unworthy father and he hoped that his son would consider it._

_“I care for him and that’s enough to defeat you and everyone else in my way” She said and he grabbed her hand in defense._

She was saying the truth. Liam was saying the truth. He was remembering now. One touch from her and he was remembering everything. His punishment when he came to the Underworld was to live this life with his heart filled with the pain his son had all these years. To live through Killian’s pained soul. He was blind, full of anger and hatred; but now he was able to see again. What had he done? No. He had to stop her. She was in danger. His son was in danger.

“You can protest to me, lass; but you don’t want to fight with Hades.” He warned her.

“I’ll do it if it needs. I’m not afraid of him.” She declared.

“Oh, you should be!” He looked at her, serious this time. “Stop this! There is no proof.” He needed to persuade her. “Look. All of this… it’s not real!” He knew he would disappoint her but hurting her was the best way to save all of them. “It’s not healthy. You have these ideas and you’re trying to make us believe them too. This has to stop for your own good. For Killian’s good. This nonsense must end.”

She wanted to cry. She was tired of hearing how wrong she was. How crazy she was hearing. Did they want proves? She would give some to them. She stormed out of the house. She needed to find Hades.

 

* * *

 

Killian was still in his cough and lost in his thoughts when David rushed in. “Isn’t Emma with you?” He asked anxiously.

“No. She said she would come to you.” He stood up, feeling that something was wrong.

“The last time I saw her she was heading to your father’s house.” Henry walked into the room and the moment he finished his sentence Killian had already begun to run to his father’s.

He kicked the door and Brennan stood up from the shock.

“What did you do? I told you to not get her involved in this.” He was furious, his voice louder than ever.

“She came here to complain. I just told her the truth; that all this… thing… is crazy!”

“Are you bloody kidding me?” He was ready to explode. “She’s missing since then and we have not a bloody clue where she is!”

“What do you mean?” Was this really his fault?

Killian stood in front of him threatening. “What I mean is that you better wish for nothing happen to her!” He hissed and run out of the door.

David followed him anxiously and Brennan did the same. The last thing he wanted was for Emma to be harmed. Where the hell had she gone?

 

 


	13. In the deep waters of atonement

They needed to find Hades. Liam had said that Emma, most likely, had gone to him. They were almost running but Liam found an opportunity to have a word with his father.

“Why the hell did you do this? Is there any soul inside you?” Liam asked furious.

“It’s not what you think.” Brennan muttered.

“Isn’t it? You know why Emma needed to find proves, don’t you? You’re doing your best to hurt Killian. But putting Emma in danger? Where was her fault?” He complained.

“Don’t try to put this on me. How could I know that she would go to Hades right after our conversation?” Brennan complained too.

“Oh please! Justify yourself until he kills her!” Liam mocked him.

“We have to stop this, Liam. Arguing won’t accomplish anything.”

“Of course it won’t.” He admitted.

“I understood my mistake! I want to help Killian; I want to get him out of here. And I need to find Emma too!”

“You do?” Liam stopped walking to look at him.

“Yes!” Brennan exhaled. “I’m truly sorry for what I’ve done. For what I’ve said. I don’t hate my son.” He cried.

“Alright, let’s find her!” Liam squeezed his father’s shoulder encouraging him to keep walking.

 

* * *

  
She was near the lake, once again when the disgusting man appeared in front of her.

“Oh, not you again.” Hades complained. “What do you want this time?” He asked her tiredly.

“Do you want to impede our plans for saving Killian? Okay! Do you want to keep his memories? Fine! But you _will_ tell that I’m saying truth!” She requested.

“Fine! You’re saying truth.” He said ironically.

“Not to me!” She protested furiously.

“Can you please remind me since when I have to satisfy your demands?” He asked.

“I need proves!” She complained.

“Then go and find them!” She challenged her.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing!” She replied but he didn’t even flinch. “What do you want?” She asked unwillingly.

He smiled wickedly. “Why, a deal of course!”

She sighed. She wanted desperately to avoid it but she had run out of options. She was needing proves. “Split it out.” She said.

“You’re accepting eagerly to come with me and I’m telling the truth to your boyfriend and everyone else.”

“Come with you where?” She needed more.

“I won’t tell you everything!” He complained one more time. “But I can tell you this. You will be trapped until I decide to let you go.”

He smiled satisfied and she wanted to vomit. She was afraid of what he had in mind but… she was hoping. If Killian was hearing from Hades’ voice that she’s saying the truth, he would definitely fight to save her. He could do this. He could find her. He always did.

“Deal” She said.

 

* * *

 

The next thing she saw was a dark room… Actually it was a cage. It was small, cold and full of moisture. She took a deep breath in an effort to calm down.

“Are you new here?”

She startled at the woman’s voice and a shout escaped from her lips as she was turning away. “Who are you?” She asked.

“I should have forgotten my own name after all this time. Anyway, I’m Megara. And you?”

“Megara?” Emma couldn’t be more grateful for her good luck. Killian was about to find her and she was about to take information from this woman. “I’m Emma. I was actually looking for you.”

“Me? Why?” She asked curiously.

“I’m alive too. I’m here to save the one I love. I want to take him back and you know how this works better than anyone.” She said with one breath.

“So you know my story.”

“I do. And I’m sure Hercules is somewhere out there looking for you too.” Emma encouraged her.

“Thank you.” Megara responded. “Now tell me, what to you need to know?”

 

* * *

 

It was only a few moments after he had sent Emma away and he could already hear the others coming.

“Hades.” Liam was the first to speak. “You were waiting for us!” He noticed.

“I did! But thankfully I didn’t need to wait for long.” Hades answered.

“Where’s Emma?” David hadn’t had time for chatting.

“Not telling.” Hades joked.

“We don’t have time for your shit! Where’s Emma?” Killian barked.

“Calm down boy, I’ve already answered this question. She made a deal with me.” He said casually.

“You don’t make deals.”

Everyone turned to see Rumple.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked. Something was really wrong.

“Oh, dearie, you know me so well!” Hades replied to Rumple, mocking him. “He’s right. I don’t make deals. Well, apart from when the deal is a life!” He was joking again and he giggled.

“What did you do to her?” Mary Margaret asked anxiously.

“Nothing… for now. She’s trapped somewhere. Somewhere you’re not able to find her. The only thing I did was to deceive her.”

“Let’s go.” Liam suggested.

“What? Are you advising us to just leave?” David protested.

“We can’t do nothing from here. We need to think. And we need to act quickly. Now let’s go back and find a plan to save her.” He replied nervously.

“Oh that’s a good idea. I have work to do; I can’t waste my whole time with you. However, you know you won’t find her!” He warned them.

They turned away to leave and none of them noticed Brennan staying back. He waited for them to be far enough and then he took some steps towards Hades.

“Ready to make another deal?” He offered.

“Didn’t you hear? I don’t make deals.” Hades reminded him.

“Except for when the deal is a life.” It was his turn to remind him.

“What are you saying?” Hades narrowed his eyes.

“I’m asking Emma free. My life for hers.” He suggested.

“Why would I do this? What do I have to win? I already have her life.” He corrected him.

“My life is more precious than hers to you. She is alive. She is from another world and spreading truths no one believes. I am already dead and knowing she’s saying the truth.” Brennan was looking at him right in the eyes. His voice calm and steady.

Hades’ eyes widened from shock at Brennan’s words. “How?” It was the only thing he managed to ask.

“It doesn’t matter how. What matters is that I remember everything. Everyone will believe me if I tell around. So, do we have a deal?” He asked.

“What do you want Jones?” Hades hissed.

“I know your plan. And it’s not to keep her trapped. As I’ve already said, my life for hers. You keep me, you free her. We both know what’s next.”

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t remembering Hades’ answer, if he had given any. The first thing he saw was Emma who stood up at his appearance.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, surprised.

“I made a deal with him to save you.” He exhaled.

“What?” She wasn’t understanding.

“He deceived you. I don’t know what your deal was but he only did his part. Why are you still here? I gave him what he wanted.” He asked desperately. Had Hades deceived him too? Oh, please no.

“It’s ok. I mean… It’s not but… I’m so sorry you’re here too.”

“No, Emma. I am sorry. Look, I… I don’t think you’re crazy. I-I just… I just think that Hades’ magic was so strong that kept me successfully away from the truth. But the moment I touched you; I remembered everything. My punishment here was to hate Killian the way he was hating me his whole life. I was cursed, just like he is now. But now, I remember and I need to save my son, and you.”

“Oh my God, Killian was so sad.” She admitted.

“I know. I’ve screwed everything up and I need to make things right now. I didn’t mean those things I said and I never should have said them! I wanted you to stop putting yourself in danger because I knew how powerful Hades is. But I only managed to get you in bigger troubles.” His voice was sad and full of regret.

“I think I won’t like this.” She confessed.

He forced a smile. “Hades’ plan wasn’t to keep you captivated here. He wants to kill you.” He tried not to panic her but he failed dramatically.

“How?” She muttered.

“The lake. If you be pushed inside this lake, you’ll be dead when you come back. And if I do… I’ll be trapped in there forever.” He explained.

“Because you’re already dead.” She continued.

“Aye.” It was the only thing he said and they both stayed silent for a while.

 

* * *

  
They were walking back when Liam’s voice made them stop.

“Wait!” He shouted.

“What happened?” Killian asked him.

“Where’s father?” Liam asked his brother but he looked at everyone else too.

“Oh no!” Mary Margaret exhaled and they all headed back.

They arrived almost immediately at their previous positions and David was the one who summoned Hades.

Only this time, he didn’t come alone.

“Mother!” Regina exhaled.

“Cora!” Killian noticed.

“You have disrupted this whole world with your arrival. My poor Hades is working overtime because of you!” She mocked them.

“What are you doing here mother?” Regina asked.

Cora left a small laugh. “Who would rule the Underworld if not me?” She boasted. “However, I wanted to be here for what’s next.”

“What do you mean?” Liam asked anxiously. He had a bad feeling.

Hades moved his hand and Emma and Brennan appeared with a swirl of smoke. They were all surprised to see each other but Hades was holding both Emma and Brennan still with his magic.

Liam, Killian and David took a step forward, ready to fight for their loved ones.

“I’d like so badly to be the one who kill her finally.” She reached for Emma with an ironic smile and continued. “But a deal’s a deal. And when deals have to do with lives I can’t resist!” She smiled again wickedly.

“What deal?” Killian asked her angrily.

“Don’t you know? Your “not so bad at last” daddy offered his life to save her.” She replied.

“What?” Killian’s eyes widened as he was holding his breath. What had changed?

“So, don’t delay what’s about to happen.”

With her words Hades’ moved Brennan at the edge of the lake, Emma still at her place struggling for air.

“No, father. There must be another way.” Liam protested with wet eyes.

“There is not.” Brennan breathed. “I needed to save her. I needed to give Killian his best chance. I have nothing more to lose than you two. Let me choose what kind of man I want to be.” He was desperately gasping for air.

All the three of them had tears in their eyes and their faces. This was all wrong.

“Liam.” Brennan needed to tell one last thing. He needed to protect his other son too. If Liam was saying anything to Killian about the truth, he would be in danger too. Every one of them who knew, was at stake. “Be careful.” He managed to say before Hades lifting him higher.

“No!” Killian screamed but it was too late. Brennan had already started to sink deeper in the lake.

Liam grabbed Killian tightly, his arms fully around him as they both kneeled to the grown. They were both facing the lake until Killian turned to his brother’s hug, still sobbing in his chest.

Emma was freed from Hades’ magic the moment Brennan’s body touched the lake’s waters. Her parents rushed for her and she hided in their hug. She was crying too, still not believing what Brennan had done for her, for them.

Regina had turned Henry away from the view. Seeing Killian dying in front of his eyes was enough for him. He didn’t need to see someone else too.

“That was only the start.” Cora said but this time she was serious. “If you don’t want to lose more, you better give up.” And she disappeared with Hades leaving them at their positions.

 


	14. It's alright

Killian was still in his brother’s lap but he wasn’t crying any more. His eyes were dry and empty. No one had talked until Emma’s voice made him stood up to face her.

“Killian?” She asked insecurely but she didn’t have much to say.

“Are you ok?” He asked her kindly and grabbed her arm to look at her.

“Yes. Killian I’m so sorry. This was all my fault!” She exhaled.

“It’s not, Emma.” He looked at Liam and he understood that Killian wanted them to be alone for a while. When Liam went to the others Killian continued. “My father wanted to correct his mistakes. You have nothing to do with this.” He said sadly.

“Do you really believe this?” She asked. He nodded and she couldn’t prevent the question before escaping her mouth. “Why?” Her eyes were full of hope.

“I want to see the best in you.” He mattered and Emma smiled. “I’m trying, Emma. I’m trying to remember anything. But I’m continuously failing.”

“There’s nothing coming back.” It was just a sad observation and his smile faded as he noticed her disappointment.

“What about when you’re with her? Is it more comfortable?” She bit her down lip the moment she asked but she needed to know how he was feeling.

He was surprised by her question. He knew how hard it was for her. “It is but… not as comfortable as it should be. I mean… she’s so loving but… something doesn’t feel right. Deep inside me I can feel it. None of it makes sense, none of it… none of it feels real anymore.”

He was looking her deep at her eyes and she didn’t know if she should feel happy for Killian’s instincts or guilty because his past self was turning away from his first love. His voice brought her back to the present.

“Actually one thing does feel real. You.” He confessed and he could swear she had stopped breathing.

“What?” She whispered. Hearing it was like music and every other thought just faded away.

“I know it sounds crazy.” He added with a small laugh.

 

_“I know it sounds crazy.” She said insecurely but he interrupted her._

_“Actually it sounds like music in this pirate’s ears.” He smiled at her and she smiled back before kissing him._

“But I swear that the only thing in this whole place that feels right is…” He took a moment to breath in some air but when he looked up a word escaped his lips. “Milah.”

Emma needed to open and close her eyes several times to be able to get her voice steady before speaking. “Right… Milah.”

“No.” He rushed to explain. “She’s coming.”

“Killian!”

She turned away to see Milah rushing at him. She hugged him tightly and he accepted her hug.

“My God, are you alright?” She cupped his face with her hands and looked at him.

“I’m fine.” He tried to smile. This was too much for him.

 “Oh Emma I’m sorry for what you’ve been through. You must need your parents so badly now.” She said innocently. “Don’t worry, Killian’s going to be fine with me. Right honey?”

She looked at him again and he gave her a small smile. She took his hand and they both started to walk away as Emma was standing frozen in her place. Her mother hugged her gently from behind and Liam sighed at her look.

“I’m sorry Emma.” Liam, who had reached for her, breathed. “Give him time, everything’s going to be back to normal.” He promised.

“I’m not sure about this.” She murmured, her eyes still on Milah and Killian.

“I am.” Liam encouraged her. “We’ll find a way.”

His words made her look at him and she forced a small smile. Henry took her hand and smiled at her and she hugged him gently as they started to go back too.

 

* * *

 

They were all sitting at the main room in an effort to keep Liam’s and Killian’s mind busy. All except Emma. She was in no mood for all this. She needed to calm down so she was sitting at the backyard, her hands in her belly. Killian walked towards her and she putted her hands at her sides.

“Do you want company?” He asked gently but he didn’t wait her answer to sit next to her.

“Killian. What are you doing here?”

“Too many people and I’d prefer to be alone these moments.” He said casually.

“Here’s not alone.” She joked but she was confused.

He didn’t answer. He shook his head to look at her and he cupped her hand with his.

“Why are you here alone? Cause of what I told you, about how I felt about you?” He didn’t want to keep her away. “We both know it’s not one sided.” He smiled at her.

“Maybe it should be.” She confessed. “I don’t know what’s right anymore Killy.”

“Liam calls me that.” He noticed.

“Oh! I must have heard it from him, sorry.” She rushed to correct herself.

“No, it’s ok. So, what do you mean? You’re giving up?” Was it so easy?

“No. I am here to fight for you and that’s what I’m going to do. I just want the best for you and… I don’t know what it is.” She replied honestly.

He didn’t have an answer. He didn’t know what was best for both them either. He squeezed her hand and they stayed there for a while before all going to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Milah had slept there that night. When Killian woke up, some hours later, she was already awakened and she was looking at him. He stretched his body under the blanket and turned back to her.

“What are you looking at?” He joked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She joked back and she spread her hand to caress his face. “You look different. Your hair – it’s longer. You used to keep them cut back then. You used to complain that long hair was itchy, remember?”

“Aye.” He replied simply, a soft smile curling his lips.

“So, how was your sleep?” She asked gently.

“Resting enough. And warm enough.” He said and his answer caused a smile to her.

“It can be warmer you know.” She responded and she crawled her body to reach his. When her lips found his she felt him hesitating a little and then his arm was hooking her waist. She was feeling satisfied enough when he pulled back and looked at her.

“This isn’t right.” He murmured and he stood up from the bed and left the room immediately.

 

* * *

  
Emma hadn’t slept well the whole night. She was feeling anxious and the thoughts about Killian and Milah in the room almost next to hers couldn’t leave her mind. Besides that, this whole situation had caused problems with her pregnancy as she was now feeling nauseate. She was outside the house. She needed fresh air, well as fresh as she could find here, and the fact that she could see the sky was calming. A move distracted her from her thoughts and when she turned away, she saw Milah approaching. Killian had left the house long before but she hadn’t left. Maybe she continued sleeping… in his bed. She shook her head and turned her attention to Milah.

“You didn’t sleep well?” She asked kindly.

“Well, still stressed because of what happened I guess.” Emma replied nervous.

“Oh, sure you are!” Milah admitted. “Can I have a word with you, Emma?”

“Of course.” She tried to sound kind and willing.

“I wanted to talk to you about Killian. You don’t belong together. He’s not yours, he’s taken, find someone else!” She said strictly.

“You… You said.” She had lost her words. “What is this now? I haven’t done anything.” She complained.

“Really? So he’s just leaving me on a whim?” She barked.

“He’s doing what?” Emma’s eyes widened. “Wait… You’re not together.” Emma corrected her.

“Neither do you. But in Killian’s mind and heart I am his only love. So listen carefully, dear. Stay away! He’s in fragile state, he’s confused and you’re this close to wrecking multiple lives.”

“What about my wrecked life?” Emma said back.

“Let him remember who he was.” Milah said and turned away to return to her house.

Emma froze for a minute. What had happened to Milah? Wasn’t she the one who said she would help? She breathed out angrily and rushed into the house.

“Whoa!” Liam said. “What happened?”

“That’s exactly what I want to know!” She replied furious.

“You don’t help me!” Liam complained and stood up.

“He left her. He left Milah.” She said.

“Okay, slow down. That’s what we wanted. I mean… Milah has become my friend but…”

“You think he wants me to be with him?” She asked.

“Of course he does. Or he’s maybe confused but that’s a good sign too.”

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She went to the backyard and she saw a note at her things.

**_“Meet me tonight, near the lake. I want to talk.”_ **

 

* * *

 

Killian was standing near the lake waiting for Emma to come when he noticed something moving. He turned to see a woman dressed in black and white.

“Hello?!” He said confused.

“Hello.” Cruella smiled at him.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Just a reminder.” She replied and she moved her hand which sparkled with magic and disappeared.

Every single moment Killian had spent with Milah came into his mind. How could he do this to her? He was loving her. He was really loving her and her death was a knife that had been rushed right through his heart.

“Killian?” Emma’s voice made him turn to face her.

“You came” He exhaled.

“You sound surprised. In fact, you almost sound a bit disappointed.” She responded.

“I remember.” He regretted his words in an instant. He knew that Emma would misunderstand him.

“What?” She breathed.

“Of Milah… and me.” He bit his lip when he saw her expression and her hope that had faded away from her face.

“Right… And you love her.” She was making great effort not to run away.

“I don’t know. But I know I did. I remember how I felt and… I have to honor that!” He was as honest as he could be. He wanted to be honest. He was owing to her after hurting her this way.

“And everything you said to me…” She wanted to continue but she could feel a sob reaching her throat.

“Is true!” He concluded her phrase. His eyes were wet. He couldn’t stand hurting her.

 

_I want to hurt you... like you hurt me._

 

“I do have feelings for you -intense feelings! Feelings I don’t quite understand.” He continued.

 

_That’s not what Killian wanted to be._

“And you’re going back to her.” She looked down.

 

_Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie?_

“It seems to be the right choice. Wasn’t this what you wanted? For me to choose wisely?”

 

_I can’t take the chance that I’m wrong about you._

“Yes. But the right choice was not to lead me on.” She protested.

“I know.” He said and he really wanted to cry but he resisted.

“So, you’ve made your choice.” She said with cold voice and turned back to leave.

 

_I’m sorry._

“I’m sorry.” He cried out but she didn’t answer and he took his way home some minutes later.

 

 

* * *

 

_-They’re heading away from each other._

_-That’s alright. That’s how it happened the first time._

 


	15. I was too afraid

Emma had returned from her meeting with Killian. She gathered all the others and tried to figure out her next move in an effort to keep Killian off her mind.

“So, Meg told you that her deal with Hades was to deceive Hercules and get her freedom back.” Regina summed up.

“Yes. And she has no idea where Hercules is.” Emma replied.

“We need to find him.” Liam suggested. “The quicker we find him the more time we’ll have to save my brother.”

“What do you mean?” David asked narrowing his eyes.

“The full moon. Once it arrives, Hades’ magic will become permanent.” He explained.

“Why now?” Robin was the first to express this question.

“Because time has started to run again.” Rumple was the best to explain what was about to happen. “I don’t think that Hades’ has created curse down here. Well, not one that includes a savior.”

“Do you mean that we can bring back anyone we want before the full moon?” David asked confused.

“No. Practically we can’t save Killian either. Miss Swan’s plan is a risk. But she believes in it and that’s why we’re here. Once the time is up, her plan will only be able to kill her too.” Rumple added.

“No. We must hurry.” Snow panicked.

“Then, don’t lose more time. Let’s find Hercules.” Liam declared and they all agreed.

 

* * *

 

They had asked everyone in the way but unfortunately, it seemed that Meg’s story wasn’t so famous to all of them.

“We’ve come too far from the house.” Regina noticed. “Do you know this place?” She asked Liam.

“Not so well but… I know the way back if that’s your worry.” He joked kindly.

“My problem is how dangerous it is.” She corrected him. “We all know that Hades wants us dead.”

“We need more Regina.” Emma reminded her. “Come on, let’s ask here.”

Emma took some steps forward in front of a door. She knocked three times but when the door opened, it was like all her strength had left her body at once.

“Emma?” Neal widened his eyes with shock.

“Neal?” She whispered.

“What are you doing here? Are you…?” His voice was full of panic and he couldn’t complete his sentence.

“No. No, I’m alive. I…” She hesitated. When she decided to find Killian this moment hadn’t crossed her mind. How would she explain to Neal her decision?”

“Do you live somewhere?”

Neal’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Yes. Come outside, I’ll tell you.” She knew that he hadn’t see the others from his position.

“Give me a minute.” He said and he walked inside the house.

He pushed the door a little but without closing it. He saw the chained up man on his cough and walked up to him angrily. The man tried to pull back; his breathing still quickened.

“Thanks for your kind offer.” Neal mocked him whispering. “Now listen. If you don’t want to spent the rest of your life here inside the damn lake, you’ll tell nothing about our meeting. Understand?”

The man nodded anxiously and Neal pushed him back to the cough and released his hands, his legs still chained up. He turned away from the man and walked outside with a small sweet smile in his face and the door closed behind him.

He followed Emma and when he found out that she wasn’t the only one here his eyes widened one more time. Just as everyone else’s.

“Let me introduce you.”  Emma offered nervously. “Liam Jones. We all stay with him for a while.”

“Jones” He noticed. “What the fuck is happening here?” He asked, shouting upset.

“Killian died. We came to save him.” She said in one breath and waited for his reaction.

“Are you kidding me? You brought our son to the Underworld to save you lover?”

He was angry. And she couldn’t blame him. She noticed Liam who had just started to understand but his look wasn’t angry, nor blaming. It was encouraging. She thanked him with her eyes and turned back to Neal.

“Neal, I… I can explain.” But he stopped her.

“Explain what? That you saw my father dying to save all of you and did nothing? That I sent Hook to find you and I died when we went back? That my death was ok to all of you but when HE died you ran down here to save him?”

He was shouting but his voice wasn’t angry. It was full of pain and disbelief and she couldn’t prevent her tears when she saw his falling.

“I lived my whole life knowing that I betrayed you.” He continued with lower voice. “Knowing that you hated me. We met again and when you found me, after Tamara sent me through this portal, you said that you wanted me dead. You said you wanted to protect yourself from pain. And I believed you. But I should just stay to your wish. That you wanted me dead.” He stopped to took a deep breath. “Did you ever love me?” He asked looking at her.

“Of course I loved you!” She protested. “And you’ll always have a part in my heart.”

“But you loved him more.” He continued her sentence.

“I lived him more!” She shouted. “Can you see the difference? I gave you myself and all I took was pain. And when I found you again I lost you two times. And he was there. He was always there, asking nothing from me and giving me everything! I couldn’t lose him too. I couldn’t live without no one loving me this way. I couldn’t forget your death and that made me stubborner to protect him. And now to save him.”

“You never fought for me.” He whispered.

“You think so? I abandoned my son because I thought I wasn’t able to do this alone. I couldn’t live our dream alone. And when Hook told me that you were alive, back in Neverland, I ran to find you. You were the first person, after Henry, that I wanted to protect when we went back to Storybrook… but I failed. And I spent this whole time since then trying to keep Killian safe from everything. And I failed again and…”

“Ok.” He breathed.

She tried to continue but he hugged her with tears in both of their eyes. And he felt her body relaxing.

 

* * *

 

When this storm of revelations was gone they all agreed that going back to the house was the best option. Neal followed her willingly after he had talked with everyone else.

They were walking and he reached for Henry. He hugged his shoulder making him look up.

“I’m sorry for this.” He said.

“It’s ok. I know why you’re upset.” Henry declared; a sweet smile curling at his lips. “I wish we could bring you both back.”

“You want me back?”

“Of course I do. I wanted to have more time with you. To get to know you better. To, finally, have a father.” He confessed looking down.

“That’s why you’re here.” Neal said calmly. “All of your hope turned to Hook when I died.”

“Not so easily. I mean… This wasn’t my first thought. But he loved my mom and he was trying his best for me, for all of us. We came close.”

Neal nodded but they couldn’t complete their conversation because Emma came.

“Neal. I need to tell you something. Hook remembers nothing. His memories have stopped back when he was a pirate. His punishment is to not remember that he died to save us.”

“He did?” He asked curiously. With all these things they said, they hadn’t discussed why Hook died.

“Yes. There are lots of things that happened. Things that he doesn’t remember right now. Your father was about to die. We needed to pull the darkness out of him and I became the Dark One to save the town. We went to Camelot to take it out from me but something happened and Killian would die. The only way to save him was to make him Dark One too. When we went back to Storybrooke and he learned the truth… he sacrificed himself to save me and everyone else.”

“It seems we both loved you to death.”

He smiled at her nervously and she looked at him not knowing what to say. She knew he was still hurt and she couldn’t feel more remorse about that. However, he offered to help them but he also told them that things weren’t as easy as they were thinking. Hades wanted them dead and they were in much more danger that they could imagine. Liam and Killian too.   
She knew she should feel stubborner to succeed but instead she felt fear running into her and the thought that maybe this was all wrong.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived they tried to gain some time. David offered to explain to Killian about Neal and he stayed with his father at the graveyard.

“I missed you so much son.” Rumple confessed now that they were alone.

“I missed you too.” He said but he hesitated to continue.

“What?” Rumple had noticed his look.

“Why are you here papa? We both know that you and Hook have a hard past.”

“We do. But Miss Swan, Emma, made a deal with me and I had no choice.”

“What deal?”

Neal narrowed his eyes and Rumple wanted desperately to ran away. He didn’t want to disappoint his son for one more time.

“Say the truth. Please” Neal begged him.

Rumple didn’t speak for a while but then he decided it that Neal could ask Emma. It was better for him to be honest. “I… I betrayed them. When Hook sacrificed himself he did it to get the darkness out of Emma and destroy it. But I had interfered. I took my powers back.”

“So his death was unfair. It was based on a lie.”

“Yes.” Rumple look down but Neal seemed to want more.

“But what your deal is? I get that Emma wanted you to help her. What did she have to give you?”

“Her silence. You see, Belle, she doesn’t know. Emma threatened me that she would tell her everything. I had no choice. Belle had already left me once. If she learned that I choose to become the Dark One again, this would be the end.”

“You haven’t changed one bit!”

Neal’s voice had pain once again and Rumple felt his embarrassment growing.

“Bae. Please.” He cried out.

“Not another word. We better stop this conversation here because I don’t know what I may say.”

He turned away to walk inside the house and Rumple stayed here.

_You will always lose the ones you love the most._

What had he done? Was love so less important comparing to power?   



	16. True love isn't easy

When Killian saw Neal coming he looked at him automatically.

“Hey.” Neal said nervously. This was awkward.

“Bealfire.” He replied. He didn’t know what else to say.

Everyone else was looking at them, waiting for their reactions. Emma realized that none of them had anything to say and decided to intervene.

“Ok. You’ll have the time for this. There are more significant things right now.”

“Yes. You have a point.” Regina noticed. “I think we should continue our search.”

“No.” Emma protested. “I… I mean… We can rest for a while.” She looked away to hide her stress.

“Emma?” Mary Margaret encouraged her. “Is everything alright?”

Emma let a breath leave her body and smiled. “It is, mom. I just… I want to have a word with Killian.”

“Oh, of course.” David reassured her. “Well, let’s all go outside to organize our next movements. Shall we?”

Everyone agreed and headed to the backyard.

“Emma?” Neal hesitated but she turned her full attention to him making him continue. “Can I take Henry for a walk?”

She sighed relieved and smiled a little. “You don’t need to ask. Just look after him. It’s dangerous out there.”

“Of course.” He replied smiling and caught Henry from the shoulder.

Emma waited for them to close the door and then she sat down to the cough as before. Killian followed her.

“So… Are we looking for Hercules now?” He asked in order to start an issue and because he wanted to show her that he did wanted to help her.

She wasn’t looking at him. She didn’t know how to begin. “Yes.” She said, still looking at the floor.

“Come on.” He motivated her with a big smile. “What is it? Where’s your powerful spirit and this stubborn woman?”

She shallowed and bit her down lip. She didn’t notice his body stretching at the view as she was concentrated to her speech. “I think… I think we should stop this whole… operation for a while.”

“You mean my saving?” He joked encouragingly. “What will happen to me?” He faked an offended look that made her smile. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“I just… Killian…” She took a breath and looked up at him. “I’m afraid. It’s not only me in danger, it’s everyone. They all came here to help me and… and you. Even you are in danger.” She stopped to gather her strength and touched his hand. “Your father is trapped in there because of me.”

He saw a tear falling down her face and he was ready to spread his head but he hesitated. He wanted to comfort her somehow but she continued.

“I don’t want to play with lives.”

“Emma.” He let his hand free of hers and cupped it. “I told you… It’s not your fault. And… I get that you’re afraid but that’s not a reason to stop. Hades didn’t punish him because of what you say. I still remember nothing of what you want me to, but if I’m sure about one thing, this is that you can do this!”

_You believe I can do this?_

Her breath caught in her throat at his phrase and she moved her hand in his to tighten her holding.

_You can do this Swan._

_I’ve yet to see you fail._

She cupped his cheek with her other hand and he felt his head relaying on it. “I know that deep down you don’t believe.” He tried to protest but she putted her finger in front of his lips to stop him. “And that’s ok. It should stop you from messing with all this, and put yourself at stake.”

He ignored her finger in front of his mouth. His surprise was more powerful than her gentle touch. “You’re worried about me?”

“They practically killed your father once again because he wanted to help me. And you want to help me.”

“Emma.” He needed to say more but the fact that she broke every touch with his body distracted him.

“You want to help me. And I need to help you but… we can’t play fair in this Killian. And sometimes evil wins. I don’t know what’s right anymore.”

She stood up and he tried to catch her hand but it slipped through his and she was gone.

 

* * *

 

Mary Margaret was looking at the stars when she felt someone coming. She turned around to see David and he hugged her slowly. She had gone out of the house. She wanted some time alone, to think.

“Did they give you any answers?” He joked kindly.

“Unfortunately not.” She made an effort to joke too but her voice was sad.

“Hey.” He made her look up at him with his hand. “What are you thinking?”

“What else? Emma… Her behavior was weird.”

“Indeed.” He agreed. “She maybe feel stressed.

“No. It’s not it. Neal’s appearance distracted her. And his words about the danger. She didn’t have strength in her eyes David. Not after what he said.”

“Maybe you’re right. Poor Neal. He must feel bad.”

“That’s for sure. And I can’t blame him. He feels less worthy than Killian.”

“I know. But he’s not. I mean… It’s what Emma told him. When he died both Emma and Henry saw another chance in Killian. And when they lost him too… they gave up. They decided that it was this or nothing.”

“It’s easy for us to understand.” She caressed his cheek and he sighed. “But it’s not the same for him.”  She paused, hesitating to continue. “You think Emma is going to give up?” She asked anxiously.

“No. She didn’t come here to give up. She maybe need a break, some time to gather her courage again.”

“I guess she does. But she needs hope. Killian may be willing to help but the fact that he doesn’t remember her still hurts Emma. Wanting to fight when everything is against you isn’t easy.”

“True love isn’t easy.” He said and looked at him right in his eyes and she left a small laugh.

“But once you find it, it can never be replaced. I know” She admitted.

“She promised she would find him. And she did. If Killian needs his time to believe in her, we must remind her of our belief the whole time.”

“That we will do.” She declared.

“Come on, let’s go back. Our daughter’s waiting for us.” He pushed her gently from her back and they smiled melancholically.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later everything in the house was the same. Killian was still sitting at the living room, lost in his thoughts. His rum never left his hand. Mary Margaret and David had returned to the backyard, where they were trying to figure out something more. However, Emma wasn’t joining the conversation. She had lied down in an effort to calm herself down but instead her thoughts were becoming more and more loud in her mind. The door that was parted the two rooms was open and Killian could observe her. He couldn’t see her face but the fact that she had given up for everyone else’s meeting was enough to worry him.

The main door opened soundly and Killian turned to look Neal coming in.

“Where’s Henry?” He didn’t manage to prevent his thought to come out.

“What do you mean?” Neal asked nervously. “I brought him outside here and I went to my home for some things. Hasn’t he returned?”

Killian stood up automatically. The last time he had this feeling Emma was in danger. He saw the others walking in. They had obviously heard everything.

“Neal?” Emma asked with hope in her eyes that he was joking.

“Where’s my son?”

Regina shouted angrily and paused Emma from continuing. “Where’s Henry?” She asked calmly but her eyes were stormy.


	17. Pan trick

“Where’s Henry?” She asked calmly but her eyes were stormy.

He shallowed soundly. His eyes on hers. “Emma I… I have no idea.” He admitted and he passed his hand through his hair anxiously.

“No.” Mary Margaret breathed sadly.

Emma felt her legs weak. Killian took one step closer in order to catch her but David was faster. He hugged her and made her stand. “Come and sit for a while.”

“No.” She protested and pulled away from him. “I need to find my son. And I need to do it now.”

“She’s right.” Snow agreed. “Every wasted second may be hazardous for him.”

“Ok. Let’s split up.” Neal suggested. “Emma, you go with your parents. Robin with Regina and Liam. Papa… Well you don’t need protection. You go alone.”

“I’m coming with you.” Killian declared.

Neal nodded and they all left the house.

 

* * *

 

Several moments later Killian and Neal were far away from their area.

“Where are we going?” Killian asked.

“I know a house here. Nobody lives in it. It’s the great place for hiding someone.”

“We lose nothing to take a look.” Killian continued.

When they arrived at the house Neal was the first to walk in.

Killian was following him until he saw him turning around to face him. He shook his hand and the door closed loudly behind them. It was a big, empty hallway. There was an also big staircase and no window uncovered. Neal’s hand shook again and this time it made Killian feel dizzy. He felt his body falling to the ground while Neal disappeared in a swirl of smoke and Peter Pan appeared in his place.

“What the…” Killian tried to speak but he fell unconscious to the ground.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, some moments later, he was in something like a cell. The walls were made of stone and in front of him there were prison bars. He stood up and looked around. He was trying to find a way out when he noticed the locker on the bars. He smiled wickedly and walked silently towards there. He could see Pan but he knew he wasn’t visible from his position. He took his hook off its base and caught it with his good hand. He unlocked the locker slowly and he walked out and to the opposite direction from Pan’s.

His steps became quicker but he stopped immediately when he heard an anxious moan. He turned to look where it was coming from and his eyes widened at the sight of Henry, chained up, inside of another cage much like his previous one.

“Bloody hell.” He muttered.

He used his hook again to walk inside and then to let Henry free from the ropes.

“Are you alright?” He asked looking all over his body to find out himself.

“Yes. He just put me here.” Henry whispered.

“What happened exactly?”

“He had still my dad’s appearance when he leaded me in here. Then, when he locked this door he revealed who he really is. Why are you here?”

“Well, he did the same to me. But he forgot one thing.” He lifted up his hook and winked at the boy, who was now smiling.

He told him to be quiet with a gesture and Henry nodded but when they turned to leave Pan was blocking the way.

“I see you found my friend.” Pan mocked them.

“I’ve already used this Hook to unlock the bars and set the boy free. Don’t make me use it through your body too.” He threatened him angrily.

“You will do nothing. For the same reason you didn’t when I made you fall unconscious. I have magic, while you don’t. Nobody knows you’re here. So, now, tie him back.” He replied with calm voice and a satisfied look that made Killian’s eyes fire up.

He obeyed unwillingly and once the ropes had been returned to Henry’s hands and legs, he was ready to put the dirty fabric in his mouth again.

“Hook…” Henry whispered as Killian was doing as he should.

“Nothing will happen to you Henry.” He whispered back and stood up to face Pan again.

“You needed him. Why?”

“Because I needed you and everyone else occupied. I need you to do something.”

Killian’s hook was in his one hand the next moment and he pulled him outside the cage, locking the bars behind him.

 

* * *

 

“Do you know any place to look?” Regina asked Liam anxiously.

“I have some in mind. Follow me. We need to be quick.” He replied.

“If something happens to Henry…” She didn’t continue her sentence and Robin caught her hand.

“It’s going to be alright. We’ll find him.” He reassured her but her eyes were full of worry.

 

* * *

 

They were at the room Killian had saw him some minutes before.

“Where’s Bealfire? What did you do to him?” He shouted angrily.

“I did nothing Hook. He’s far away from here. He was never actually here.”

“What?” He exhaled. He couldn’t find his words. But when he did, he was angry as hell. “How could you do this? They believed you! You made them feel sorry. Emma’s eyes were full of tears the whole time since they came back with you.”

“Do you really think I care?” He answered uninterested.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing; but if you hurt the boy, I swear I’ll make you regret it.” Killian declared.

“Hurt him? I’m saving his life.” Pan said uninterestingly.

“How do you figure that?” Killian narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t play stupid.” Pan mocked him. “You don’t want Cora to find him. You know what would happen.” He continued smiling.

“What are you talking about?”

“The punishments.”

“What punishments?”

“The ones everyone believes. All except you.” He challenged him.

“Ok stop this. I know you talked to Emma.”

“You mean Henry’s mother, the savior. Of course we did. And she told me how much she loved me… as Neal.” He mocked him. Killian’s eyes filled with more anger and Pan recognized a spark of jealousy in them. He smiled wickedly and continued. “Who knows. She’s maybe going to decide to save him instead.”

Killian ignored his comment and brought back the real issue. “Why did you take Henry?” He hissed slowly.

“Because, for the last two years, I’ve been stuck in here, without being able to control anyone. Day after day, always the same. Until one night, you, roll into hell, and the clock ticks, and things start to change. You see… I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Hook. You’re special. You and your little lover brought something precious to the Underworld – magic, power.” Pan explained.

“You’re insane.” He responded.

“Because I speak the truth?” He asked.

“Because you’re talking about magic that Emma and I created.” He complained.

“I’m talking about what I’ve seen. Maybe you’re the one that’s mad.”

“Really?” It was Hook’s time to mock him.

“What’s crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that’s exactly what you’ve been doing since you got to this dark world. Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn’t it about time?”

“What do you want?”

“I won’t you to help me take my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin.”

 

* * *

 

“This is my fault.” Emma hissed as they were walking.

“Hey. Don’t blame yourself. It could happen any time.” David tried to calm her down.

“No. I shouldn’t let him alone with Neal. I promised I would protect him.” She complained.

“Emma!” Snow scolded her. “How could you know? Neal is his father, of course you made the right decision.”

“Couldn’t he bring him back home and leave? He left him alone. I would never leave him alone.” She shouted. She needed to put the blame on someone else but herself.

“What matters now is to find Henry.” David reminded her.

“Yes.” She agreed and they turned to a corner.

 

* * *

 

“I need to find his dagger.” Pan continued.

“You want me to find the bloody dagger? Here?” He asked ironically.

“Well, that’s where I need it. And I know you want it too. Or else you wouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t.”

“He killed the woman you loved. You lost Emma too because of him and then, when you sacrificed yourself, he betrayed you. Aren’t these enough reasons to want to avenge him?”

“Why do _you_ want to avenge him?” He said narrowing his eyes once again.

“Because he killed me.”

“Okay. You’ve clearly talked a lot with Emma. They’re just stories. They never happened.”

“Then why am I here? You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in something more powerful than them. You need to know that I won’t let the boy free until you help me.”

“I can’t go back with this revenge. I’m done with it!” Killian shouted.

“No! You have to! If you don’t help me, I’m never going to be able to kill him.”

“Why do you want to kill him? To stay here forever? He’s going to leave and you have the opportunity to live some more of this life without facing him!”

“I have to kill to make him pay. And because this way I’ll have my power back. I’m going to be the Dark One and even if I can’t go back to the world of living, I’ll be able to control him and the whole Underworld.”

“That’s why you want me to help you, isn’t it? To take your previous life back.”

“It’s the one way I can live with. And this…” He moved his hand and a small box appeared in his hand. “is going to help me too. Pandora’s box. The one Rumple tried to trap me in. That’s what I’m going to do with him.”

Killian stayed silent for some seconds looking at the box. When he looked back at Pan his eyes were wet. “I know what it’s like to want your life back.” He said calmly.

“You do, don’t you?” Pan responded.

“It can make you feel like you’re losing your mind.” Killian confessed.

“I’m not losing my mind. This is real.”

“Maybe it is.” He rushed to answer him.

“You believe?” It was Pan’s turn to narrow his eyes.

“If what you’re saying is true, this boy’s mother is my other half. The one that changed my life for better. The one I was ready to die for. And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So, maybe you’re right. Maybe, I need to open myself up more. Maybe, if I want to be saved, I have to start believing.” He answered calmly.

“So you’re going to help me?”

“I can try.”

Pan smiled cockily and turned around to take something. But when he did, Hook hit him on the head

“Bloody devil.” He murmured and ran away.

He unlocked the bars quickly and pulled the ropes away from Henry’s body.

“It’s alright lad. I’m going to get you out of here. You’re going to be okay. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Killian look out.” Henry screamed and Killian turned away only to make it easier for Pan to hit him back. They started a fight with their bodies and they fell both to the ground. Pandora’s box about two meters away from them. Pan tried to use his magic but it was unable to hurt anyone. Killian made an effort to look where Henry was but it distracted him and Pan kicked him away and stood up. Hook’s sword in his hand.

“Hey!” Henry shouted and when Pan begun to turn to him, he hit him in a way much like Killian’s and kicked him back.

Pan tried to control his body but he lost his balance and fell back. Pandora’s box suddenly opened and absorbed him, leaving stunned both Killian and Henry.

“Are you okay?” Henry asked.

“Aye.” He replied. His breath still hard to return to normal. “Come on. Let’s get away from here.” He declared and they both leaved the house immediately.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the house everyone was already there. They had searched everywhere but they found nothing, so they returned to see if anyone else had something to say. Killian opened the door and took a step back to let Henry walk in first. Emma and Regina stood up in an instant and rushed to hug him.

“Oh my god. Are you alright?” Regina asked and pull him out of her hug to look at her.

“I’m fine mom.” Henry reassured her calmly.

“Henry, you’re sure?” Emma asked worried.

“Yes mom.” He caught her hand to calm her down. “Killian found me.”

 

_David took a step back to let his daughter walk inside. It’d been a whole year and they were remembering nothing. But Emma was here. “How did you get here?” He asked curious._

_“Hook found me.” She replied casually and he nodded._

Emma looked up to Killian who was massaging his pained arm.

“Where’s Neal?” Emma didn’t manage to prevent the question from escaping he lips when she noticed Neal’s missing. But she regretted it when she saw Killian’s look change with something… disappointment? She realized she should have asked about him first but her curiousness blinded her.

“Bealfire was never really here.” He said simply.

“What do you mean?” David asked

“The one you found was Pan, Peter Pan. It was all part of his plan.”

Everyone was shocked but Rumple couldn’t help his desire to ask. “What plan?”

“He wanted me to help him kill you.” He replied. “That’s why he took Henry, to have you occupied and me alone with him. All he wanted was to kill you with the dagger. This way, he would be able to avenge you and take full control of the Underworld.” He added.

“That’s why he sent me alone.” Rumple realized.

“What did you do?” Emma asked curious and a little bit worried.

“The only thing I did was to try to take Henry away. Everything else happened rapidly. He had this box… Pandora’s box. He wanted to trap the crocodile but he fell inside by mistake. He’s gone.” He answered casually.

“So, everything is good!” Robin said.

“Yes. We’re just glad you’re both okay.” Snow continued.

“Aye. Thank you.” He replied nervously. “Well, excuse me but… I need to take care for my arm before getting worse.” He said and he walked deeper in the house.

Emma wanted to say something but she stopped. She turned her attention to Henry and smiled at him.

“Do you want to give us some details?” She knew that her boy loved stories. He would be excited to say one to them.

“Sure!” Henry answered with a big smile and they all headed to the backyard to listen to him.

 


	18. Good always wins... or not?

The night before, they all decided that the stress they had been through was enough for one day. Fortunately, everything was alright now. No one wanted to think even the possibility of Henry being in danger again. So, they appreciated the fact that they had him right in front of them, excited to describe his adventure.

Some hours later they had started to wake up one by one. The first thing Liam noticed was that Killian hadn’t got up yet. He used to wake up the same time every day and the fact that he didn’t saw his brother at the cough as usual made him worry.

He knocked the door and all he was given as an answer was a small growl. He opened it to find Killian relayed on the back of his bed. His body still hidden under the blankets.

“What happened little brother? Is heroes’ work that exhausted?” He asked smiling.

Killian rolled his eyes and then looked at his brother boringly. “That’s exactly why I excused myself quickly last night. I’m not a hero Liam. And it’s younger brother!” He reminded him.

Liam left a small laugh at his tenacity. “Then why did you give up on your waking up early habit?” He asked more considerately and sat at the edge of the bed.

“I just don’t feel in the mood of getting up yet.” He said, lifting his shoulders causally.

“You seem like there’s something you want to avoid.” Liam narrowed his eyes when he saw his brother looking everywhere else apart from him.

“Nothing like that.” He replied stubbornly.

“Oh, and I thought it was about that thing of you and Emma waking up at the same time.” He answered and he looked at him with a significant look.

Killian’s mouth dropped open as he was trying to find an excuse for his actions. “I… I was…”

“I get it.” Liam interrupted him smiling.

“She wakes up at the same time every day and she walks in to fulfil her routines.” He confessed, looking down.

“Which have become yours too.” Liam added. He was trying to hide the satisfaction from his face.

“I know. I know… I just like to sit out there observing her.” His good hand was playing nervously with his Hook. His eyes locked on the metal item.

“So you’re a stalker?” Liam joked and Killian looked up at him with widened eyes.

 

_“You!” She shouted. This man who had appeared from nowhere the day before and kissed her was now sitting at her date’s chair._

_“I can explain!” He rushed to say. His hand lifted up._

_“You are a stalker!” She blamed him with widened eyes._

_“Don’t scream. Just hear me out.” He advised her and she placed her phone to the table with wild eyes._

“No!” He complained but his big brother’s look made him blush a little. “Not really… Maybe a little bit.” He corrected.  “I mean; it’s not like I’m following her. I just know that she spends her mornings with Henry or her parents, dawdles a little with this book of hers, then talks to Regina and the crocodile to make their next plans and then you’re usually all gone.” He said with a breath.

“Oh is that all?” Liam asked ironically. This time he couldn’t hide his big smile and he was grateful he had the opportunity to see his brother like this.

“At the nights she sleeps 17 minutes after she has lied down. I can’t get her out of my head.” He replied desperately.

Liam couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape his mouth at Killian’s last words. He pushed the blankets away from his body with a quick move.

He was angry, Liam could say. But it was far more than funny to see Killian reuniting his hook with its base and button his apron with quick fingers.

“Stop looking at me like this.” Killian scolded him, almost offended.

“You know I’m enjoying it, don’t you?”  Liam joked enthusiastically.

Killian gave him a murdering look and headed outside of the bedroom. Liam followed him.

 

* * *

 

When Killian took the final step to the main room, Emma was there, taking some of her things of the table. She looked at him entering and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Hey.” She exhaled.

He saw the hope in her eyes and her breathless waiting for his reaction. “Hey.” It was the only thing he managed to say without being dangerous.

“How’s your arm?” She had seen his stress. She didn’t want to press him but she wanted to saw him that she did care about him.

“Oh, that…” He began looking at his arm. “… it’s fine. I’ve had worse.” He tried to smile causally.

 

_“Your hand. It’s cut, let me help.” He offered with a little more demand that was needed._

_~~~_

_“Oh this thing. Well, I had worse cuts itching my nose with the wrong hand.” He reassured her. His neck was hurting a little after Arthur’s clumsiness._

_~~~_

_“No it’s fine.” She complained._

_~~~_

_“Shhh… Hold still.” She said calmly and she hold him, her hand almost touching his neck while glowing with magic._

_~~~_

_“No it’s not.” He insisted and began to take care of her wound in a more than sexy way._

She smiled at the memories and ignored the thought that he was not holding the same memories too. “We’re going to begin our search again. Wanna come?” She suggested. Maybe if he became a part of their quest, it would be easier for him to believe.

“Uhh…” Killian began to say something but Liam decided that it was time for him to interfere.

“Actually it’s a great idea. You’ve been proven to be really good at fights. We might need your help.”

Honestly, the only thing he wanted to do right now was to punch his brother in the face. “Okay.” He breathed quitted and his features relaxed when he saw Emma’s smile.

 

* * *

 

“Bad news.” Hades announced as he was entering the room.

“What is it?” Cora asked as she was standing up.

“Pan has been knocked out. As well as papa Henry and papa Jones. No one had the impact we wanted on them.” He explained.

“How? Pan was the most villainous back there. And you’re saying that an one-handed pirate and a little boy managed to get him out of the way?” She shouted angrily.

“I’ve told you it was a bad idea. Jones could easily be persuaded about Rumpelstiltskin. But the boy’s kidnapping? It was distracting. Of course he put him first.” He reminded her.

“Why would he put him first? You erased his memories. That’s why we did that! Is there anything you can do right in this world?” She complained furiously.

“Don’t put the blame on me now!” It was his turn to shout. “I may be able to erase their memories but I can’t do the same with their emotions! He had a deeper instinct to protect the boy. It’s not my fault! That’s exactly what happened with his father too.”

“No!” She protested. Her eyes widened with horror. “Don’t compare the two of them. What happened with his father was even worse. This damn woman was able to break his curse, to make him remember. Do you have any idea what means if the same thing happens with Hook?”

“I do.” He said thoughtfully. “So, what do we do?”

“What we’re trying to do this whole time! We need to keep them away from each other. The more time he spends with her, the most dangerous it becomes for us.”

“That’s right.” He agreed. “I think it’s time to put her somewhere away from everyone else.”

He added and they both smiled wickedly.

 

* * *

 

They were walking for several moments as Liam was trying to explain to Killian what they had learned and at what level they were now.

“Ok. I understand why Meg can help us. She knows the Underworld and she can find an exit plan. But why are we looking for Hercules?” He asked puzzled.

“Because Meg can’t help us from in there and Hercules is the only one that can get her out of there.” Emma explained.

“And because if we help her to get her lover and freedom back she will be willing to help us too.” Liam continued.

“Aye. That sounds logical.” Killian admitted.

“Here we are.” Rumple announced and everyone stopped at their positions.

“What’s inside?” David asked.

“I’d suggest for the women to wait here. This thing is one of the most dangerous parts of the Underworld. One you have heard only in legends but when it comes to face it, it’s like seeing a second death. Or in your occasion, a first.”

“What’s inside?” Mary Margaret asked. Her voice dynamic and determined.

“Hydra.” Rumple replied simply, waiting for their reactions.

“The mythological creature. Isn’t it supposed to be out of the Underworld?” Henry noticed.

“I told you, you’re a smart boy.” Rumple rewarded him. “But no. The one you’re talking about was killed by Hercules some time ago. This one is its descendant. Hades is hiding it here until it is old enough to get it at the lake of Lerna in the Argolid as the previous one.”

“I really miss New York.” Emma complained but her joke made no one laugh. “Ok. Let’s do this.”

She took a step forward but Rumple stood in her way.

“Uhm. Miss Swan. I wouldn’t suggest for Henry to get inside. I don’t know what story you’ve been told but there are countless people this monster has killed. Maybe you should stay here too.”

“No way!” She protested. “I agree about Henry.” She saw him trying to say something but she stopped him lifting her hand. “… and there’s no way to persuade me for this!” She reprimanded him. “But I’m going.”

“Emma, maybe you need to rethink this.” Liam told her thoughtfully but his look wasn’t soft. It was strict and scolding.

She didn’t have the time to think about his weird behavior. She was just grateful to herself that she hadn’t told anyone about her pregnancy. “No. I’m not changing my mind.” She declared.

“I’m coming too!” Mary Margaret declared.

“No! Mary Margaret. Please, this time listen to me.” David almost begged her. “This thing is not like everything we’ve faced before. You need to stay with Henry.”

“Yes.” Regina supported him. “David’s right. And Robin, you need to do the same.”

“But, why? I know how to fight!” He complained.

“Of course you do, but this monster needs more. It needs magic.”

“That’s true.” Rumple admitted. “Some of us need to keep it occupied and the others will do the work. The only thing that can stop it is fire. And the only ones that can produce fire are the three of us.” He said pointing out at him, Regina and Emma.

They all nodded. All except Killian who was skeptical. When the others began to walk in the cave, leaving Henry, Mary Margaret and Robin behind, he took some faster steps to reach for Liam’s arm.

He stopped surprised and looked back to meet his brother’s worried look.

“What is it?” Liam asked. “Come on. We must stay all together if we want to succeed.”

“I know. I can catch them up.” He took a breath and rushed to reply to his brother’s questioning look. “Liam. I don’t want you to come inside.”

“What? Of course I will.” Liam protested.

“Please.” Killian insisted. “Even the fact that I am going is crazy but I promised Emma that I would help her. And that’s what I’m going to do. I’ll help her go home. But…” He hesitated but when he saw the others being stood off them he knew, he should hurry. “… Please stay here. I don’t want you to risk your life again. We’ve just lost father. I had no chance to make up with him. And I’ve already lost you once. Don’t make me live it again!”

His eyes were begging him. All he wanted was to help his brother but he couldn’t resist his tearful eyes. “Okay.” He breathed quitted and he saw Killian’s lips curling in a small smile. “Be careful.” He reminded him.

Killian nodded and then he ran to catch up the others.

 

* * *

 

Inside the cave the moisture was more than outside. It was cold and quiet.

“Why does it feel so freezing in here?” David asked.

“Hades has created the same conditions as they are near the lake. It helps the monster grow and get used to them.” Rumple explained.

Emma felt Killian reaching her and she turned to look at him. “Where’s Liam?” She asked curious. She was sure she saw him coming.

“He’s not coming. I advised him not to and he, fortunately, agreed” He answered.

Emma realized exactly what Killian had asked his brother to not do but she said nothing. She just gave him a smile to encourage him that he did the right thing.

“How do we find it?” Regina asked while she was looking around.

“We don’t find it. It will find us.” Rumple corrected her and his one hand sparkled with magic and created a wound at the other. “It can smell blood.” He explained.

And he was right. It was some seconds after that a loud growl echoed in the place and made them close their ears.

“Now, be careful! Two more heads will grow immediately for each one you cut. David and Hook, you make sure it stays occupied with you. Emma and Regina, we split up in each side of it. Don’t waste your power with useless magic. Fire will be enough. Just be sure it not throws it to you first!” He shouted to them and they did as he had just told.

Emma and Regina were standing at each side of the deep passageway, where the growls were hearing from. But when it finally came out they both needed to stretch her heads as back as they could to look at it.

Regina’s eyes were smiling wickedly as did her lips. She could do this.

Emma’s eyes on the other hand were widened in shock! She had faced a dragon all alone but this thing was huge and she felt her blood running cold through her veins. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and remembered of Gold’s words.

Rumple was anxious but also calm. He was standing at the one side of the cave. The one he could see Regina and David from.

David and Killian were next to each other, their swords in their hands and David waited Rumple’s sign to begin. He saw him nodding and he turned to Killian.

“Now!” He shouted.

Both he and Killian were doing their best to make the huge creature looking only at their direction.

Killian was screaming at it to take its attention and he cut his good hand with his hook, hoping that his running blood would help. But it was impossible. This thing had seven bloody heads and as David and him trying to survive by cutting them, they were becoming more.

Emma and Regina couldn’t see each other. Hydra’s big body was between them and they were both marking at the side in front of them to blow fire to.

David was running from the one head to the other, hiding behind them and cutting them when he couldn’t avoid it.

Killian was startled by one that came next to him and he cut it quickly. But when he turned again in his front he noticed that Emma was struggling to deal with another angry one that was a breath away from her.

“Emma!” He shouted but she couldn’t see him. Not knowing what else to do he ran his sword through the tongue of one in front of him. Doing this, he managed to climb over the head and stand there. His action had distracted the monster and Emma was free to fight again. He was among tenths of heads and he began to run and jump from one to another in order to avoid the fireballs they were throwing to him.

Rumple had managed to reduce the existing heads with his own fireballs and he continued to do it.

Regina did too while she and Emma never stopped using their magic against it.

Killian could see the heads being reduced around him as he was heading to the central and immortal one. He grabbed its big neck with hook and nails making the monster scream furiously. He freed his hand to catch his sword again and he run it through the hard skin.

Rumple, David, Regina and Emma had stopped fighting. It had only been one remaining head and Hook was climbed on it. They couldn’t do lots of things to help him, so they just stayed with widened eyes watching him running his sword trough Hydra’s neck. 

It was now or never. He shook his body backwards and he freed his Hook from the monster’s neck with a quick move. That helped his body hurdle in a circling way around it and cut it. What he hadn’t thought, was that as he would fall the heavy head could land right over him.

“Hook!” Emma screamed and she moved her hand to change his falling direction. He fell to the ground, at the start of the dark passageway and she ran toward him. But as Hydra’s head touched the ground, the loud sound and the rattler made some stones fall right in front of the entrance and trapped them in there.

“Emma!” David shouted as Rumple moved his hand quickly to take Regina away from the place the stones were falling. She landed in front of them and she breathed relaxed.

“Thank you.” She said and he didn’t answer. Then, she turned away to follow David who was running in front of the place where the passageway was a moment ago.

“They’re trapped.” She noticed.

“Emma?” David shouted again. All he needed was to hear her voice, that she was ok. Then they would find a way out.


	19. It's hardly like old times

“Emma?” David shouted again. All he needed was to hear her voice, that she was ok. Then they would find a way out.

 _“We’re fine.”_ They heard her voice and David left the breath he was holding.

“Thank God! Don’t worry. We’ll find a way out!” He replied, his voice loud.

_“Yes. We’ll look for something too.”_

“Come on. We need to inform the others.” Regina said and they all headed out of the cave.

 

 * * *

 

Killian was still lied on the ground and Emma was sitting next to him.

“Are you alright?” She asked worried.

“Aye. I’m ok. Thank you.” He replied as he was trying to normalize his breath.

She stood up and gave him her hand to help him. He looked at it and he finally took it. She was looking around but it was too dark to see farther than some meters away.

“How deep is this thing? Are we sure there aren’t other deathly monsters in here?” She tried to joke.

“Well, we just beaten the strongest of them, so I doubt we can’t deal with another one.” He answered as he was washing some dust away from his clothes.

She observed his features stretching as he was moving his arm. She reached for it in order to massage it but he pulled away without thinking.

“Hey, I’m just… I’m just trying to help. You made it worse. What’s going on with you today?” She asked with genuine curiosity.

He felt guilty as he was looking at her. But he couldn’t help feeling his whole body tensed when she was near to him. She tried to catch his arm again but he took some more steps backward and she stopped just looking at him. He could she anger growing inside her. _No, Swan. If someone deserves to be angry here, that is me. Why death had to be so difficult?_ “What’s going on? ‘What’s going on’ is I still have feelings for you.” He said quickly.

“What?” She asked narrowing her eyes. What was this now? He had cleared himself up. He had chosen Milah. And she was doing her best to take this easy. To not lose her hope. And now he was playing with her again?

“Why do you think I wake up at the same time as you every single day? It’s to see you. I don’t even know why, because it just makes me miserable. Because every time I see you, it just reminds me that I chose Milah instead of you. And that’s why I didn’t want to come here with you today. Because being around you is too… It’s too painful. I’m losing my mind with all this pressure.” He confessed a little angrily.

Emma hadn’t realized she was smiling until he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to look at her better. “You think this is funny?” He asked offended.

“No, no. It’s just… the reason I get up that time every day is to see you.” She explained with calm voice.

His features softened and his body relaxed and her answer. He saw her taking a step forward and then leaning to him for a kiss but he pulled back.

“No, Emma.” He took some steps backwards to have some space between them. He took a deep breath when he saw her disappointment. “Don’t make it worse, please.” He begged her. “I may be able to deal with a huge, multipliable monster but I really find it difficult to do the same with these emotions.” She didn’t answer and he looked at her sadly. “Let’s find a way out of this bloody place.” He suggested and he began to walk deeper in the tunnel making sure she was following him.

 

* * *

 

“Is there any way to get them out?” Mary Margaret asked anxiously.

“Our magic isn’t enough.” Regina complained skeptically. “But we’re sure there aren’t more monsters in there, right?” She asked Rumple.

“Indeed. The only monster is lying dead.” He replied.

“Maybe there’s a way.” Liam declared and they all turned to look at him. “Maybe there’s more than one entrances. We need to go to the other side of the cave and find out. Then we can get inside and find them.” He explained.

“Ok, let’s go.” Robin said.

 

* * *

 

Hades was sitting at his throne when two small rats walked up to there and he rolled his eyes.

“Stop this silly game, boys… what is it?”

The rats disappeared with a swirl of smoke and two small creatures took their places. The one was pink and fat. His face like circle and his horns red as blood. The other one was taller and thin. Blue as the sea and with a big nose embellishing his face.

“Well, you may want to sit.” The pink one suggested.

“I’m already sitting stupid!” Hades corrected him furiously.

“Yeah, he’s already sitting, Pain!” The blue one repeated and hit Pain on the head.

“Ok. Then you tell him, Panic!” He grumbled touching his pained head.

“Yes… yes of course.” Panic said nervously.

“Get on with it!” Hades reminded them impatiently.

“Ok, so…” Panic began. “This… little creature of yours.”

“I have no little creatures!” Hades complained offended.

Pain started to laugh secretly and Hades threw a fireball to make him stop.

“Yes you’re right” Panic admitted. “Well… this big thing with the many heads.”

“Hydra junior, yes” Hades said. “What about my little girl?”

“She’s dead.” Pain split out.

“What?” Hades screamed as he was standing up. His blue fired head becoming red from anger.

“They won. They killed it.” Panic explained.

“Yes. Yes. This hooked man and his friends cut its big neck.” Pain continued.

“All of its necks.” Panic corrected.

“Yeah, all of its necks” Pain repeated.

Hades left an angry growl and disappeared with a swirl of blue smoke.

 

* * *

 

He walked furious up and down at the main room and Cora stood up anxious.

“What?” She asked.

“Are you really asking?” He shouted. “I was waiting all these years for this useless monster to grow up and now that I was so close…” He paused to catch his breathing.

“No.” Cora said angrily.

“They killed it! They just killed it with such ease!” He screamed. His fire red all around his body once again.

“Stop complaining!” She shouted back. “You and your damn, stupid monsters!” She grumbled.

“Oh, that’s my fault too?” He asked angrily.  “I did what you asked!”

“Of course, I should know that these creatures of yours would be as useless as you!” She took a deep breath in an effort to calm down. “Do you know what this means?” She asked him.

“Why do you think I’m panicking here?” He screamed once again.

“Is there any way not to find him?” She asked more calmly.

“No. And now that this blond demon is trapped in there with him they’re surely going to find him.” He replied. This time his voice was calmer and full of realization.

Cora sighed and sat down again trying to keep her thoughts in order.

 

* * *

 

The circumstances were exactly the same as before. Killian was walking first and Emma right behind him.

“You know; time would pass easier if we were talking a little.” She mocked him.

“Shhh!” He said putting his hand, opened up, next to his head. He knew that she was rolling her eyes and he stopped to help her reach for him. “Listen.” He whispered and she tried.

“What?” She asked.

He turned his head to look at her strictly. “Stop this competitive game of who can be stubborner and use your sensations!” He reprimanded her and she tried again.

_“Is anybody there? Here! Please, help me… I can hear your steps.”_

Emma heard the man’s voice and her eyes, still on Killian’s, widened. “He must be close. Come on.” She said and they both ran.

It was right after the turn when they noticed a big cage and someone holding the bars. They ran again towards there. When they were close enough Emma reached for the man while Killian was looking for a way out this bloody cage.

“Thank you. Finally, I’ve waiting in here for so long.” The man said.

“It’s ok now. We’ll get you out. What’s your name?” She asked.

“Hercules.” The man breathed.

Killian stopped his search and his eyes met Emma’s before both turning to look at the man.

“We’re looking for you.” Emma confessed.

“Why?” Hercules questioned.

“We’ll explain everything once we’re out of here.” She said and she walked up to Killian. “Did you find something?” She asked him.

“Do you think I would keep it secret?” He mocked her.

“Stop it, ok? You were the one who said that we should stop competing ourselves!” She scolded him.

“Aye, put yourself over me, Swan.” He said ironically.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She teased him angrily and he turned to look at her with widened eyes.

“Look, I’m trapped in here, risking to be the bloody monster’s dinner because my stubborn brother pressed me to come and help your, stubborn, highness! So, don’t play with your good luck and help me!” He shouted.

“That’s what I was trying to do by asking you if you found something!” She shouted complaining. “Keep your emotions in track, Jones!” She reprimanded him again.

“We both know that the only way for this to happen is if we stop being here together!” He grumbled as he was opening the locker he had found, with his hook. “There, your majesty.” He added ironically and he began to walk again in the direction the tunnel was leading him.

Emma helped Hercules get out and they started to follow.

“Sorry for this.” She said.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve had my taste of this kind of fights.” He said ambiguously and winked at her.

 

* * *

 

“Is that it?” Robin asked.

“It seems so.” Liam replied. “Come on, let’s get inside.

But the moment they were about to walk in, Killian, Emma and another man appeared.

“Are you doing a “welcome back” party?” Killian mocked them angrily.

“More like a rescue one.” Liam responded ironically.

“Don’t bother.” He teased him. “Let’s just go home.” He added and continued to walk.

Everyone’s look was a little bit worried about Killian’s behavior but nobody said anything.

“And who’s this?” Regina asked.

“Hercules.” Liam noticed.

“Yes. That’s me.” Hercules replied kindly. “You see, Hades put me inside the cage with Hydra guarding me. He wanted to punish me for killing the first one.” He explained.

“Welcome back then.” Mary Margaret said smiling.

“Come on, you’ll stay with us for a while. You can be sure; we’re going to help you.” Liam added.

They began to walk too but David noticed that Emma stood still.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he was touching her shoulder encouragingly.

“He feels this place like home.” She whispered more to herself, her eyes locked on him leaving.

Her voice was desperate and David hugged her and pushed her gently to walk.

 

 


	20. The light lies beneath

Killian pushed the door open and walked inside. He didn’t bother to stay in the main room. He just continued until he arrived to his own room. Liam was right behind him and he followed his brother with a suspicious look. He opened his door quietly and he saw Killian relaying on his arms and against a wall.

“What’s wrong with you?” Liam shouted.

“I wish I knew.” Killian answered calmly and he hit his good hand against the wall the next moment.

“What happened inside this bloody cave?” Liam was sure that something had happened. Why else would his brother be so angry since then?

“Nothing happened there. It just began there.” He confessed and sat at the edge of the bed.

Liam took some steps forward to stand right in front of him. “What exactly started there?” He asked more calmly this time.

“I don’t know Liam, I just… I… I can’t control myself right now. Just let it go.” He replied quitted and he stood up again to leave the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

He took his rum from the table ignoring everyone who was in the room and he headed to leave from the house too.

“Some minutes before you wanted to come back home.”

Emma’s voice made him stop before opening the door. “What do you want Swan?” He asked turning to face her.

“I don’t know. Do you know what _you_ want?” She challenged him angrily.

“Aye, but you seem to impede me from doing this.” He said ironically.

“Oh right! You’re right. Leave! Don’t mind about us trying to save you.” She replied in the same tone.

“Did I ask saving?” He shouted. He really wanted to avoid this but she left him no choice.

“So you don’t want it!” She continued stubbornly.

“Listen, lass. You maybe woke up one morning and said “What will I do today? Let’s torture a poor, dead man!” but I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask for anything!” He was angry but that was about to change when she would speak again.

“Or maybe I spent a sleepless night without you and I decided I couldn’t live this way.”

His eyes widened and his look softened while she left the room with tears on her face. He exhaled angrily and opened the door to leave.

The room was finally silenced. They had both left but there had remained a storm behind them.

“Maybe I can help with this.” Hercules declared hesitatingly and he stood up to follow Killian.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t go far. Only some meters away from the door and he could here Emma’s quiet cries from far. When Hercules stood next to him, he could see his glowing eyes. He exhaled to take his attention.

“You don’t seem quite satisfied of what just happened.” Hercules noticed.

“I’m not.” Killian said. His voice harsh but weak.

“You don’t want to keep hurting her.” It wasn’t a question. More like one more notice.

Killian turned to look the man next to him. “Is it that obvious?” He asked ironically.

“It is to me.” Hercules answered simply. “I’ve heard that you all know about me and Meg. Well, our relationship wasn’t hearts and flowers.”

“We don’t even have a relationship.” Killian confessed and he ignored the disappointment he heard in his own voice.

“Wait. There’s not what I understood.” He replied confused.

“It’s complicated. She has some memories that I don’t recall. She and her family believe that this was my punishment when I came here; to not remember her. And now here we are, me having my first love on the one side and this crazy, sweet, mind-blowing woman on the other.” He tried to explain with a bitter smile curling in his lips.

“Is this a complaint?” Hercules joked.

Killian laughed at his comment. “I don’t know what it is, really. All I know is that I can’t bare being alone with her. And today we crossed that limit for too many hours to be able to control myself.”

“Because you don’t want to be with her; or because you need more than just being with her?” He challenged him.

“The bloody second.” Killian admitted beaten. Hercules smiled at his reaction but his look changed when Killian continued more serious than before. “I’m trying to fit in. I’m trying to be good for her, I really do. I just can’t. Sometimes I feel like, like I don’t belong here. Like I’m supposed to be somewhere else, like she’s maybe right. I know it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Maybe it does. I’ve been waiting inside this cave for a long time. And my punishment was that Hydra was guarding me. That’s what Hades wanted for me. How do you know he didn’t want something for you too?” Hercules encouraged him.

Killian’s eyes glanced with hope for a second but they darkened again quickly. “Because she can’t be right for one simple reason.” He paused to take a deep breath and Hercules didn’t interrupt him. “I could possibly believe that we spent some time together; that I fell for her. It’s not difficult to believe. She’s here only some days and I’m breathing to know what will finally happen between us. But… Her story can’t be true because it doesn’t include only our relationship in it. It wants me to be changed and I assure you… I’m not a hero.”

Killian’s voice was full of pain and Hercules felt that he was able to look inside his soul, eventually. He and Killian weren’t too different. The exact opposite. They were almost the same. Two boys who were believing in themselves once; but life made them think otherwise. Hercules had spent from the level Killian was now. And it was a difficult and painful level. Killian didn’t need to believe in this woman. He could easily do this; he was ready to do this. But what he needed the most was to believe in himself again. Emma could only lead the way. As his sweet Meg leaded him to the right path, back then. “Hey.” He said and he grabbed Killian’s shoulder gently. “I’ve been there, you know. I’d also had this feeling of being nothing. Or at least, of being just a freak that wasn’t able of anything good. I’d also been believing that I deserve nothing. But it’s not true, mate. And as you assure me that you’re not a hero, I assure you that I wasn’t one too.”

“Thanks’ for the comfort but… I think I’m going to disappoint you.” Killian replied calmly and he turned to go back inside.

“Ok then.” Hercules interrupted him. “Why don’t you start from something easier? You can’t believe her story and you can’t handle being around her. But shouldn’t you say sorry for what happened in there?” He suggested.

Killian let a breath and nodded. “Yeah I think I have to do this.” He agreed.

 

* * *

 

He opened the small, backyard’s door but when he got inside he saw Henry sitting alone.

“Hey.” Henry exhaled and tried to smile.

“Where’s your mom?” Killian didn’t waste time with prologues.

“She just went back inside. I came here to make her talk to me about what happened but she didn’t.”

“I guess; she didn’t want to revile me in front of you.” He joked and sat next to the boy.

“She wouldn’t do this.” Henry replied smiling. “She’s hurt but she won’t give up on you.”

Killian spent some seconds speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He blinked his eyes several times before being able to answer. “I don’t want her to get hurt.” He spoke honestly. Was he really speaking about this with Emma’s son?

“I know. And she knows that your past self wouldn’t want it too.”

“I’m just me, lad.” Killian complained tiredly.

“We know that. You just need to remember it too.” Henry insisted innocently.

“I see. You took your mother’s stubbornness.” Killian joked and they both smiled.

“Wanna hear a story?” Henry asked him.

“About what?” Killian narrowed his eyes but he found the boy’s suggestion appealing.

“It’s something my mom told me when I asked about my father for the first time.” He described.

“Wasn’t Bealfire with you since the start?” Killian didn’t know about it.

“No. I grew up with Regina and the others. I found Emma when I was ten, dad the next year and you right after.” He explained.

“Am I on the list too?” Killian asked with genuine curiosity.

“Yep.” Henry said casually. He wasn’t good with emotional scenes. He just wanted to say what was necessary.

“Okay. I’m all ears!” Killian declared smiling.

“Well, Mom and dad didn’t have a good relationship. In fact, he betrayed her once and he had no idea about my existence. Emma gave me up for adoption right after my birth. She believed she couldn’t be a mother. She was almost a child too and she wanted to give me my best chance.” He didn’t want for Killian to misunderstand anything. He didn’t want to make things worse. “When I found her, I was curious about my father too.” He took a deep breath and placed the book he was holding beside him.

“What did she say?” Killian asked, with low voice, to encourage him.

“She said… that things hadn’t work right for them but my dad was a good man.” He looked up at Killian with his most serious look. It wasn’t easy for him to do this but he knew that if someone was weak here, this was the man in front of him. And he needed to remind him that he had surpassed this weakness some days ago. “She told me that my dad died in an effort to save a family. That he was a hero; and if I was thinking that she was the savior, I was wrong at this point. He was the one who saved us… I… I mean the family.” He looked away nervously.

“Are you sure that’s what you mean, lad?” Killian motivated calmly.

“My father, Neal, died this way. He died to save the town.” He turned again to see Killian holding a sweet smile.

“He was a hero.” Killian continued his sentence.

“Yes. And you did the same.” Henry exhaled. “You are a hero too.” He added ignoring Killian’s shocked look.

He shallowed soundly in order to calm himself down. This wasn’t what he expected to hear. Not so casually. Not right after his conversation with Hercules. Henry’s hand that cupped his own distracted him from his thoughts and he looked up to see the boy smiling. He felt Henry squeezing his hand and he saw him leaving the yard a moment after.


	21. We'll find a way

After his conversation with Henry time passed peacefully. Hercules was with them so they didn’t need to search something or someone else. What they needed was to figure out a plan to save Megara. Killian wanted to speak with Emma, to say he was sorry but they were all together. Besides, he knew how pissed she would be with him and that he should give her time. So, now, he was lying on Milah’s bed, with her in his hug, after they’d slept together. Avoiding her wasn’t a solution. Although he had these intense feelings for Emma, Milah was his rock for many years after Liam’s death. He couldn’t forget so easily. He smiled ironically with his own thought. Well, Emma’s family was believing that he did forgot so easily! However, Milah’s voice brought him back to the present and he started to caress her hair slowly.

“Killian, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” He asked sleepily and he left a small kiss on her shoulder.

She pulled up from his hug in order to face him and he let her. “I feel like… ever since you’ve come here. We’ve been together again… you’re here but you’re not...here.”

He held his breath. He should know this was coming. Milah wasn’t a fool and he indeed wasn’t there.

“I know you say you’re trying. And I know you’ve been through a lot but…”

“No. No, Milah.” This wasn’t going well and he needed to stop her.

She protested immediately putting her hand over his and interrupting him. “Killian, please, just… let me finish.” She gave him a moment and when she saw he wouldn’t talk, she continued. “I know it’s been hard on you but it’s also been hard on me. I wanted a family with you back then; I was waiting our reuniting here. To be honest, I was dreaming what it would be like if we had children. But I was gone and… at first I was upset but now… I’m relieved.” She confessed.  “If we had a kid, now… it would be a disaster.”

“Aye.” He agreed with a low voice and a small nod.

“We’re not the same anymore, our relationship isn’t the same. Something’s changed. Something feels strange between us. I want to fix this. I want to fix us”

“Me too.” He interrupted her. He scratched the back of his neck nervously but he didn’t take his eyes away from hers.

“Do you?” She asked doubtfully. “Will you do that? Will you give us our best chance?”

He saw the hope in her eyes and he felt his being full of tears. If he had one wish right now, he would ask to stop feeling. He was so tired of feeling. “Aye” He whispered and caressed her face. “Look.” He shallowed soundly to find his words. “… You and I… I know we should… I know we should be stuck together after I came here. And I want to make that work.”

She smiled shyly and she took a deep breath. She turned around to look at the big clock and then she returned her eyes on his. “It’s been your usual time to get up. You may want to go to your place and…”

“No.” He interrupted her. He tried to keep Emma’s image waking up and getting occupied with her morning routines away from his mind. “Why don’t we have some breakfast together instead?”

“Okay.” She said smiling and he kissed her cheek before both getting up.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later he was opening his house’s door. But when he did, he stood still in his place. Emma who had just woke up was getting inside the main room and heading to the bathroom. The door’s sound made her turn around and her eyes widened when she saw him and his shocked look. His mouth was open but he didn’t make an effort to speak. He just left exactly as he had come and she followed him curious.

“Killian?” She was running after him and he stopped some meters away to face her. “What was this?” She asked breathlessly.

“It’s been one bloody hour.” He complained.

“I know.” She said nervously.

“I’m trying not to see you. In fact, to spend less time with you.” He confessed.

“Well, I was trying not to see you by staying in bed late.” She admitted.

“Then how do we stop seeing each other?”

His desperate voice caused her a nervous laugh. “Apparently we can’t.”

“This is a problem!” He declared.

“Yes, I suppose it is for you.” She replied with sad voice and she looked down to avoid his gaze.

“For me?” He narrowed his eyes.

“I… I always thought that if two people were supposed to be together they’d found a way.” She looked up again and her eyes were already wet. “But, Killian, if this is our way… I think we should find another one.”

“Emma.” He took a step forward but he regretted it when he saw her taking a step back. All he wanted was a cliff to fall from. They were at his worst place again. Both desperate, both hurt.

“I think you should go back to Milah.”

“I know.” He admitted bitterly.

“That’s where you slept, right?”

She didn’t let the tears fall down her face and he didn’t try to reach her face. “Aye, but nothing more.” He said calmly. “She feels that something’s wrong, she need me there.” He explained.

“You don’t have to be.” She hated herself for telling this out loud but it was how she was feeling.

“Actually this time I do. I screwed up Emma. With her, with you, with Liam, with everything. We just have to be apart for a while. You need to help me.” He pleaded her.

“I want to help you… but I don’t want us to be apart.” She cried out.

“Neither do I but right now we have to. It’s what you told me. I need to keep my feelings in order.”

She smiled ironically but he didn’t speak. “Yeah… but… either way it doesn’t mean I’m going to give up. We’ll find that way.” It was like she was trying to reassure him but she was doing it to herself actually.

“I hope so.” He smiled sadly and this time he took another step forward. She didn’t move. “You know; when I was a kid I would have given anything to be like everyone else.”

“You wanted to be pity and dishonest?” She asked sarcastically.

“Everybody’s not like that.” He complained and he followed her back to the house.

“Yes they are.” She declared.

“You’re not like that.” He reminded her and closed the door behind them.

“How do you know what I’m like?” She looked inside his eyes again after several moments. She had almost forgot how blue they were when he was forcing himself not to let the tears fall.

“All I know is that I can’t get enough of these eyes of yours.” She smiled and it gave him courage. “Emma when I’m with you… I… I just don’t feel so alone.”

_I don’t want to lose you._

_I lost everyone._

_And I don’t want to lose you._

_You’re just protecting yourself._

All these words her mother or Killian or she by herself had said in the past came into mind. “Sometimes it’s better to be alone.” She admitted and headed to the cough.

“What do you mean?” He asked and sat on the low table in front of her.

“Nobody can hurt you.” She confessed and spread a hand to caress his face.

He felt her last phrase like an arrow that had landed right inside his heart. He was the one who was consecutively hurting her. “Emma…” He touched her hand on his face gently. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispered.

“And I don’t want to hurt you so… let’s both do ourselves a favor and stop this.” She answered in the same tone.

He smiled at her and his hand moved from hers to leave a caress at her chin. He bended over to kiss her forehead before going to his room.

 

* * *

 

When Liam got inside she was alone, sitting in the cough.

He cleared his throat in order to take her attention and he succeeded. “How are you?” He asked her gently.

“Fine thanks, you?” She joked sarcastically.

“Did you two fight again?” He asked while he was sitting at the cough a little far from her.

“No. It’s just… so difficult.” She admitted. Her voice was an indication of tiredness.

“Emma, I’m serious. Are you ok?” He replied and his look was strict.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She tried to smile. “Why do you insist so much?” 

“Because you’re fighting all the time… and because no one else is going to ask… and because they don’t know… and.” He stopped by himself to take a nervous breath.

“They don’t know what?” She asked, more serious than before.

“About…” He shallowed soundly. “About the...” He pointed out her belly but he finally found the courage to whisper. “About the pregnancy.”

He split out and her eyes and mouth widened in shock.

 

* * *

 

 Rumple knocked the door and some moments later Cora opened it for him. She took a step backwards to give him space in he walked in the house without saying anything.

“You can speak. Hades isn’t here.” She reassured him kindly.

“I think you’re the one who wants to speak.” He corrected her.

“Yes, you’re right.” She agreed and stood in front of him. “I’m offering a deal.”

He narrowed his eyes and smiled. “What kind of deal?”

“A chance for you to leave free from this world.”

He took a moment to think of it. “How can this help you? And what is my part going to be?” He asked suspiciously.

“It helps me because these annoying creatures won’t have the Dark One on their side. And that’s all I want from you; to leave them at my mercy.”

“You want me to not intervene to your plans.” He repeated realizing her need. “But I can’t do that. You see, miss Swan…”

“Miss Swan is threatening you.” Cora interrupted him continuing his sentence. “I know. But you have nothing to be afraid of. Because if you do leave from the Underworld, miss Swan will never follow you back to Storybrooke.”

His wicked smile reappeared on his face and she mirrored him. “So, you help me free from this place and the threats and I help you with your revenge.”

“Exactly.” She declared smiling. “Is it a deal?”

“Indeed, it is!” He said satisfied. “Where am I leaving, dear?”

“There’s nothing to make you wait. Follow me.” She responded and she waved her hand the next moment to transport them.

Several moments later she returned to her place, finally free to organize her revenge.

 

 


	22. Gravy or butter?

“How?” Emma whispered. Her eyes locked on Liam’s.

“I’ve spent all these centuries watching my brother’s life from far. I’m far more perceptive than you think.” He explained shyly.

“Don’t tell them, please. I need to keep fighting.”

“I know. I won’t tell them. But do me a favor. Don’t be so reckless. You need to be more careful now.”

“I will.” She said smiling. “Thank you, Liam.”

“I breathe for the moment he’ll remember and you’ll tell him the news. God, I imagine his face!” He joked and it made her laugh genuinely.

“Finally!” Mary Margaret who had just walked in the room exhaled. “I missed your smile, honey.” Emma smiled again and her mother did too.

“What are you two planning?” David asked suspicious.

Liam was ready to answer something but Emma stopped him. “Actually, I think I should go out there and search for Meg. Liam can come with me.”

“We’re supposed to do that all together Emma” Her father complained.

“I know but… I just want to take a look. If I can find the place Hades was holding us, I will tell Hercules and he’ll rescue her.” She explained.

“It’s dangerous.” Regina said.

“Not that much!” Emma insisted. “We won’t even talk to her. I just want to track the exact place. And we’ll go all together tomorrow.”

“Emma…” David began speaking but she rushed to his hug.

“Please. I can’t just sit here until tomorrow.” She pleaded him sweetly.

“Do you agree with this?” He asked Liam.

“Well, we… didn’t really discuss this but… I promise nothing will happen to her.” He declared.

“Fine, go. But I give you two hours! And if you’re not back until then you won’t come tomorrow.”

“Hey! I’m not a child.” She complained

“No, but you’re acting like one! Now leave, before I change my mind.” He accepted her kiss on his cheek with a smile and he waited for them to leave.

 

* * *

 

“That’s your idea of being more careful?” Liam grumbled.

“Don’t you too!” She also grumbled. “It’s what I said inside; I can’t wait and do nothing. And… I’m afraid.” She confessed.

“Of what?” He asked gently.

“We just made up with Killian. I don’t want us to fight again.”

Liam sighed and smiled. “I see.” He said. “So, lead the way. Let’s find this girl. We need to get you out of here. Time’s not a friend of us.” He reminded her.

“I know.” She admitted anxiously and they continued to walk.

 

* * *

 

“After several minutes they were a little more far than the lake. Emma was remembering the moisture in that cell. She was sure that it should be near the lake. They found an area with no houses. There were only rocks, everywhere.

“This way.” She said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Our cells were made of stones all around and there was moisture. It must be there.” She explained

He nodded and followed her.

 

* * *

 

“They’re going for Meg!” Hades shouted while he was opening the door.

“What? When did that happen?” Cora shouted back.

“Right now. She and the brother Jones. They’re alone.”

“That’s good.” She admitted. “Really good actually.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Well, they seem to find out our secret weapons one by one. Let one of them find them first.” She answered. Her eyes locked on his.

“You mean…”

“Yes. This Meg isn’t far from her. We must not let them find her.”

“How are we going to do this? She’s interested to only one thing… children.”

“Oh, trust me, dear. Send her to them and she’ll know what to do.” She replied with a huge, wicked smile curling on her lips.

“I like the way it sounds!” He admitted and smiled too.

 

* * *

 

They were between all these stones. They had found some cells but they were empty. And this place was huge! Meg could be anywhere.

“Emma, let’s just stop for a while. I’m sure we passed this way three times already.” Liam complained.

“No we didn’t!” She grumbled again.

He smiled at her and pointed out at the floor. Her own steps were there and she hadn’t made them now. She sighed and looked around.

“That’s it!” She said. “Come on.”

“What now?” He asked worriedly.

“The steps are stopping here. We didn’t go this way.” She said happily and she showed him the dark passageway.

“Emma, I don’t think this is a good idea.” He tried to avoid it.

“Oh, come on! Get some of your brother’s adventurous spirit!” She requested and she grabbed his hand to pull him with her.

They were walking slowly, trying to hear something.

“I think no one’s here.” Liam declared.

“Maybe you’re right.” She said, still walking.

They turned to leave but the light they were seeing from far suddenly disappeared.

“What the…”

Liam’s phrase was interrupted by a wicked and loud laugh. A woman’s laugh.

“What the hell is that?” Emma asked anxiously.

_“I smell dinner!”_

The voice made them shiver.

“Something bad.” Liam whispered.

They heard steps and a woman appeared in a corner.

“I’m trapped in here for so much time! And finally I can eat my favorite food! Gravy or butter? What shall it be?” The woman asked.

“Emma run!” Liam said to her but she stood still. “Emma?”

“Who is she?” She asked shocked and started to run with him.

“The blind witch.” He replied simply.

“What? From Hansel and Gretel? But… she only eats children.”

“Well, I don’t mean to panic you but… her greatest interest is pregnant women.”

“WHAT?” She yelled but she regretted it when the witch tracked them and started heading for them.

“Bloody hell, Emma!” Liam complained and pushed her inside a cell.

“Sorry.” She said while he was closing the bars.

“Shhh!” He stopped her and she nodded.

He heard the witch reaching the cell and he pushed Emma further. Her back was touching the cold stone and he was in front of her. The witch appeared in front of the bars and he brought his finger to his mouth, telling Emma to be quiet.

“Come on now… I can feel your warm breathing.” The witch said innocently.

Liam checked on his arm and he thanked their good luck that he was wearing a shirt with long sleeves. He held his breath and took a step forward. The witch touched his arm and smiled.

“Mmm. Nice and tender. Just the way I like it!” She said and pulled Liam gently out of the cell. He followed willingly and looked at Emma, signing her to leave.

She got out slowly but the bars made a loud noise. She closed her eyes angrily. When she opened them again the witch had turned around; her hand still holding Liam’s arm.

“Gravy or butter?” She asked again angrily.

“Emma, RUN!” Liam shouted to wake her up and she did. He pulled his sword out and he managed to kick the witch in the cell.

“Lock it up!” He asked Emma for help and she waved her hand to lock her inside.

“Let me out!” She yelled.

“Come on, light up the way out.” He said and he grabbed her hand.

They started to run and they only stopped when they got out. Liam bended over and relayed on his knees in order to calm down. Emma was trying to catch her breath. He looked up to find her rubbing her belly gently.

“Are you alright?” He asked and reached for her. He put his hand on her shoulder to make her look at him.

“Yeah.” She breathed. “God, yes!” She said again, still shocked from what she had come through. “Thank you.” She said and he pulled her in his arms.

“Hey. Breath. It’s ok now.” He said calmly and she nodded in his arms. He left her again before the time outrun the appropriate and she smiled with understanding. “Let’s go home.” He suggested and she accepted his hand in her back with gratitude.

 

* * *

 

He was still holding her back when they arrived outside the home. Her legs weren’t steady from the shock and she was almost relying on his hand.

“Come on. You need some rest.” He whispered.

“No. Uhm… I’ll go from the backyard’s door.” She responded hesitatingly.

“Why?” He asked bewildered.

“I… I don’t… want to see Killian right now.” She managed to say.

“Emma.” He put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. “Believe me, there are less you need to explain to him than to your parents. Let me handle them. I won’t tell anything about the baby.” He reassured her.

“You don’t understand. It’s our baby.” She complained. “I can’t walk inside like nothing has happened.”

“You don’t need to. Let the talking to me.” He saw her hesitation and tried again. “Maybe your situation makes some bells ring inside his head.” He said jokingly. “He cares about you, you know that.” He added.

“I know.” She admitted.

“And besides that… when he’ll finally remember, I don’t want his grumbling about not telling him! As you said, it’s your baby. He needs to be there even if he doesn’t know!”

She smiled tiredly at him and thanked him.

“Trust me, Emma. I’ll never stop fighting for him” He reminded her and it made her smile grow bigger.

 

_All you need to do is trust me. I’ll never stop fighting for us!_

 

“You really are his brother!” She joked him and she left a small laugh when he looked at her confused. “Come one.” She said and pushed his arm to make him walk first.

 

* * *

 

Her smile dropped down when they got inside. Killian was sitting at the cough with Milah in his hug and they were talking casually, like an everyday thing. She looked down, not watching Killian standing up in an instant because of their appearance.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Long story.” Liam said. “But fortunately, we’re both okay.” He added.

Killian didn’t bother to answer him. His gaze traveled to Emma immediately. “Emma?” He asked. If she was looking like one thing… that wasn’t okay.

“I’m fine.” She said and looked at him. “I’m just going to rest.”

“Wait.” He stopped her. “Go inside. It’s cold out there and… you need it.” He suggested nervously.

“Killian you don’t have…”

“It’s ok. I’ll sleep in the cough.” He interrupted her.

She looked at Milah and she regretted it immediately. She nodded to Killian and walked towards his room.

“I’ll come to bring you some things.” He said and turned to Milah. “Love, I think you should go.”

“Yes.” She said. “Of course. Can we just have a talk first? Alone.”

He agreed and they both walked outside to talk quietly.

 

* * *

 

“What is it?” He asked gently.

“Are you going to sleep with her?” Milah asked and his mouth dropped open.

“Milah… I… I just want to help her. Didn’t you see her? She looks like crap. Who knows what happened to them!” He complained.

“So you believe her?”

“I don’t know. I want to bu…”

“You want to!” She interrupted him and he bite his down lip nervously.

“Milah, I… I need to know the truth.” He tried to explain.

“And you really thing this crazy woman who’s spreading stories around, is holding the truth?”

She was angry and he couldn’t blame her. But this time he needed to be honest.

“I want to help her go home. That’s it. I trust her…” He explained calmly.

“You seem to fight for her more than you fight for me.” She shouted.

“I do as I feel okay?” He shouted back before he was able to stop himself. When he realized what he had said he looked away.

“Ok, do as you feel.” She replied ironically. “Follow this mad story-teller until you find yourself trapped in the damn lake. Just like it happened with your father.” She added furiously.

“Stop calling her like this and don’t imply nothing more about my father. It was his choice. His first and last good choice for me.”

“If she hadn’t come he would be with you.”

“If she hadn’t come we would still hate each other.”

“But now you hate me…”

“I don’t hate you. You just seem unable to understand.” He complained.

“Oh, right. Go to her. She understands you. She knows you better than me.” She was shouting again and he did the same.

“Maybe she does!” He wasn’t sure about this, actually. But he wanted to fight her back.

“Let’s just leave it. Let’s break up, we didn’t have much to be honest.” She said ironically.

“Yes I think that’s the best for everyone right now. I need some time to know what I feel.” He agreed bitterly.

“I could tell you to go to hell but it would be ridiculous!” She declared.

He narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “You’re not the woman I loved.” He whispered.

“You’re not the man I loved.” She said back and it distracted him.

She left for her house and he stood here. Alone, once again, and feeling so small. How was it possible to still losing people? To push them away? How wrong his life might be?

 

* * *

 

He walked inside with a sad expression.

“What happened?” Liam asked when he saw him.

He didn’t answer. He walked deeper in the house and to his room. Emma had already lied down when he got inside.

“Do you need more blankets?” He asked gently.

“No, it’s fine!” She replied with a small smile. “Thank you for this.” She added.

“Will you tell me what happened?” He asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’d prefer to not to.” She admitted.

“I expected that!” He said calmly and sighed. “Okay. I’ll let you rest.” He declared and stood up. He bended over her and left a kiss somewhere between her hair. “Goodnight.” He whispered.

He turned to the wardrobe to get some blankets but her voice stopped him.

“Killian…”

He stopped what he was doing to look at her.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” She asked hesitatingly. “I’m not as good as I want to look.” She confessed with a whispered.

He smiled at her comment. “You didn’t need to say that. I know.” He said and she looked at him with eyes full of hope.

“Is it more than you can bare right now?” She asked again insecurely.

“No it’s not.” He sighed again and headed to the door to close it. She crawled on the sheets to give him space. He took his hook off his hand and held the blankets with the other in order to lay down next to her.

He closed the lights and made himself more comfortable. When he spread his incomplete arm over her head she reached for his hug immediately.

“Thank you.” She whispered again.

“Are you surely ok?” He asked worryingly.

“Yes. Now I am.” She said and he smiled a little before closing his eyes.


	23. Life is made of moments

Liam opened the door quietly and let David take a look.

“He was supposed to sleep on the cough… I don’t know what happened next.” Liam explained playfully.

“They seem like the old times.” David noticed.

“Were they used to be like this?” He asked with genuine curiosity and interest.

“No… well, not in front of me. But the way they hold each other, it’s like nothing of this has happened.” His eyes still on Emma and Killian.

“That’s true.” Liam agreed. He closed the door again and turned fully around, to David. “I’m glad we’re both okay.”

“Oh you have no idea how glad _I am_! She’s so stubborn.” David grumbled.

“Come on, deep down you know she’s just like you.” Liam joked.

“You’re quite perceptive, aren’t you?” He joked back.

“Not to boast but I am” They both laughed at his comment. “I hope all this will be finished soon.” He confessed.

“Aren’t you afraid?” David asked.

“Afraid of what?” Liam narrowed his eyes, confused.

“I mean… we want to… take him. You’re going to lose him again.” He replied hesitatingly.

“Seriously, I’m more afraid of the possibility that you may stay here, trapped.”

David smiled in understanding and nodded.

“Gold’s gone.”

They both turned to see a furious Regina looking at them.

“What do you mean gone?” David asked.

“Is the word unknown to you?” She mocked him. “Come outside; I’ll explain everything there. Let them be quite for a while.”

They both agreed and walked away from Killian’s room and to the backyard.

 

* * *

 

When Emma opened her eyes, she felt Killian’s arm around her. She smiled at the fact that they were finally together in peace. She moved her hand to use her magic and a small light opened and made it easier for her to observe him. He was looking younger while sleeping. No anger, no confusion, no pain. Just quietly breathing. She had missed him so much like this. Her hand traveled from his back to his face. It was the first time she could smile for more than one second. He was there, he was with her and it was like old times… finally!

She moved her hand again to caress his thick and black hair while her face crawled on the pillow until it was at the base of his neck. Her leg was tangled with his and she began to breath normally. Her mouth inches far from his neck… the way he liked it! It wasn’t long since the first time they slept together in the jolly. It was one of their first quiet moments and after that, his ship became their shelter. She found easily some interesting keys to his body and waking up with her clanged to him like this was his favorite. She started to remember all these moments on his jolly. They used to have some playful times there, to solve their problems, to talk about themselves. They used to just appreciate the existence of each other in their lives. When things were tough, a warm embrace was enough. So many beautiful moments. Most of her favorite moments had been spent there. Until everything was erased…

_“More games! Enough, Swan.”_

_He walked away from her touch and she looked at the floor embarrassed. She had pushed him more than he could handle right now. She should know better. But he left her the day before and she couldn’t handle it either. All she did since she came to his ship was trying to convince him that she was still his Emma._

_“All I wanted was your honesty. But I’m done humoring you.”_

_His voice was so strict. He was angry… and pained. He had never been so cold with her before. Well, maybe once, when he found out she made him a Dark One in Camelot._

_“You need something, Dark One. Tell me what it is.” He whispered._

_That she was. The Dark One. Nor his Emma, nor his love or anything else… Just a demon._

_“All I need is your trust.” She whispered back._

_If he couldn’t love her like this, how would he accept himself as a Dark One? He was still the same, still her man. But if he was finding the truth, he would go deep in the darkness again._

_“I liked your walls. I liked being the one to break them down.”_

_“The person you’ll find inside is still me._

_He was loving her more than himself, he had proved it a million times. And she did all this to help him. She used the curse he had enacted some hours before to bring him back to himself. All she wanted was for him to be the man he was, the man she loved… the man who loved her._

_“I have a question for you, for once. Do you love me? If you tell me, you don’t love I will let you go.”_

_She asked him in order to remind him. But his answer indicated that there was nothing to remember. Maybe that was his new self. The self of his she had created._

_“I loved you.” He breathed._

His moan brought her back to the present. He wasn’t remembering her, but his body did… and she smiled.

He opened his eyes confused and surprised about being so turned on in Emma’s appearance. He pulled back to look at her but he didn’t move farther. It was so delightful to be like this. She was in his arms, her leg between his and her hands over his head and neck. So warm. So… alive!

“Hey beautiful.” He said. His voice was still sleepily in contrast with his body.

“Hey.” She whispered smiling and bite her down lip. His body had an immediate reaction that surprised him again. He could get used to this. He shook his head to stop these thoughts. He looked at the sheets between them and his previous turned on body, became tensed in her touch. His hand left her waist to travel between their bodies.

She followed his gaze to find him staring at his ring who was now resting in his palm. She was careful to hide it from him all these days but it must have slipped out of her clothes in her sleep.

“What… How do you…”

He couldn’t find his words and she looked at him.

“I thought I lost it in the storm. I remember having it when I died.” He finally said.

She cupped his face panicked about the possibility to get him angry again.

“Killian. You gave it to me.” She explained angry.

He faced her in disbelief and narrowed his eyes. Liam’s ring. He gave it to her? How was that possible?  He shallowed soundly but he didn’t manage to catch his quick breathing. “I… I don’t remember. I remember nothing, Emma.”

His voice was so desperate that she wanted to cry again. He wasn’t angry. But this time she wished he would be. Seeing him so confused, almost mad, was far more painful. He pushed the blankets away from his body and stood up. She grabbed his arm to make him look at her.

“Killian, please. Don’t push me away again.” Her voice was more begging that she wanted it to be.

He bended over like the previous night and kissed her head. His hand hugging the back of it. “I don’t” He reassured her whispering. “I just need some air; this is so difficult.”

“I know.” She whispered back, over his chest.

He forced an unsuccessful smile and walked out of the room. Her smile had faded away but she didn’t let herself cry again. She needed to help him. If there was something she could do, she should do it quickly. He couldn’t handle all this for long.

 

* * *

 

“How did he find his dagger?” Emma shouted furious.

“I’m sorry but I was not supposed to baby-sit him!” Regina complained. “I looked everywhere but I found nothing. He took it! And I tried to summon him by calling his name but he never came; which means that he’s not in the Underworld anymore.”

“This is not happening; we had a deal!” Emma shouted again, unable to calm down.

“I assume his relationship with my mother is stronger than yours.”

“You think Cora got in the way?”

“I don’t think it, Emma. I’m sure.” She replied disappointed.

“What are we gonna do now?”

Emma’s voice was desperate and Mary Margaret rushed to close her daughter in her arms. “Hey, please don’t worry. We’re going to do this!”

Emma looked at her trying to bring back her own hope but she didn’t manage much.

“Ok. Can we make a sum up?” Hercules asked some moments later.

 “Yes.” Regina responded. “We’ll go to Hades. Our job is to keep him occupied while you’re going to find Meg. Emma can help you but I think it’s better she stays with us.”

“What if Hades know that he’s with us? He has eyes everywhere.” Liam reminded them.

“The risk is worthy.” Emma said. “If something goes wrong, we’re going to have to be quick. I’ll go find Hercules and together, Meg. If not…, we’re going to meet here.”

Everyone agreed and they got ready to leave.

“I’m coming too.”

They turned to see Killian and Liam was the first to break the silence. “That’s great little brother.” He said happily and everyone smiled.

Killian looked at him but he didn’t answer and Liam realized that his effort to make him feel more comfortable had failed. Killian patted him on the shoulder encouragingly and Liam left a breath.

“Thank you. All of you.” Hercules said and they began to leave. 

Emma waited for them to go outside. She didn’t need to stop Killian in order to talk to him. He stopped right in front of her by himself and smiled.

“Thank you.” She said gently but she wasn’t satisfied by his reaction. Although, his shy smile grew bigger, his eyes were still sad. He made a gesture with his hand to tell her to walk first and she did without another word.

 


	24. Bring him home to me

The plan was set. Hercules had gone to search for Meg while all the others were already at their usual position’s near the lake and Hades’ throne.

“To what do I owe your visit?” Hades asked.

“My friends and I need some distinctions about this bloody place to go back home.” Killian spoke first and it was a surprise for everyone.

“Oh, so are you going too?” He said sarcastically.

“That’s my problem mate. But they do and I want to help them. They don’t deserve to be here.” Killian insisted.

Hades sat up from his throne and walked towards Killian with a smirk drawn on his face. “Why do you care so much?” He said narrowing his eyes. “I’ve told you once about their betrayal.” He took some more steps forwards; his mouth near to Killian’s ear. “Do you really think; it was the only one?” He whispered.

“I won’t play this game again, demon.” Killian hissed stubbornly.

“Was I wrong the previous time?” Hades challenged him.

“Killian, what is he talking about?” Emma asked.

“The crocodile. He was the one who told me that he was here.” He replied not looking at him.

“Oh yes. I was the one. Not them.” Hades reminded him. “And now what? You want to help them? No, no, kid! Give up with the hero thing. It’s out of your depths.”

Killian’s face was a mask of anger.

“Hey! Cut it! Killian don’t listen to h…” Emma yelled and Hades moved his hand to get her trapped in black flames.

“Emma!” David shouted and both, he and Liam, took a step forward.

Though it seemed she wasn’t hurt, she was unable to speak or move. Killian looked at her as she was struggling to breath. Hades got in the way, in front of him, and he couldn’t see her anymore.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know who to thank about his good luck. There have been several moments since he started his research. But on the other hand he was so lucky to find her that quickly.

“Meg!”

She was lied down in her cell and she didn’t move when she heard his voice. Actually, she couldn’t believe that she had heard it. But again, it was so real. She turned back slowly and her mouth fell open when she saw him.

“Wonder-boy.” She whispered in shock.

He ran to her and she was speechless. He caressed her face but the bars were an obstacle between them as they tried to come closer for a hug. He didn’t lose any more time. He needed to find a way out.

 

* * *

 

“Let her go.” Killian demanded. His voice more determined that he thought it would be.

“Come on. Isn’t she wonderful? So sweet and innocent and oh… so honest!”

Hades was teasing him and it only let the anger take more routs inside him.

“What? Are you going to rescue her? Like a true hero?” He continued.

“Stop it!”

“What is it pirate? Is the truth hard to shallow?”

_Is the truth hard to shallow? There. Take a look at the sword._

Killian felt his blood running cold in his veins and his features tensed when he heard this phrase. Why did it have such an effect on him?

“Not only you haven’t changed than being a pirate but according to your “friends’ ” story you became worse.”

“That’s not part of her story.” Killian tried to gain some time. He looked back to Emma to make sure she was okay but she closed her eyes. Was she ashamed? What was happening? “You’ll tell me only if you promise to let her go, safe!” He suggested.

“Ok, She’s safe. I won’t cause her any harm but… I can’t promise the same for you.”

He went near him again. It was so appealing to whisper threats in his ear. “Your girl was true. Everyone’s pity and dishonest. And now you’ll learn that she’s exactly like this!”

Killian’s eyes widened. How? How could he know? He watched Hades disappearing from next to him and re-appearing next to Emma. He moved his hand again to free her and he pulled her to his arms.

“Oh Emma, dear. Look at her! Isn’t she a fabulous fraud?”

“Stop it.” Emma begged him and pulled away.

“What do you mean?” Killian asked weakly.

“I mean your little savior here was the exact opposite to you. You see, if you’re ready to believe in her story, you must be ready to accept the fact that she became a Dark One. Your “oh true love” became your worst enemy. ”

 

* * *

 

When he managed to open the bars she rushed to his hug immediately.

His face was lost in her hair when he spoke. “Are you ok?”

She pulled away to look at him. “Yeah. How did you find me?” She asked genuinely curious.

“This woman, Emma. She and her friends found me and we organized a plan to get you out of here.” He explained.

“She really did this? No one has helped me here, before.” She admitted.

“She did. Come on. We’ll go to their place. That’s where we’re going to meet them again. We all need to get out of the Underworld quickly.”

“I can help. But first, take me out of here.”

“If my lady insists!” He teased her and she kissed him gently before they both left.

 

* * *

 

“No.” Killian exhaled in disbelief. He looked at the others. He needed to find some signs that Hades was lying. Some of them where looking down and the ones who were looking back at him… their gaze was full of remorse.

“And that’s not the greatest part!” Hades continued happily. “You see; they claim that you didn’t give up on her. And then you died. And then she made you one too in order to save you!”

“You’re lying!” Killian shouted. “She wouldn’t do this.” He tried to look at Emma but she was avoiding his eyes. “No, you…” He turned away to leave but Emma ran after him.

“No. It’s not like this. Killian please. It was the only way. You forgave me, you died to save me, to get the darkness out of both of us.”

He had stopped but he didn’t turn to look at her.

“I was about to lose you… I… I couldn’t…” She cried out but she never finished her sentence.

 

_-I couldn’t see one more person I love dying._

_-And now because of that you’ll see everyone you love dying!_

 

Was this her punishment? To lose Killian and see everyone she was loving dying in the Underworld? “I’m so sorry.” She whispered and he left a heavy breath.

_-I’m sorry._

_-So much for our future Swan._

“I’m sorry too, Swan.”

Her tears started to fall at his response. He wasn’t as angry as the first time. Or he didn’t seem to be. But she couldn’t give him much time, they didn’t have much left. They needed to get out of here soon. “Killian please. Tell me you understand; tell me you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t.” He declared and turned to see her. “But I can’t trust you now. Not anymore. You lied to me about everything.” He complained.

“That was the only lie.” She said.

He smiled sadly. “That’s what you said the previous time.” He whispered.

“What did you want me to do? Look how you’re looking at me right now. I needed you to trust me. If I had told you the truth…”

“I probably hadn’t believed you, yes!” He shouted. “But it would be easier for me to trust you. There are keep revealing secrets about you; what do you want _me_ to do? To stay back and say “ok”, waiting for you to reveal five-six children of ours?”

She held her breath in his words and her heart skipped a beat when he turned to leave. She grabbed his arm but he didn’t face her. “Killian please.” She cried out.

He sighed and closed his eyes but he didn’t answer.

She freed his arm, quitted, and he walked away. Then she turned to the others and signed them that it was time for them to leave too. They ignored Hades’ wicked smile and followed her.

 

* * *

 

The moment they arrived outside the house Liam stood still some meters away from the door. “Killian.”

He was about to open the door but he stepped away to let the others get inside. When he reached his brother, his look was tired and pleading.

“Don’t look at me like this!” Liam scolded him and Killian rolled his eyes. “You have this same look as when you’re doing something wrong.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong.” He answered sharply.

“Then why are you talking this way?” He asked calmly.

“Because I’m not in the mood of this shit!” He tried not to shout.

“Oh, I’m shit now?” He challenged him sarcastically but his words made Killian’s eyes widen.

“Not you.” He whispered ashamed.

Liam sighed exhausted. He took one moment to look away before returning to his brother. He caught his shoulders with both hands and shook his body a little. “Why don’t you talk to me?”

“I have nothing to say.” Killian complained tiredly and Liam’s staring made him look down. “What do you want me to say?” He asked, still looking at the floor.

“How you feel.” Liam explained. “Of course it’s not easy for you Killian, we all know that.” He encouraged him.

“Since when it is “you all” at the one side an me at the other?” He grumbled. “Why did you just believed them so easily?”

“Why not?” He shouted back.

“Why yes?” He insisted in the same tone. “You know what? If their scenarios are so convenient to you, go back with them and leave me here. I’ve learned how to be alone; I can handle it.”

His little brother’s words were knife right through his heart but he ignored it. “Don’t you believe them?” He motivated him again.

“I don’t know.” He shouted and pulled away from his brother’s holding. “And if that’s the truth I don’t want it!”

“Don’t say that.” This time his voice was frightened. If Killian wouldn’t believe them, then… He didn’t want to think of what might happen.

Killian stared at him and his eyes were holding pain, exhaustion, question and much more feelings. Liam knew he shouldn’t push him more. He headed to the house, leaving him behind and he stood here. Alone, once again, and feeling so small.

“Killian.”

Hercules’s voice made him turn to see him. He brushed some tears away from his face and forced a smile.

“Everything ok?” Hercules asked anxiously.

“No but… never mind. Is she…?” He pointed out the woman and Hercules smiled.

“Yes. That’s my Meg, mate.” He said happily.

“You found her!”

“That’s what true love does.” He declared.

“I guess you’re right.” Killian said skeptically and they began to walk inside the house.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was staring at him when he got inside and it was driving him crazy. He just walked to his room but he found Emma sitting on the bed.

“Sorry, I… I wanted to be alone for a while. I’ll leave.” She said and got ready to stood up.

“No. Never mind, stay. I’ll go.”

“It’s your room.” She insisted.

“Do you really want to do this now?” He challenged her angrily and she looked down.

“Is there any chance to forgive me?” She dared to ask.

He stayed silent for some moments and she waited patiently.

“I don’t know if there’s something to give you forgiveness for.” He confessed, not looking at her.

“No. Come on.” She cried out and reached for him. “You saw your ring this morning. You gave it to me.” She shouted. “How can you not believe?”

“How do I know that Liam didn’t find it and give it to you?” He shouted back.

“Why would he do this?” She complained loudly.

“Because he believes you. For some reasons I don’t seem to understand, he does!”

“And you don’t. You really don’t believe me.” She replied disappointed.

“I think there’s nothing to believe!”

“Your denial; it preventing you from seeing the truth!” Her voice was more calmed down now but he didn’t stop shouting.

“I was right. I was so right since the start. One of us is crazy here, Swan. And it’s not me!”

“You don’t want to believe. After everything you’ve seen; after everything you’ve felt. Why can’t you just do it?”

He rolled his eyes in frustration. “Why is this so important to you that I do?”

“Because I, Henry, everyone needs you. I can’t leave without you.”

The only thing he wanted was to have stayed trapped by Pan since the first moment. He was so tired and furious about all this fights and cries. “I don’t want them to need me!” He tried to explain and it was her last chance to apprehend it.

“That’s too bad because I do! And I’m not going to stop.”

“You’re saying I am responsible for your or your lad’s happiness? That’s bloody crap! I’m not your hero Emma; enough with this! I didn’t ask for that; I don’t want it!” He was sure now, that the whole house was filled with their voices but he didn’t care. It was time for all them to hear his truth!

“Are you sure you don’t want it? That’s what your heart says?”

“My heart has stopped working long time ago, Swan. If I had any before…”

“Then how did you say all those things to me? Why did you fill me with false hope?”

“For you! To help you go back. That’s all I can handle right now! And you continue to say that you want to bring me back from the dead, that is beyond ridiculous!”

“But that doesn’t change the truth! You’re my only hope. You’re my only chance for a happy ending. And there was a time I was the same to you.”

_Don’t you know Emma?_

“Then you’re bloody screwed!”

_It’s you._

She was sure she had stopped breathing but she didn’t try to change it until he looked away. He walked to the bed and sat down, crying and she walked outside, closing the door loudly behind her.

 

* * *

 

When she entered the room almost everyone stood up. She was startled but she remembered to brush away the tears from her face. She headed outside the door and didn’t stop at his father’s comment.

“Where are you going?” He asked anxiously.

“I just need some air. I’ll be right back. Don’t follow me.” She replied, not turning back to look at him and walked out.


	25. Believe that a pirate can be a hero

“Hades!” Her voice was a loud scream that created waves at the lake’s waters. She wasn’t surprised when he appeared in front of her.

His face was an indication of boredom. “What did I do to you?” He complained dramatically.

“I need to see Cora!” She split out sharply.

“Oh! Demanding, aren’t you?” He mocked her. “Why do you want to see her?”

“I have a deal to make.”

“Come on, girl. Don’t you remember what happened the last time you tried to make a deal?” He teased her again.

“Come on, Lord of the Underworld. Everybody knows you’re her puppy. You do as she says. Just take me to her.” She fought back.

Before he was able to answer, a swirl of smoke appeared around them. The next moment they were to his place, Cora right in front of them.

“See?” Emma mocked Hades and the blue fire over his head became red as blood.

“Let him alone, my sweet Emma. He’s just so loving.” Cora said with faked adoration. “So, just tell me.”

“Tell you what?” She asked with narrowing eyes.

“Your deal, my dear. I heard you. And besides… no one comes to see me without a deal in mind.” She boasted.

“Then I was right. You’re the one who controls everything here.”

“Indeed I am!” She replied smiling. “I’ve been looking forward to dealing you.”

“It’s not the first time.” She reminded her.

“Oh, it is. Trust me, my deals have nothing to do with his. What can I do for you?” She asked kindly.

“I want you to let Killian leave. Ask something in replace.” Deep down she knew she was fool to do this.

“I’m afraid if you want to bring back a dead no one can help you, and nothing can.” Core explained mysteriously.

“There must be something you can do!” She insisted.

“Well, actually, there is. I can let him go back to the living ones, if you agree to stay here… dead.”

“No! I can’t stay here. And no one else is going to stay.”

“Ok, I have one more suggestion for you. You all go and he goes… but he continues to not remember you and he is far away from you.”

Emma closed her eyes and took a breath in order to calm down. It was better than nothing. If he could go back, she would find him and a way to make him remember. “Fine.” She said.

“So willing to give up on him.” She said satisfied.

“I’m not giving up on him.” Emma hissed.

“Oh, no! I understand! Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love… is killing more than any disease.” She moved her hand and a paper and a pen appeared in her hands. “Will you sign for me please?” She asked and Emma sighed.

“I wish you could see how wrong you are… but unfortunately it’s too late for you to change your opinion now.”  She said before signing.

“I won’t change it!” She reassured her and smiled wickedly.

 

* * *

 

When she opened the door her parents rushed to the door.

“Emma! Where have you been?” Mary Margaret asked anxiously and hugged her.

“Hey. I wasn’t so late!” She justified herself in her mother’s hug.

“No but you said you just needed some air. I went outside to look for you and you weren’t there!” David complained and kissed her hair.

“When will you stop worry so much about me?” She grumbled childishly.

“When we get out of here!” Her father reminded her and she nodded.

“It will be soon dad!” Se reassured him smiling.

She pulled back from his holding and headed to the backyard. This same moment Killian’s door opened and he walked out. He avoided everybody’s look, still ashamed of his previous fight with Emma and followed her.

 

* * *

 

She noticed him coming but she pretended to ignore him.

“Emma.” He tried but she didn’t answer. She just sat down, looking away stubbornly. “Look, I’ll leave if you want. I just think we need to talk.”

“So talk.” She mocked him with harsh voice.

He sat down next to her, not discouraged by her disinterest. “I need to apologize.”

“Yes you do!” She continued. “Keep going.” She said satisfied.

“I didn’t believe you; I didn’t stand with you.” He breathed out hesitatingly.

“You still don’t.” She fought him and finally looked at him. He didn’t answer and it made her anger grow. “You know; I’ll never forget that moment. The moment the world sort of blows you backwards, and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you… He isn’t there.”

“Look at what is going on. You’re continuously talking to me about the life we had. But you can’t blame me for not being the person I’ve never been. At least not in my mind.” He complained.

“You never tried to remember!” She did too.

“You really don’t know that!” He confessed and her heart skipped a beat. “I’m human. I don’t have deeper instincts for what’s happening around me. I’m sorry but… We have to get over this!”

“But we can’t!” She replied quitted. “That’s the only thing that connects us. Everything else in this world doesn’t want us together.”

“Like what? Dark punishments?” He tried to joke but he regretted it when he saw her disappointment.

“That’s what I believe. I may be crazy or… I may be true. I’m tired to force you to choose. You just have to do it. If you care for me just a little, you have to choose. Because what I don’t want, is to have all of my good memories… replaced by moments like that. When I looked at you, and I saw that you didn’t believe me…”

“No. I know. You don’t deserve this. That’s exactly my problem, Emma. You don’t deserve me. We just keep hurting each other and… I’m so sorry for that.”

She saw a tear escaping from his eyes and he blinked to wash the others away. A sweet but sad smile curled on her lips and she caught his hand gently. “I know.” She admitted because she did know it!

 _But I love you._ He wanted to say it out loud but he couldn’t. His voice had, suddenly, been muted. He didn’t know how. He didn’t know why… but he knew that his love for Emma was growing day by day since the first moment he saw her. It was weird for him too. He wasn’t supposed to love someone so quickly; not after what he had experienced in his life. Not now that Milah was next to him again. Was she? Even that was ambiguous. This Milah had nothing to do with the one he fell in love with. This one was making their relationship feel wrong. What had changed so rapidly? How did this woman managed to find life in his dead heart?

“And that… is what makes it all so sad.” She added while she was caressing his hand lovingly.

He nodded in admission and she squeezed his hand before letting it go off hers. She stood up with a sad smile, mirroring his one and went back inside.

 

* * *

 

She closed the door behind him and took some steps forward to take everyone’s attention.

“You’ve planned something!”

Liam said and made her smile. “Yes I did. I just want to let you know before it’s too late.”

“I don’t like this.” Mary Margaret whispered.

“Don’t interrupt me, please. We don’t have much time; I don’t want Killian to hear about this.”

“Just tell us Emma!” Regina demanded and Emma took a deep breath.

“I made a deal with Cora. We’ll be able to leave with Killian. But her request is that he’s going to be away from us when he go back and he’ll continue to not remember us.”

“Seriously? That’s your plan? That’s stupid!” Regina grumbled and Emma rolled her eyes.

“It’s done, Regina! All you need to do is to find a memory portion once we go back there and…”

She didn’t manage to continue her sentence when Hades appeared right next to her.

“Sorry, lady, but Cora forgot to tell you about the part that you say nothing to anyone!” He mocked her and disappeared again with a swirl of smoke. Emma did too.

“No!” Mary Margaret yelled but it was too late.

“Not again.” Regina complained anxiously.

The backyard’s door opened and Killian ran inside. “What happened?” He asked worried because of Mary Margaret’s scream.

“Hades was here. He took Emma.” Liam explained.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s just go!” Robin suggested and everyone agreed. They began to leave the house. Killian headed to the door too when Liam grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Killian, things have gone tough now. If you come out there for Emma, that means you’re ready to believe her; to trust her. I don’t want to turn my back to you but… the last thing she needs right now is your incapability to make up your mind about her. She’s in danger.”

“Then I’ll find her. I will always find her. Now come on.” He said and ran outside.

Liam smiled satisfied and proud of his brother and closed the door behind him when he left.

 

* * *

 

Emma found herself trapped again in the same cage as before. Only this time she was all alone. She sat on the ground desperate as tears started to fall for one more time that day!

 

* * *

 

“What should we do?” Killian asked as they were running to the lake.

“Find Hades and see what he wants.” David replied and then yelled. “Hades!”

“No, no. I think that’s pointless.” Killian said skeptically. “You stay here. I’ll go search for something.” He declared.

“Killian, that’s dangerous!” Liam reminded him.

“I won’t be late. Keep him occupied!” He shouted as he was running away.

Hades appeared again and they looked at him. “Oh, I’m so glad the full moon’s coming so soon. I’m really tired of your visits.” He complained playfully once again.

 

* * *

 

Killian let the pirate’s instincts do their job. And they did. After some moments he was outside a house. It was the only one in the region, hidden behind some rocks. He walked carefully towards it but he didn’t bother to knock the door. He just opened it and got inside.

Cora turned around surprised of what she was seeing and then smiled. “That’s why I chose you in the first place!” She boasted. “I’m here some years now and you’re the only one who managed to find my place alone!” She explained.

“Where’s Emma?” He barked.

“Your friends are already asking that to my sweet Hades. Shouldn’t you be with them?” She teased him innocently.

“No, no. He’s not the one who controls this place. Now, tell me. What do you want from her?” He hissed.

“I want nothing, dear! I mean… She made a deal with me but I’m just going to help her.”

“You what?” He narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

“I challenged her enough. I’m tired! I’m going to help her out of here.” She replied smiling.

“Why should I trust you?” He asked.

“Because there’s nothing I’m hiding this time!” She answered. “I’m not mad at her anymore. If she goes back, I’ll be able to get back to my work here peacefully.”

“It sounds logical… but I know you better!” He reminded her.

“Honestly Hook. I have nothing more to wait for her and her friends. No benefit for me if they die. They’re free to go by me!” She said again but he was still suspicious. “In honor to our best times!” She motivated him.

“Okay. But if something goes wrong…”

“Nothing will happen!” She interrupted him. “You can go back to your friends and _I promise_ to come there with Emma!” She said. “One thing you can’t deny is that I always keep my promises!” She added.

“I know you do.” He admitted and turned to leave.

“Wait!” She stopped him. “Take this.” She offered him her hand and a necklace appeared. “Keep it as a reminder of our deal, and all this experience. I think it suits you.” She complimented him sweetly.

“Things are getting more and more strange since I died. You’re giving me a gift now?!” He asked sarcastically and took it.

She didn’t answer and he went to find the others.

 

* * *

 

Emma was sitting with her head between her legs when she heard a noise and looked up. She saw Cora appearing in front of her and sat up in an instant.

“Why did you do this?” She complained loudly.

“Because your silence was part of your deal, my dear!” She replied innocently.

“That’s crap! You knew I would tell them.” She shouted.

“You should know to be careful with what you sign for.” Cora reminded her. “Now, come with me. I want you to be there for what’s coming next.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked and felt her blood turning cold inside her.

“Your lover’s deception of course!” She responded with a wicked smile and waved her hand with magic.


	26. Believe that a pirate can be a hero (part 2)

The next thing Emma saw was a thick smoke and then she was in front of her parents and everyone else again. Killian took some steps forward, his eyes locked in hers.

She wasn’t sure if it was the first time but she could swear that she saw hope glancing in his eyes. Her breath caught at her throat. Cora was planning something and she should find what it was.

“Here I am, Hook. As I promised.” Cora said mysteriously and he narrowed his eyes one more time.

“What do you mean? You promised…” He stopped talking and his eyes widened.

“I promised to come here with your Emma. I don’t remember something else; do you?” She mocked him satisfied.

“No. You said…! Let her go.” He shouted frightened of his deception.

“Sorry, but that’s my choice to make! You made yours!” She continued smiling.

It was pointless to fight with her. She would be angrier and Emma was in her hands. She took a look back and his eyes met Liam’s, then David’s and then Henry’s. It was up to him. They trusted him to stand in front of them, with all the power of what would happen. How could he do this? His attention was returned back to Emma the next second. He should find a way to take her away… somehow.

“Emma.” He breathed her name with a view to gaining some time and she knew that.

“Emma, you were right. You can’t stay here for more. But I can’t leave!”

“What?”

She exhaled in shock and he looked down for a second. He couldn’t go with her but he didn’t want to lose her. Not now that he had started to be opened to her.

_…this walls of yours; they may keep out pain. But they also keep out love!_

“You have to go.” Killian repeated and bite his down lip.

“You mean leave you.” She corrected him bitterly.

“Aye. I’ve talked with Cora. The only way for you and your family to be safe is to go back without me.” He explained, but he wasn’t saying something new to her.

“No. No, you can’t trust her!” Emma shouted desperately.

Her voice made his louder too. “I have to! It’s my only choice. It’s what’s best for you, Emma. Every time we try to fight about my saving, someone gets hurt.”

“No, no. Killian, please. You’re just scared. This has happened to you many times before. It’s just this low moment before you fight back.” She cried out in an effort to persuade him.

“I’ve never fought before!” He cried out too, loudly. “I stayed back, watching my life be ruined and… I did nothing. I accepted it and became the worst version of myself.” He took a moment to brush his tears away. What was the point? He wouldn’t stop crying so easily. “Emma.” He walked and stood right in front of her. “This isn’t a story! This is our lives. And yours is in danger! Things have to change. You can’t run after me. You can’t relay your safety on me. And you can’t believe in the bloody fate.”

“You really don’t believe.” She whispered with realization. “I thought you were afraid to accept it but… you just don’t!”

“This is how it has to be right now.” He answered calmly this time. “Cora will let you leave.” He added.

“Yes, but she wants you dead.” She complained.

“I died Emma! She didn’t kill me. It’s not her fault that we’re here.”

She stepped forward too. Her body inches away from his. “You’re the only one that can change that.” She motivated him.

“Change what? All I’m doing is following my life’s track. If you want to believe in fate, that was mine.”

She looked away desperately until she noticed something around Killian’s neck. “Where did you get that?” She asked suspiciously.

“What?” He followed her gaze and saw the necklace Cora gave him. “It’s nothing, Cora gave it to me. I’ll throw it away once we’re all safe.” He explained tiredly.

“No. Liam told us about it.” She said panicked.

“So?” He asked confused.

“You can’t wear that!” She declared and got the chain off his neck with quick hands. She looked at the sky. Almost full moon. Cora did this. That was her plan, to trap Killian in the damn lake. “She wants to kill you. In fact, to trap you in there like she did to your father.”

“What? How did you infer that?” He asked ironically.

“This necklace is enchanted with dark magic Killian. It will push in this lake the one who wears it, when the moon become full. If you’re alive, you’ll come out dead. But if you have already died, you’ll just stay trapped forever.”

“Emma, come on! Why would she do this when I decided to let you go without me?”

“Because we’ve already changed things in the Underworld. As long as you wander here, you’re a threat.” She insisted stubbornly.

“Emma, you’ve got to stop thinking like this.” He advised her worryingly.

“But it’s the truth!” She complaint. “And you staying back here, isn’t going to change that!”

“I’ll prove it to you.” He tried to grab the chain from her hand but she stepped back again and he stopped.

“No!” She shouted and put more distance between them. She looked at him. There was only one way for him to believe. She placed the chain around her own neck and took one more step back.

“What are you doing?” He asked anxiously. If she was believing this, why would she wear this thing?

“I’m sorry it had to come to this. People do crazy things when they’re in love.” She whispered. “You may not believe in my story… Or in me. But I believe in you!” She declared.

Hades and Cora who were standing bored all this time, regained their excited expressions. Cora smiled wickedly as she was watching Emma. Finally, the solution to her problem had arrived.

Liam looked up at the sky. It was seconds before the moon becomes full. He turned his look to Emma again anxious.

“See?” Killian asked her calmly because nothing had happened. “Do you want to take this thing off now and find a…”

Emma’s eyes closed tightly for a second as if she was in pain. She grabbed her neck with her hand and they saw the necklace glowing around it.

“NO!” David screamed and ran to his daughter but it was too late. Emma had been lifted in the air and she was thrown to the lake right after.

“EMMA!” Killian screamed too and ran to the edge of the lake. He saw her in there, with the company of millions of others. She was looking like sleeping as she was going deeper.

“Don’t worry. She’ll come out in a while.” Cora reassured him happily.

His eyes became angry at the sound of her voice. He turned around and rushed to her. Hades took him away and Killian started to fight with him. He pushed him back at his thrown; his hand tightly holding his breath.

“You did this!” He yelled.

“Stop this!” Hades struggled to say. “This was meant for you!” He yelled angrily.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” He asked with low, threatening voice. He could hear Mary Margaret’s cries from behind him and his heart tore apart.

“What are you talking about?” Hades tried but he only managed to make Killian’s grasp tighter around his neck.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Killian asked again, this time screaming.

“Yes!” Hades shouted back and pushed him away.

Killian’s tears started to fall again and they burned his face because of his anger. “I was helping her go. I was staying here. Why couldn’t you just leave things alone?” His voice loud again.

“Because as long as you take walks around, my punishments will continue to weaken.” He hissed.

“And you believe now that she’ll stay here too, that’s going to stop!” He said ironically. “You get her out! Alive!”

“I can’t. Once she goes in, she comes out alone.”

Killian looked around him desperate. His hand traveled down from his hair to his mouth and suddenly stopped. He turned again to face Hades. “You like making deals! Take me in her place. Things are going to be the way you wanted.” He suggested.

“Killian.” Liam’s voice made him look back. He tried a smile and Liam didn’t speak. His eyes were met with David’s again as he was holding his wife and then with Henry’s. The boy’s terrified look made him feel something deep inside him. He turned away from Henry’s eyes in order to breath and waited for Hades’ answer.

“I think it’s a deal I can make!” Hades said smiling.

“Are you stupid? Things have gotten better now!” Cora grumbled and Hades looked at her.

“Going once!” Killian said and lifted his hand up.

“Don’t even think about it!” Cora threatened Hades again.

“Going twice!” Killian continued.

“Sorry, my love, but this is my world to rule!” Hades declared satisfied.

“Going…”

“Okay!” Hades interrupted him. “You get her out, alive. She goes. You stay in there.” He reminded him.

Killian didn’t bother to say something else. He just closed the distance between him and the cold water. He took a breath and jumped inside.

“Oh! You know what slipped my mind? You’ll be trapped, before you can get to her! That’s not a problem, is it?” He shouted and laughed hysterically.

“You bastard!” Regina said throwing a fireball to him.

“You really think fire can stop me?” Hades mocked her.

 

* * *

 

Killian was swimming between all these bodies and he could feel his strength leaving his body as he was reaching for Emma.

 

_"My name is Emma Swan and I came for..." She wasn't able to continue when her eyes met his._

_“Come home with me.” She begged him._

_“I may not be who you’re looking for.” This time his voice was calm and sweet. He wasn’t angry anymore but he couldn’t believe her either._

_“You always see the best in me.” He smiled sadly and looked at the floor._

_Killian stood in front of his father threatening. “What I mean is that you better wish nothing has happened to her!” He hissed and ran out of the door._

_“I needed to save her. I needed to give Killian his best chance…” He was desperately gasping for air._

His father’s body appeared in front of him and made him stop. He shook his head, knowing that it was a trick and continued swimming. He spread his hand away and managed to catch hers. He pulled her on his body and held her steady. If he was weak to go back there alone, now that he had to carry her was even more difficult. But he would do this.

 

_“I do have feelings for you -intense feelings! Feelings I don’t quite understand.” He continued._

_“So, you’ve made your choice.” She said with cold voice and turned back to leave._

_Killian was startled by one head that came next to him and he cut it quickly. But when he turned again in his front he noticed that Emma was struggling to deal with another angry one that was a breath away from her. “Emma!” He shouted but she couldn’t see him._

_“Why do you think I wake up at the same time as you every single day? It’s to see you.”_

_“It’s been one bloody hour.” He complained. “I’m trying not to see you. In fact, to spend less time with you.” He confessed._

His body was weakening and he could see the end of the waters higher above him. What was he thinking? He was unable to save her. He looked down, at her peaceful face who was resting on his chest.

 

_“I assure you… I’m not a hero.” He whispered to him._

_“…it’s not true, mate. And as you assure me that you’re not a hero, I assure you that I wasn’t one too.” Hercules reassured him._

He began moving his body again as his breathing quickened even more.

 

_“You are a hero too.” Henry added ignoring Killian’s shocked look._

He positioned Emma better on his arms so that he could swim faster. And he did.

 

_“You may not believe in my story… Or in me. But I believe in you!” She declared._

 

* * *

 

Mary Margaret had started to kneel on her husband’s hug as he was holding her. Liam’s eyes became wet when he saw Hades’ and Cora’s satisfied smiles. Smiles that were erased when a hand appeared at the edge of the lake.

“No!” Hades shouted.

Killian’s whole body appeared and Liam rushed to help him get out. David ran too to take Emma from his hands. He left her slowly to the ground with tears in his eyes but gave space to Killian who came closer as he was trying to catch his breath. He kneeled next to her and spread his hand to her face.

“No.” He whispered. “Emma.” He shook her body and didn’t take his eyes from her when David went back to Mary Margaret. He tried again but Emma didn’t move.


	27. Believe that a pirate can be a hero (part 3)

Mary Margaret had started to kneel on her husband’s hug as he was holding her. Liam’s eyes became wet when he saw Hades and Cora’s satisfied smiles. Smiles that were erased when a hand appeared at the edge of the lake.

“No!” Hades shouted.

Killian’s whole body appeared and Liam rushed to help get out. David ran too to take Emma from his hands. He left her slowly to the ground with tears in his eyes but gave space to Killian who came closer as he was trying to catch his breath. He kneeled next to her and spread his hand to her face.

“No.” He whispered. “Emma.” He shook her body and didn’t take his eyes from her when David went back to Mary Margaret. He tried again but Emma didn’t move.

Killian cupped Emma’s face with his hand and bended closer to her. “Please, wake up.” He whispered. “Come back to me.” He begged her and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. He took a breath and opened them again. “I was wrong, Emma. About you, about me, about everything. I didn’t believe in you. And I wish I had a good reason why. But it’s like I keep making these wrong decisions and I don’t understand why that keep happening. You know; ever since I woke up here, my life hasn’t made a lick of sense. Except for you. What I’m feeling…”

He paused to stop a sob. He was whispering to her like they were alone, his words only for her. He wished she could hear him. He wished she was alive. He moved his hand from her cheek to caress her hair. The tears blurred his vision and he knew, it was too late for him. All he could do now was to finally clear himself up. He reached for her face with his one hand and his lips where inches away from hers.

“I love you, Emma.” He cried out, almost inaudibly, and touched their lips gently.

Once they did, he felt a wave of power penetrating his body and he pulled back with widened eyes.

 

_“Who are you?” She heard her asking and smiled devilishly. “Killian Jones.” He said simply but he wanted to boast a little too…_

_“No you’re afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself. To trust me.” He declared and stopped climbing the beanstalk to look at her._

_“I thought you didn’t care for anyone but yourself.” Oh yes! His dear, Swan, always there to mock him. “Maybe I just needed someone to remind me that I could.” Declared serious and her look was his biggest reward._

_“It was only a kiss. How is this your darkest secret?” She asked confused and he understood that she hadn’t feel the same. And now he was about to let her go again. “It’s what the kissed exposed. My secret is, I’ve never thought, I’d be capable of letting go of my first love; my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you.” He confessed and locked his eyes with hers._

_He was shocked to hear the real reason she was avoiding him. It was because she couldn’t lose him and it made his heart melt. His love not only wanted him in her life but she was also caring about him so much. All he needed to do now was to make her feel strong again. “My love, you don’t have to worry about me. One thing I’m good at, it’s surviving.” He reassured her and pulled her to him for a kiss._

_“Emma please! No. Don’t do this.” He begged her but he saw her disappearing after saying that she was loving him._

_“You know I’m a survivor. This ring is why.” He explained and closed the ring in her hand, enjoying her serious look._

_“But our future?” Her voice was holding so much hope and his heart broke into a million pieces. “I’ll just be happy knowing that you have one.”_

_“I’m so sorry Killian. It was the only way to save you.” She tried to justify herself for the millionth time but all he wanted now was to hurt her._

_“That’s why you’ll always be an orphan.” He whispered and a tear fell down her face. He ignored the stitch he felt in his heart by biting his down lip and walked away._

_“Killian you can’t do this!” Emma Swan was still loving him and even if this was making his plan harder to be finished, he couldn’t be more grateful for meeting a person in his life than he was for her._

_“Let me die a hero. As the man I want you to remember, please!” He struggled to say and more tears made their way down her face again._

_"My name is Emma Swan and I came for..." She wasn't able to continue when her eyes met his._

He left the breath he was holding as his memories came back to him. She inhaled a deeply and opened her eyes. His holding tightened on her head and he let himself smile genuinely for the first time since he got here.

“You found me.” He exhaled and she smiled when she saw this look she knew so well. He was remembering.

 

_“What? How?” She asked shocked. Merida’s heart still on her hand._

“Did you ever doubt I would?” She asked him and they both left a small laugh.

 

_“It doesn’t matter how; as if something stopped me before?” He reminded her smiling._

“You got in there to save me?” She asked and he helped her stand up in a sitting position.

“People do crazy things… when they’re in love.” He repeated her phrase and she kissed him again smiling brightly.

She cupped his cheek too and looked around. “Regina.” She said. “I think we’re ready now!”

“Yes I think that too.” She declared.

“Ready for what?” Killian asked confused and she saw Emma smiling at him.

“To bring you home.” She replied and she used her free hand to rip her own heart out.

“What are you doing?” Killian asked panicked but she squeezed his cheek to calm him down.

“We’ve just shared true love’s kiss. Nothing can stop us now. Do you believe in me?” She asked with hope in her eyes.

“Always!” He breathed simply.

With that, Emma gave her heart to Regina. She hesitated for a while and looked back. Robin got her look and turned Henry around in his hug. If there were possibilities of something to go wrong, she didn’t want him to watch. Emma felt an intense pain when her heart was broken in two and Killian’s hand grabbed hers. Before he was able to understand what was happening, Regina pushed the two halves inside his and Emma’s body. He inhaled a deep breath and Emma’s hand came to his chest. He felt the warmth returning to his body and his hand traveled from Emma’s to the place her heart had been pushed. He touched his chest to feel her heart beating inside him and he looked at her surprised. She smiled at him and he hugged her tightly to make the shock pass.

“No. No!” Hades screamed frustrated and walked toward them. Liam got in the way and pushed him and Hades fell in the lake with a scream.

Pain and Panic who had come long time ago reached the edge and looked down.

“Get away from me; don’t touch me! Get your disgusting souls away from me!” They heard Hades grumbling and smiled.

“He’s not going to be happy when he gets out of there!” Panic said and looked at Pain.

“You mean, if he gets out of there.” He corrected him and Panic smiled.

“Yeah, if. If is good!” He said satisfied.

Liam smiled with these two creatures and got back to Killian and Emma that had stood up. Emma’s parents had come and they were hugging her as Killian was watching smiling. He put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and Killian turned to him. “Welcome back little brother.”

Killian laughed and hugged his brother tightly. “It’s younger brother, you annoying creature.” He grumbled laughing as Liam was holding him tight. He pulled away and patted Killian on his back and then turned his attention to Emma who hugged him too.

“Don’t you dare do this again!”

David’s voice made him look at him and he smiled. “Oh, if it’s to save her, I will!” He reassured him and David hugged him satisfied. They said everything else with their eyes and then Mary Margaret came too and held him from the shoulders.

“Welcome back!” She said and hugged him too.

He accepted her hug willingly. “I’m sorry.” He said and she pulled back to look at him. “For erasing your memory.” He explained and she smiled.

“I’m just happy you haven’t got more magic!” She teased him and he smiled shyly.

He was about to turn to Emma again when Henry rushed into his body and hugged him. He was shocked at first but then he caressed the boy’s hair and kissed his head. “I think it’s time for you to wright a book of adventures.” He teased him, not knowing what else to say, and Henry pulled back smiling gratefully. I was never easy for them to express their feelings.

“Oh sure I will!” He replied and they didn’t need to say more.

The hugs and “welcome back”s continued. Robin welcomed him warmly and Regina justified her being there by grumbling about Emma’s stubbornness to get him back. Of course they mocked each other again but their eyes were more honest.

“Killian!” The voice made him look back and he saw Milah standing away.

“Give me a minute.” He said to Emma and he went to her.

“Killian I’m so sorry.” She said with tears in her eyes.

He felt his heart breaking again. No matter what had happened, he didn’t want to see her like this. “About what?” He asked her gently and put his hand at her shoulder.

“Cruella did this! She casted a spell on me to make me stand in Emma’s way. I wanted to help her; I wanted to help you but... I’m so sorry.” She confessed and Killian hugged her immediately.

“It’s ok now.” He reassured her by caressing her hair. “It wasn’t about you; it was about Emma. She wanted to avenge her.” He tried to explain with a view to making her feel better.

“I know.” She whispered and pulled back. “Once you gave true love’s kiss to Emma every curse here broke. No one is punished anymore.”

He smiled at her to calm her down and cupped her cheek. “I missed you.” He said because it was the truth. “You’ll always have a part in my soul.”

“I know.” It was her turn to reassure him. “I’m not jealous Killian; I’m happy. You deserve this!” She caressed his chest gently and smiled at him. “But I should go now.” She said simply and he nodded in understanding. He left a long timed kiss to her forehead and then she left smiling.

When he went back to the others he hugged Emma’s waist with his hooked arm and she did too.

“Why was she crying?” She asked curiously.

“She feels sorry about what happened. Cruella used her magic on her to turn her against you.”

“No.” She breathed sadly.

“It’s ok now. I talked to her.” Killian said simply and rubbed Emma’s waist with his hook gently.

“Are you sure you don’t want to say more?” She asked insecurely and he turned to look at her smiling.

“We said what was necessary.” He reassured her and he lifted his hand to catch her chin. He bended over a little and kissed her slowly. “I love it when you’re jealous.” He whispered on her lips.

“I’m not jealous!” She protested but he just smiled brighter. “Seriously, I’m not!” She said again.

“Ok.” He pretended to agree with her and left a kiss on her cheek.

“Uhm… I’m sorry to ruin it but. How are we going back now?” Robin asked and everyone’s face became serious.

“Leave it to us.” Hercules interfered and they turned to him.

“What do you mean?” Mary Margaret asked him.

“Now that Hades is trapped in there I can finally take my place at this throne.” He said simply while he was holding Meg’s hand. “My Meg will stay with me of course.”

“And what about Cora?” Emma asked.

“Wait. Where’s my mother?” Regina questioned suspiciously.

“She must have got away while we weren’t looking.” Killian said puzzled.

“Oh that’s really not a problem!” Regina declared smiling. She waved her hand and Cora appeared in front of them.

“What do you want?” She asked beaten.

“Not much.” Hercules informed her. “You’re just going to move on to another place and with no power.”

“What?” She asked furiously.

“Sorry. You may be able to fool Hades but you can’t do the same to me. My love is right next to me.” He responded satisfied and she disappeared again angry. “And you all are free to leave.” He added once Cora got away. “You don’t belong here.”

“Thank you.” Emma said gratefully.

“We, thank you Emma!” Meg replied and they both smiled before walking all together to Underworld’s exit.


	28. [BONUS] A happy ending

They were at the place Meg and Hercules lead them.

“Ready to go back?” David asked and patted Killian on the shoulder.

“Aye. I think I am, mate.” He admitted and squeezed Emma’s waist. She smiled at him as she was caressing his chest with her hand.

“Oh! There’s something I promised to Liam before we go.” She said suddenly and looked for him. Liam saw her and walked towards them.

“Do you make secret promises to my brother, Swan?” Killian asked, faking offended.

“Just this one.” She said and winked to Liam. “Well Killian, there’s something you need to know.”

“Why so serious?” He tried to joke. “If it is that important why didn’t you say it previously?”

“Because it wasn’t the time. But now I need to tell it because you might kill me and there’s no need for me travel back and forth.” She mocked him and Liam laughed.

Killian took a moment to look at his brother and then back to Emma. “Okay, you’re scaring me.” He said and laughed nervously.

“Yes you’re right.” Emma agreed and cupped his cheek. “Well, Liam wanted to see your reaction when I would tell you that you’re going to have a child.” She confessed hesitatingly.

“What?” Mary Margaret yelled. “Emma! You said…”

“I know! You wouldn’t let me come here, If I had said the truth.” Emma complained.

“Of course we wouldn’t!” David interrupted her.

“Hold on a second!” Killian said, lifting up hand and hook. “Are you…?”

He didn’t continue and Emma nodded shyly.

“And you ripped your heart out while you were pregnant? You let yourself be drawn to the bloody lake! Emma???” He ignored his brother’s laughing and kept looking at Emma strictly.

“I love you!” She said lifting up her shoulders like she was giving up and smiled.

His features softened and became smiling. “I love you too!” He declared and pulled her head with his hand to kiss her.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Henry who also lifted his shoulders up quitted with his mother.

“Ok. I think now it’s really time to leave!” Hercules said jokingly. “Congratulations, Emma!”

She smiled and thanked him and everybody got ready to leave. Killian let Emma with her parents and reached for his brother. He stood in front of him nervously. When Liam realized he would say nothing he pulled him gently for a hug. Killian accepted it eagerly and hugged him back tightly. They stayed like this for a while but Liam knew he had to late him go. In fact, Killian was the one who looked like he didn’t want to let go. “Thank you.” Liam said to wake up his brother and Killian pulled back to look at him confused.

“About what?” He asked.

“For not telling her in front of me.” He split out and Killian’s mouth dropped open. “I was always able to read you, Killian.” He reminded him kindly. “And you thought right. I would be jealous.”

His brother’s honesty made Killian’s heart melt. Of course he would be.

“But tell her right after you go back!” Liam advised him and Killian nodded with gratitude.

“I’m going to miss you.” Killian said and Liam looked away for a second.

“I’ll miss you too.” He said simply and forced a smile. “But I’ll be right here. I hope to not see you soon!” He joked and Killian left a small laugh. “Now, go.” He saw him opening his mouth to say something but he pushed him away by his shoulder to stop him. “Go, little brother, my friends are waiting for me.” He insisted, still pushing him.

Killian lifted his hand and hook on both sides of his head indicating that he was giving up. He turned one more time hesitatingly. “I love you.” He said and Liam held his breath.

“She really has changed you!” He finally said smiling and Killian smiled back and began to walk.

“Coward!” He shouted teasingly as he was walking away.

“I love you too. Happy? I said it!” Liam said, loud enough for his brother to hear it, and rolled his eyes when Killian turned his smiling face to him. He waited a while and then he turned to Meg and Hercules who were waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

Once they got back, they were at the place Killian had died, near the lake. Emma’s parents almost ran to find Neal and Regina and Robin did the same with Ronald and the baby. Henry had followed too to give his mother and Killian their time alone.

He was holding Emma’s hand as they were walking slowly. Their hands shaking back and forth together.

“What are we gonna do with the crocodile?” He dared to ask.

“Let him to me!” She hissed determined.

“Mmm… ok my little savior!” He said teasingly. “Don’t you want to see your brother?” Killian asked her kindly as she was gazing around.

“I’m sure he’s fine. His parents are on the way.” She said smiling. “Besides, we have no one to run to.” She added and stopped, turning around to face him.

He followed her body’s moves and let his hook rest in her waist as usual. “We’re all here.” He completed her sentence and looked down, between them. She stood on her tips to kiss him, spreading her hands around his neck and his good hand traveled from her face, to her neck and then, slowly, to her belly. She smiled as they were kissing and he smiled back at her.

He pulled back to catch his breath and he lifted his hand to get her chain off her neck. When she saw his ring in his palm she smiled again and looked at him as he was ripping the chain with his hook.

“Liam’s ring…” He said in awe as he remembered his brother’s words. “It lead me back to you.” She cupped his face and he turned his head a little to kiss her palm. He lifted his hook to it and she took it gently letting him drive it where he wanted. “And now I don’t want it out of your finger.” He added and kneeled to the ground, pulling gently her hand with his hook and enjoying her confused expression. She exhaled soundly and smiled. He smiled back because he didn’t need to see her whole face to know it; her eyes were smiling too.

“Will you marry me, Swan?” He asked her and he felt insecurity filling his body. He took a deep breath to push the feeling away. Her one hand found its place on his face again as he was trying not to be weak. She smiled at him encouragingly and let his hook off her hand to spread it to him. He exhaled relieved and wore the ring on her finger.

She lifted up her hand slowly, enchanted by the moment as she was observing the ring on her finger. She thought she couldn’t hear him breathing and turned her eyes back at him, determined to not let him wait more. “What do you think?” She teased him to make their stress go away and he stood up in an instant pulling her for a kiss.

“Bloody hell, Swan.” He complained on her lips. “If I hadn’t got your heart inside me I would swear it stopped beating.”

She laughed and deepened the kiss.

When she pulled up his face continued to haunt hers, not being able to let her go.

“Easy tiger.” She said with a small laugh. “Let’s go home before a flying thing come here to take you away!” She suggested serious but he looked at her bewildered and she laughed again. “Never mind!” She said smiling and his features relaxed as they started to walk for their white picket fence house.

 

 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
